The Host Club
by storyteller911
Summary: Naruto and Haruhi are cousins and a couple of tomboyish girls at Ouran Academy on scholarship. All starting with a search for a quiet place to study the two are made part of the Host Club. Welcome the Natural Rookie, Haruhi and the Knight, Naruto.
1. Welcome to the Host Club

**This fanfiction is based off the Ouran High School Host Club anime because although I read the manga, the anime has less chapters and hilarious parts I would love to write and/or alter in this fanfic that are not in the manga.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p>:P<p>

Chapter One Welcome to the Host Club!

A blonde and brunette, both first years, holding their books and bags similtaniously sighed while standing in front of the school's fouth library they'd gone to and left today simply because it was too loud inside.

"You'd think with four libraries at least one of them would be quiet instead of seeming to be hosting a fancy rich party." The blonde said.

"I know." The brunette sighed. "At this rate we'll never find a place to study and stay in this school."

"Now don't be like that." The blonde scolded. "It's a big school, there's gotta be at least _one _place quiet enough to work."

The brunette wore baggy black pants, an oversized white button-up, an equally oversized brown sweater, brown-eyes hidden by the sheen of her brown-rimmed wide-lense glasses, black sneakers, and chopped short brown hair in a mess.

The blonde looked the same except with baggy dark gray pants, a blue sweater, blonde messy spikes pointing in every other direction and some longer hair hanging in front of her ears (like the fourth hokage's hair but a little longer and messier) and some of the shaggier hair tied in a short bushy spikey tail in the back, blue eyes hidden behind similar black-rimmed glasses, red and white sneakers, and a light amount of cover-up on each cheek, although the makeup was unnoticable unless you touched the skin.

The two stopped in front of one of the many tall windows adorning the entire left side of the long hallway aside from the few feet of wall between the floor and windows and some wall separating each wide and tall window. The shadows of white birds outside flying soared over them as they looked up into the blue slightly cloudless skies.

"I bet you anything my old Uncle Pervert of a godfather is laughing down at our problem right now." The blonde said with a small sad smile.

The brunette gave a slight snort, "He'd think we deserve it with all the times you or the two of us together inturrupted his _research_."

The blonde gave a light laugh before sighing. "Four years since he's passed on and he went down fighting."

"And ten years since mom, aunty, and uncle passed on as well." The brunette said with a nod as the two went back to search for a quit room to study.

The blonde found herself sighing once again, "Rich kids all seem like they're just at school to play."

The brunette nodded in agreement as the stopped by the third music room. Both put an ear up to the door and didn't hear much of anything.

"It's ironic how all the _quiet _school libraries are more like a _noisy _music room than this one right here." The blonde said as they straightened up.

The brunette nodded with a slight shrug before they took hold of the door handles and went inside.

"Welcome!"

But rather than finding a quiet place to study, they found the Host Club instead.

Inside the music room sat a tall blonde in a red velvet chair with his legs elegantly crossed and around him stood two red-haired twins, a young man with black hair and silver-rimmed glasses, a very tall young man with short black spikey hair, and a young blonde boy looking to be in grade school.

_**Ouran Private Academy is defined by...**_

_**one, prestigious families**_

_**and, two, wealth.**_

_**And prosperous people have much time on their hands.**_

_**Therefore, the Ouran High School Host Club is about these handsome young men with too much time on their hands giving hospitality to these lovely young ladies who also have too much time on their hands and profit off them.**_

_**It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school.**_

"Ho- Ho- Host Club?" Both the brunette and blonde exclaimed with coldsweats, their backs against the doors and trying but failing miserably to reach for the door handles and get the heck out of there.

"What? It's a couple of guys?" Two similar tone voices said in unison, from the red-haired twins.

"Hikaru, Koaru," the black-haired boy in silver-rimmed glasses said, "you two are in the same class as our guests, right?"

"Yes, but..." the twins said in unison once again, "these two keep to themselves, so we don't know them really well."

The black-haired glasses boy smiled with a light snort, "That's quite rude, actually. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special students."

"What?" Said the tall blonde standing from his seat, "So these two gentlemen are the, not one, but _two _exceptional scholarship students..."

The two "special students" were currently tugging on the door handles of the suddenly locked doors.

"How can they be locked? We just opened them!" The blonde whispered to the brunette.

"I don't know but keep trying!" The brunette whispered back.

"Fujioka Haruhi and Namikaze Naruto?" The tall blonde finished.

The two fighting to get out froze and looked over their shoulders to ask, slightly frightened in unision, "Why... do you know our names?"

"Well, the way this school works makes it extremely hard for commoners to get in." The black-haired glasses boy explained.

The the corner of the brunette's open mouth twitched frowning while the blonde seemed expressionless aside from the twitching eyebrow. The word "COMMONERS" seemed to appear above their heads.

"They say it's pretty hard to get in even for a special student unless you are a studious bookworm. With just one scholarship student alone being enough of a surprise, but the both of you together, and from the same family no less, you're famous." The black-haired glasses boy finished.

The word "STUDIOUS" came in beside "COMMONERS" above their heads making "STUDIOUS COMMONERS" appear like a billboard sign to anounce it to everyone who saw them.

"I see..." Haruhi said plainly.

"Thank you for clearing that up..." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yes." Said the tall rich blonde seeming to come out of nowhere to put his hands on their shoulders making the two somewhat flinch. "In otherwords, you're heroes Fujioka, Namikaze. Even if you're tied for number one student in the class, you're both the poorest students in the whole school."

Naruto and Haruhi stayed silent but stepped several steps away in opposite directions, but he chose to fallow after the rather unlucky Haruhi.

"Others might marginalize you as lowly civilians." Said the tall blonde as Haruhi went back the other way to stand by Naruto.

"We're not as bad as you make us sound..." The two scholarship students said with _slight_ irritation.

"Come on. Why not?" Said the tall blonde. "All hail poverty! Welcome, paupers, to our elegant world!"

"Excuse us..." The two "paupers" said going back to the door, ingoring the tall blonde.

"Hey!" Said a childish looking blonde as he yanked the two back by their arms. "Haru-chan! Naru-chan! You two are super heroes? That's awsome!"

"Special students, not super heroes." The two said before they realized something and shouted with tic marks, "Wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN/NARU-CHAN?!"

The childish blonde ran off to where he'd been standing before hugging a pink stuffed bunny with teary eyes, scared by the two scolarship students who were now breathing heavily in frustration.

"But, I didn't expect one of the two bookworms, much less both, to be gay." Said the tall blonde holding his chin with a surprised and confused look.

"Eh?" The two said starting to sweat again from the bad feeling they were getting and looking to the rich tall blonde. "Gay?"

"Nevertheless, you are customers." The tall blonde said with a bright smile. "So, what types do you fancy?

Takashi Morinozuka or Mori: The strong silent type?

Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey: The loli-shota type?

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: The little devil type?

Kyouya Ootori: The cool type?"

"N-No!" Haruhi shouted backing up in fear, the tall blonde fallowing, while Naruto stepped to the side a few times hugging her book like a lifeline. "W-W-We just wanted to find a quiet place to study and-"

"Or..." said the tall blonde putting a hand under Haruhi's chin and stroking underneith with one finger, "how about you try me? Wanna go?"

Haruhi shrieked before jumping back and bumping into a very expensive looking vase, knocking it over. Haruhi turned to try and catch it's handle, but failed. Naruto tossed her books and hurried to slide on her belly and caught the vase. Both Naruto and Haruhi let out heavy sighs of relief before Naruto tried standing up to put the vase back... Her legs started to shake as soon as the blonde commoner stood.

"H-Hey, Haruhi, help me! It's heavy!" Naruto shouted.

Haruhi hurried around the podium and held the other side of the vase and the two lifted it to the podium and put it back on top of it... only for it to fall and break on the other side.

"AAHH!" Naruto shouted gripping her hair on either side of her head while Haruhi stood frozen aside from the occastional twitch in disbelief.

"Ahh..." The twins said looking over the broken pieces.

"Renesanse flower vase that was the target for our in-school auction." Kaoru said.

"That's not good." Hiakru said. "And we thought we could get the starting bid to be eight million yen."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?" Haruhi and Naruto shrieked.

"Wait." Haruhi said. "How many thousands is that?... How many thousands are in eight million?..."

"It's _eight _thousand _thousands _Haruhi..." Naruto said trying to keep from fainting.

"U-Um... A-About paying for this..." Haruhi tried to say.

"With what money?" The twins asked. "You two couldn't even afford our school's uniforms."

The two scholarship students flinched.

"What's with those tacky outfits anyway?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya came over and picked up a piece of the broken vase from the floor. "What should we do about this Tamaki?"

The two scholarship students flinched again, straightening up and smiling nervously at the now named tall rich blonde. Tamaki Suoh.

"Have you heard the saying, Fujioka, Namikaze?" Tamaki asked walking over and sitting in the chair he was in when they first came in the room, pointing at them, with an imediate change in attitude. "_When in Rome, do as the Romans do_. If you don't have the money, then work it off. Starting today... you two are the Host Club Dogs."

Naruto held a hand over her face while Haruhi had stiffened and turned white as a sheet.

'_It's terrible._' The two thought as the Host Club surrounded them. '_Mom/Uncle Pervert, we've been captured by this bizzare Host Club._'

Honey lifted a finger and said, "Poke, poke" as he poked Haruhi in the side.

Haruhi fell to the floor in a faint, waking Naruto from her own stupor.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Naruto quickly kneeled to Haruhi's side, lifting the brunette's head to her arm and patted Haruhi's cheek to wake her up. "Haruhi, Haruhi, wake up."

The brunette, though dizzy, woke and glanced at the Host Club members staring down at her before looking to her blonde cousin. "Please tell me I'm just having a bizzare nightmare that you just happen to be in too."

Naruto sighed, "Honestly, I truely wish a could."

* * *

><p><strong>The Host Club is now OPEN<strong>

With several tables set up and lots of girls seated at them talking amoungst themselves or to a Host Club member.

On a red velvet couch sat the Host Club's King, Tamaki Suoh, a girl on either side of him and two more on the other side of the coffee table in front of him on another red velvet couch.

"Tamaki, what type of music do you like?" One girl asked.

"Of course it's whatever you like." Tamaki answered smiling.

"I baked you some cake today. Would you like to try it?" Another asked.

Tamaki held her chin and said, "Only if you feed it to me."

"Oh, Tamaki..." The girl sighed happily.

"Tamaki, may I have a word?" said the redish-brown haired girl to Tamaki's left, "I've heard you've taken in a couple of strays as pets."

"I wouldn't call them that really, rather... Hm?"

He looked up when he saw that Naruto and Haruhi had just come back from getting a list of things they were told to go out and buy with Host Club money.

"Oh, speak of the devils." Tamaki said before calling to them. "Oh little piggy, kitten, job well done with your errand. Did you get everything on the list?"

"P-Piggy?" Haruhi muttered.

"Kitten?" Naruto muttered.

"And he hasn't even seen your whisker marks yet."

"Hush, Haruhi."

The two went over to show Tamaki what they'd bought.

"Hey, wait... what is this?" Tamaki asked confused, holding a jar of instant coffee.

"Coffee. What's it look like?" Naruto said.

"I haven't seen this maker before." Tamaki said unsure. "Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?"

"What are you talking about? It's instant." Haruhi said.

"Instant?" The two girls sitting across the coffee table from them question with tilted heads.

"Ohh!" Tamaki said surprised. "This is the type where all you need to do is pour hot water into it? The so-called commoner coffee?"

Hearing this, girls began to crowd around as well as the other Host Club members.

"Oh my, I didn't know there was such a thing." One girl said.

"So it's true that poor people use this since they can't grind the coffee nuts with the little time they have." Another finished.

The girls behind them nodded.

"Commoners are smart, I see." Said Kyouya.

"300 yen for 100 grams, huh?" Hikaru questioned.

"What an extraordinary price!" Kaoru said.

"Jeez, we'll go back and get the right kind, okay?" Naruto said frustrated.

"Sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts." Haruhi said, equally frustrated.

"No, wait!" Tamaki said gaining everyone's attention. "I'll try this."

"Eh?" Everyone but Naruto and Haruhi exclaimed.

"I'll drink this coffee!" Tamaki declared holding up the jar of instant coffee, making everyone but Naruto and Haruhi clap. "Alright. Haruhi, Naruto, come over and make us some commoners coffee."

'_Damn rich bastards..._' Haruhi mentally cursed.

'_They act as if he's declared a way to world peace..._' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow before going over to Tamaki.

Haruhi stayed in place to shake her head and was the only one to hear, "Oh Tamaki, you're really taking the joke to far. Such a personal favorite coffee bought by a couple of lowly commoners, that crap could never suit his taste."

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned, looking down at the redish brown haired girl.

"Excuse me." The girl said looking over her shoulder at Haruhi with fake smile. "I was just talking to myself."

"Uh..."

"Haruhi, now don't make Naruto do all the work." Tamaki said.

"Coming..." Haruhi said a bit lzaily as she joined Naruto.

"It's fine Tamaki-senpai." Naruto said. "I'll mix it and Haruhi can serve it."

"Excellent!" Tamaki cheered.

A couple minutes later...

"Let's enjoy." Tamaki said with a smile.

"I'm a little scared." One girl said.

"Father may scold me for drinking this kind." Another girl said.

Tamaki held the second girl in a dip and said, "Would you drink it from my mouth?"

"I-I would." The girl stuttered with a flushed face as the girls surrounding them cheered with hearts in their eyes.

After making the coffee, at a table for the "little devils", Hikaru was entertaining their guests with a story.

"And then he said he woke up crying from a nightmare." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Speaking of that in front of others, I asked you not to tell anyone that... Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru said with a couple tears falling from his eyes.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said softly with their guests staring excitedly as he took Kaoru's face in his hand and brushed their noses together. "Sorry, Kaoru... I didn't mean to upset you. You just looked so cute at that moment, I just..."

"I forgive you, Hikaru..."

"Kyaa! Brotherly love is so beautiful!" The two girls cried in unison.

Haruhi sweatdropped as she passed by with a tray of instant coffee, "What are they so excited about? I don't get it."

Naruto also sweatdropped on the other side of the room when Mori walked in giving Honey a piggy back ride into the room while the little blonde rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone." The little blonde apologised to the girls he and Mori were to host.

"Honey, Mori!" One girl said cheerfully.

"We've been waiting so long." Another girl said though not really complaining.

"Sorry..." Honey said still a bit sleepy. "I fell asleep waiting for Takashi at the kendo club... I'm still kinda sleepy though..."

Barely a second of staring at him later, all three girls cheered, "He's so cute!"

"Is that guy really a senior?" Naruto asked no one while looking at Honey as Haruhi joined her at her side when she'd finished serving coffee.

"Don't misjudge him by appearance. Honey-senpai is a brilliant student." Naruto and Haruhi look up and over to see it was Kyouya who'd answered. "And Mori-senpai's selling point is his strong and silent disposition."

"Ha-ru-chan! Na-ru-chan!" Honey cheered launching himself at Naruto's left and Haruhi's right arms, almost making the two fall over. "Haru-chan, Naru-chan, wanna eat cake with us?"

"No. I don't really like sweets..." Haruhi said looking of to the side while Naruto flushed lightly.

"Then... I'll lend you my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey said holding said bunny behind his back.

"No, I don't really like bunnies either..." Haruhi said.

"You don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked with slightly teary eyes holding the stuffed bunny up in front of him.

Both girls blink a moment and before they could control it, "C-Cute!"

Honey's eyes go slightly wide before he smiles and hand his bunny over to Haruhi, "Take good care of it, okay?" He said, about ready to hurry back to his cake.

"Wait, Honey-senpai!" Naruto said stopping him in his tracks and gaining a curious look from him. "Um, I like sweets..."

Honey smiled brightly before coming back to take Naruto's hand and hauling her over to his and Mori's table excitedly. The girls there waiting looked at bit confused as to why Honey brough Naruto over but said nothing.

"Naru-chan, can I sit in your lap?" Honey asked.

"Sure." Naruto said with a nod.

Honey tugged on her arm, making her sit between the two girls sitting across the coffee table from Mori and the third girl and sat in her lap before lifting a small plate from the table with a couple lemon bars.

"Try a lemon bar Naru-chan, they're really good!" Honey said.

Although, Naruto had only opened her mouth to agree when Honey put the end of a rectangular lemon bar into her mouth. Naruto quickly grabbed the other end and took her bite smiling brightly as she chewed.

"Delcious!" Naruto said after swallowing. "Sweet and tangy in every right way."

"See, see? I told ya!" Honey said happily.

"Yes, yes. You told me and I'm glad you did." Smiling brightly at him. Then she felt something against her face. "Hm?" She looked up to see Mori reaching across the table wiping his hankercheif against her cheek.

"You got lemon bar jelly and crust crums on your face from the lemon bar, so Takashi is wiping it off." Honey giggled.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Mori-senpai." Naruto said with a smile.

Moru paused in his movements, eyes widening in realization a bit before finishing and giving her a nod. But then Honey noticed something on Naruto's face, something new to them but not to her or Haruhi.

"Takashi, can I see your hankerchief again?" Honey asked.

Mori handed Honey the hankerchief before Honey started suddenly rubbing it against Naruto's cheek again.

"Hey wait, Honey-senpai!" Naruto said to try and stop him, but it was too late.

Naruto could only blink at Honey, Mori, and the girls' surprised expressions before sighing.

"Go ahead, they're on the other side too." Naruto said.

Honey didn't wait another second before wiping away the makeup covering the whisker marks on her other cheek.

"Tama-chaaaaaan!" Honey shouted before taking hold of Naruto's hand and running over to Tamaki who had seemed to be brooding over something Haruhi had said, if the twins' praising the brunette was any indication. "Tama-chan, Tama-chan! Naru-chan has a cute kitty face!"

Honey's description of Naruto's birthmarks made the blonde scholarship student blush brightly and got the club members staring and suddenly snapped Tamaki out of his depression and into suprise.

"Before you ask, they're birthmarks, contrary to popular belief, not tattoos." Naruto said a bit plainly.

"The kitty face would look cuter without the glasses though." Honey said bringing the twins and Tamaki back onto the topic they were speaking of before.

"Right, my lord," Hikaru said to Tamaki, "even if you teach him the basics of being a host..."

"... in his case," Kaoru said, "he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." He walked around in front of Haruhi and reached for her glasses. "I mean, even if you take off the glasses, his eyes will appear even smaller- Huh?"

"Wait, I need those! Naruto and I lost our contacts the first day of school." Haruhi said as both twins stared at her in surprise.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to each other before looking behind them to Naruto curiously. With Kaoru still holding Haru's glasses, Hikaru went over to Naruto and took her glasses as well, only for her bangs to fall over her eyes.

But that was easitly solved when Naruto brought her hand up to comb her bangs up out of her eyes with her fingers to look at him with confusion, "What?"

Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"On it!" The twins saluted before each grabbed the wrist of the scholarship student closest to them and running out, much to the blonde and brunette's protests.

"Kyouya, call the hair designer! Mori-senpai, get a couple pairs of contacts from the nurse!"

"Tama-chan! What about me?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Honey-senpai, you..."

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"... eat cake, please."

For once, Honey wasn't as much in the mood for cake as he usually was right about now but ate anyway. "It's just us Usa-chan." Honey said to his bunny grumpily. "Everyone else is just too busy with something."

Behind a curtain on the other side of the room, the twins each held a boys Ouran uniform in front on the girls who were back to back, trapped by one of the twins standing in front of them.

"Alright, put this on!" The twins said.

"What? Why?" The girls asked.

"No questions!" The twins said before pouncing.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto said trying to push Hikaru off her. "Okay! Alright already!"

"Fine, I'll wear it!" Haruhi shouted at Kaoru.

"But both of you get out!" Both girls shouted before throwing the twins out from behind the curtain.

The twins had to hop on one foot to keep from falling flat on their faces before looking to each other in realization.

Sometime later, after Naruto and Haruhi's hair was "fixed" as the hair designer put it, they had contacts in, the two were now changing into the boys uniforms the twins got for them.

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi questioned from behind the curtain.

"Oh, are you two dressed?" Tamaki asked.

The curtain opened and out stepped Naruto and Haruhi in the boys uniforms. Haruhi's hair was trimmed a bit and combed neatly, her big brown doe eyes in clear view, and in full uniform, school shoes included.

Naruto's hair was cut into shorter spikes, much like Mori's but a bit longer (regular Naruto hairstyle), her blue eyes in clear view as well as her birthmarks since there was no sense in hiding them any longer, she had a pair of mens silver hoop earrings about the size of a dime on since the hair desaigner had noticed she had pierced ears, and, though she wore the boys uniform, she kept her red and white sneakers on.

"Is it really okay for us to take these uniforms?" Haruhi asked.

"You both look so cute!" Tamaki said seeming to being crying out of happiness. "Like a couple of girls!"

At this, everyone but Tamaki sweatdropped.

"Haru-chan and Naru-chan, so cute!" Honey cheered.

"If you're so good looking..." said Hikaru.

"... then say so earlier, eh?" Kaoru finished.

"They could both get customers like this." Kyouya said.

"Yes, just as I predicted." Tamaki said.

**Liar...**

Tamaki then pointed at the two girls dressed as boys. "You two have graduated from doing trivial chores! Starting today, you two are official members of the Host Club! I will personally train you into being first-rate hosts. If you each get one hundred customers to request you, your eight million yen debt will be gone."

"A host?" The girls gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Harhi hosting as well...<strong>

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Haruhi, what are your favorite hobbies?"

"Naruto, are those really birthmarks?"

"What do you like to do for fun, Naruto?"

"Do you take care of you're skin in a special way?"

"It's so pretty."

Naruto and Haruhi were both slightly twitching in disbelief of how they could be in such a situation. They were still emabarrassed about all the stares they'd gotten during class hours because of their changes in appearance. Being new, Tamaki said it was fine for them to sit as a pair on their first few customers as hosts. But they had no clue what to do, this would be over before it even started...

"Why did you two join the Host Club?" The girls around them asked.

This seemed to bring the two to reality. Gather a hundred customers each to designate them and the debt will be gone... That was the deal.

And, just like that, they knew where to start.

"Oh my... Your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness, the same year as Naruto's parents as well?" A girl questioned sadly.

"And your parents died in a fire, Naruto? How awful..." Another said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I had my godfather for awhile, and we grew close, until he died of heart cancer four years ago. After that, I started lving with Haruhi and my uncle. Haruhi and I have always been close, so living together was easy from the get go. And the things I like to do most... Actually, it's probably best if I show you..." Naruto said, reaching into her orange and black shoulder messenger backpack and took out an out gray ipod with a set of small speakers. Hooking them up quickly, Naruto put in on a slow classical song and stood with bow and an outstretched hand to the long black-haired girl with her hair tied half up by a light blue ribbon. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Oh no! I have two left feet." Said the girl, flacing her hands on either side of her now flushed face.

"Nonsense." Naruto said smiling brightly, taking her hand anyway and bringing her to the clear floor. "In my arms you will be a new Cinderella at the ball... and may the clock never stroke midnight..."

The girl let out a happy sigh as they began to dance. Though she instantly grew nervous and looked down at her feet when she found they were moving.

"No need to look at your feet." Naruto said gently lifting the girl's chin. "Look only at me. There's no one else. Just you, me, and all the time in the world." She twirled the girl around and brought her into a dip, giving her another bright smile. "You see, you're very light on your feet, milady."

More girls stood around the floor sighing happily, many with hearts in their eyes watching the two dance.

"Um, Naruto, may I, um well... May I touch your birthmarks?" The girl asked as she was brought up from the dip. "If you don't mind that is..."

"I don't mind at all." Naruto said lifting the girls hand from her shoulder to her cheek and gently holding it there. "You see? If they were tattoos or scars, you'd be able to feel the markings."

"I-I see..." The girl said sighing happily. "W-Would you mind if a couple of friends and I request your company tomorrow."

"I would appreciate it." Naruto said smiling. "And I would very much love another chance you dance with you again, milady."

Naruto brought the girl back over to the the table they'd been sitting at with Haruhi and two other girls, kissing her hand and bowing before they sat.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto and Haruhi's table...

"He's such a graceful dancer..." One girl still sitting with Haruhi said with a happy sigh.

"Yes, he is." Haruhi said smiling. "Dancing is just one of his many passions as well as talents. We hardly ever get time to ourselves anymore with all the work we have to do both in school and at home. We share the chores at home with my dad working and such and we take turns cooking. My mother was very skilled at cooking and she left me a lot of recipes while she stayed in the hospital. It was fun learning them one by one and my father would get very happy on days that I cook them properly. I really love those times."

"Umm... Could we request to sit with you again tomorrow?" The two girls asked.

"Yes." Haruhi said with a smile as Naruto and her dance partner came back to the table. "That'd help me out a lot."

"Why are they so popular?" Tamaki said.

"Complete naturals..." Kyouya said observing Naruto as the dance came to an end and the blonde brought her "Cinderella" over to their seats, kissing her hand and bowing before sitting as well.

"No training needed." The twins said.

"Tamaki, have you forgotten about me?" The redish brown haired girl he'd been sitting with said to gain his attention.

"Huh? Ohh! Forgive me, my princess." Tamaki said smiling. "I was just concerned for our kids there, but it seems I have no need to worry."

"You seem to have an eye on them a lot." She said. "The brown haired one especially."

"Of course, I'm raising them like my children, training them to be gentlemen like me." Tamaki liften a hand and snapped his fingers. "Naruto, Haruhi! Come here for a second."

"Excuse us ladies, the king is calling for his knights." Naruto said to the girls, as she and Haruhi stood, making them giggle shyly.

Kyouya, hearing what she'd said, smiled and took a couple of notes.

"Yes?" The two said standing in front of Tamaki.

"I'd like you two to meet someone." Tamaki said. "My regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

'_Ah. She's the one from before._' Haruhi thought.

'_Princess Judgemental-with-a-big-mouth huh?_' Naruto thought from what Haruhi had told her after they'd gone on their errand and talked about the bizzare day and with the Host Club just making it weirder.

But the two just smiled anyway and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Tamaki seemed to gasp before his face turned red as he jumpted up and hugged both girls' heads to his chest and twirled around happily much to their suffocated protests.

"SO CUTE! Those shy looking faces are good!" Tamaki praised. "Good! Very good!"

"T-Tamaki..." Ayanojoki said waving her hand akwardly, trying to get his attention and failing.

"Mori-senpai, help us!" Naruto shouted.

A second later, Mori was there with Naruto's back curved over his left shoulder and Haruhi on her stomach over his right shoulder.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't need to got that far." Tamaki said before saying to the two Mori held, "Come on, come back to papa's arms!"

"WHEN DID _YOU_ BECOME PAPA?" Naruto roared, lifting her upper body from Mori's back long enough to do so before letting her body relax once more while Haruhi just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Mori-senpai, you can let us down now, thank you." Haruhi said.

Mori gave a nod before setting the two back on their feet and the two went back to entertain their customers.

"EH?!" The girls at the table exclaimed making more girls gather around them. "You're godfather was Jiraiya Gamasennin, the writer of the Icha Icha series?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a smile. "He was my father's kickboxing, karate, and capoeira teacher as well as my own after my father passed away."

"Hey, wait, wasn't Naruto the name of the main character in another book he wrote?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "My parents named me after the character Jiraiya's _Tales of A Gutsy Ninja_ making Jiraiya my godfather. Even though it wasn't the best seller they'd thought it'd be, it was his first book and both my parents loved the story. Jiraiya was probably the biggest pervert anyone could ever meet... but I loved him. And there was never a dull moment around him."

"I've read it before," Haruhi said with a smile, "and I was surprised it wasn't a best seller. And I can even imagine Naruto as the 'Naruto' in the story whenever I read it. Their characters certainly match."

"Haruhi-"

"What? I'm right and you know it." Haruhi said with the embarrassed blonde with a bright smile.

Naruto could only smile embarrassed unable to think of something to argue while the girls surrounding them were sighing with heart-filled eyes.

When the two had gotten to talking about home, it got them onto the subject of what they'd be able to fix for dinner tonight. Naruto repacked her ipod and small speakers after checking her wallet for what she and Haruhi could get with their money combined. She want over to Haruhi while the brunette was searching for her bag that seemed to disappear. Naruto looked out the window and noticed something in the pond below.

"Haruhi..." Naruto said without taking her eyes off what was floating in the pond.

Haruhi looked to her cousin and stood beside her to fallow her line of vision before the two of them hurried out to get Haruhi's things.

"I thought there wouldn't be bullying at this academy." Haruhi said as they ran out of the clubroom. "This is really troublesome."

"Right now, I'm more worried about the money in your wallet or else we won't have enough for dinner tonight with just the money I have." Naruto said as they hurried down the hall. "Sure, it must've been a rich kid that has enough money as it is, but whoever did this could've probably taken it just to spite you."

"Ah, you..."

They stopped where they were when the voice made them noticed they'd passed the fake-smiling redish-brown haired girl, Ayanokoji.

"You both look so tidy thanks to Tamaki-sama, neh?" She said without looking at them. "Maybe you should fix your ill-bred nature too."

The sound of her school dress shoes clacking on the marble flooring of the hall as she walked away echoed hallowly.

"Next chance I get, I'm going to smack that girl." Naruto said as she and Haruhi searched the water for Haruhi's wallet with theirs sleeves and pant legs rolled up to their knees and elbows.

"We're not even sure it was her Naruto." Haruhi said.

"Who else could it have been?" Naruto asked.

"Anyone in the school who seems to have something against _commoners _like she does." Haruhi answered.

"If that were true, why didn't they take my bag as well?" Naruto asked.

Haruhi couldn't really answer that. "I don't know... But-"

"But- Nothing, Haruhi." Naruto said flatly. "I know we can't be totally sure with nothing to prove it, but it was obviously her. For what reason, though, I'm not too sure."

"Yo, commoners!" The two looked up to see Kyouya and Tamaki standing beside the pond. "You two have a lot of guts to skip club activities to play in the pond."

"Such things could make your debt go up." Kyouya said looking over something on his hand-held computer.

Naruto and Haruhi paled but continued looking through the water for Haruhi's wallet.

"Why's your bag all wet?" Tamaki asked.

"I dropped my bag in the pond by accident." Haruhi said a bit lamely.

'_How could you drop your bag like this unless in was from a low flying airplain?_' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop, raised eyebrow, and attempted to smile.

"We can't find my half of the food money for this week." Haruhi said.

A couple minutes later, they heard water splooshing and looked to see Tamaki helping them, but Kyouya just observed and continued going through his handheld computer.

"You don't have to do that, you'll get met too." Haruhi said.

"A little water never hurt anybody." Tamaki said . "Besides people are always telling me, I'm dripping with good looks."

Haruhi could only stare while Naruto scoffed with a shake of her head and Kyouya could only smile.

"Oh, hang on a second." Tamaki said standing up with Haruhi wallet in hand. "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked walking over to Haruhi. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He said waving the wallet in front of Haruhi.

"No way!" Haruhi said grabbing her wallet while Naruto gave a snort.

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki tried asking again.

Haruhi didn't really answer. A few minutes later, she was in a bit of a strange... predicament.

"I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." Haruhi said.

"Oh, really." Ayanokoji said. "That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

'_Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?_' Haruhi thought.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond water with you, how astonishing." Ayanokoji said bringing her elbows up the the table and folding her hands under her chin. "You really don't know your place, do you? You do realized he's a blueblood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying so much attention to you is because you're background is unusual and he's trying to turn you and that mangy cousin of yours into a couple of gentlemen."

Her tone caught Haruhi's attention completely.

"Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." Ayanokoji said with a smug look.

"Now I understand." Haruhi said. "You're jealous of me."

There was a pregnant pause and Ayanokoji held a look of shock before she suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the uniform, hauled her over the table on top of her, knocking over the table and breaking the flower vase of roses, tea cups, and tea kettle in the process, and screamed.

"AHHHH! No, Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!"

Haruhi looked down at her in disbelief while Ayanokoji continued to shout.

"Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

When a blonde came over and pulled Ayanokoji to her feet she was about to plead to Tamaki about Haruhi being violent until she saw that the blonde that was there was Naruto.

"Get your hands off me you-"

_Smack!..._

The sound echoed throughout the now silent room.

Ayanokoji stood with her face turned to the side, cheek turning red and half a step back from where she'd been pulled up to stand to keep from falling from the hit's impact. Naruto stood between her and the still downed Haruhi, eyes shadowed by her short spikes, arm and open hand stretched over her chest from making the hit. The reddish-brown haired girl slowly turned her eyes to her hitter before her head fallowed. After a moment, Naruto revealed her eyes, making Ayanokoji and some of the girls watching flinch at how the whiskered blonde's normally warm oceanic eyes where so icey and cold at the moment.

"You want violence, there you have it." Naruto said with a glare before turning to Haruhi and helping her to her feet before readjusting her cousin's uniform.

"Naruto..." Haruhi tried to say as the blonde fixed her tie.

"I told you, next chance I get, I was going to smack her and we both know I never go back on my word." Naruto said calmly.

"H-How _dare _you lay a hand on me you _filthy _inbred commoner!" Ayanokoji shrieked.

"Haruhi, I think I need to get my ears checked." Naruto said suddenly.

"Hm?" Haruhi questioned.

"I keep hearing this annoying buzzing sound in my ear that just won't go away." Naruto said with a smile and tilt of her head. "Perhaps it's just a stingerless brown-red bumble bee that should be squashed and put out of it's misery."

Haruhi sweatdropped. '_Is she __**trying**__ to start trouble?_'

Ayanokoji looked at the whiskerfaced blonde in shock, "A-A-Are you _threatening _me you-"

"There's that buzzing noise again." Naruto said seeming to clear her ear out with the end of her pinky.

"You foul mouth and filthy commoner! I-"

_Splash!_

Haruhi and Naruto blinked in confusion as water dripped from their now soaked uniforms and wet hair while Ayanojoki wrinkled her nose in held back anger at the twins holding the pitchers that held the water thrown at the three of them.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked the twins as Tamaki came over and brushed the wet hair from her face. "Do something, Tamaki. Naruto just hit me and Haruhi assulted me before-"

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki said. "You threw Haruhi's bag in the pond didn't you?"

"Y-You don't know that!" Ayanokoji said quickly. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

Tamaki lifted Ayanokoji's face to get a better look and said, "You're quite beautiful, bit you're not fit to be our customer. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man. And as much as I despise seeing a lady be struck, I can't say you truelly didn't deserve Naruto's love-tap, compared to what he _could've_ done."

"Why, Tamaki...? You idiot!" Ayanokoji said running off crying.

"Now... as for you two..." Tamaki said turning to Naruto and Haruhi. "How shall I punish you both for causing such a ruckus... Ah, I know!" He pointed to the two ans declared, "Now you must each get one thousand customers!"

"O-One... Th-Thousand...?" The two stuttered almost ready to cry.

"I've got high expectations of you my little rookie and you as well young knight." Tamaki said with a smile, gaining slightly confused looks from the two.

"These are the only spare uniforms we have." Kyouya said stepping forward, holding out a couple bags for the two. "It's better than a wet one, right?"

The two took theirs bags and peaked inside.

Naruto frowned slightly but sighed, "Can't be helped."

"Thank you very much." Haruhi said expressionlessly.

Behind a curtain the girls stood in their slacks and Naruto had her back facing the mirror as she unbuttoned her shirt revealing her white slip while Haruhi had already slipped her shirt to her elbows revealing her pale pink slip.

"Haruhi, Naruto, I brought you some towels..." Tamaki said opening the curtain.

Both girls blinked expressionlessly as Tamaki's face remained blank before he closed the curtain again.

"Haruhi... Naruto..." Tamaki said from outside.

"Yeah?" Both girls said continuing to change.

"So... you're girls?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Both ansered before the curtain opened and they stood in full girls uniforms.

Tamaki let out a shout looking as if he were about to rip his hair out.

"We didn't really care whether you senpais saw us as boys or girls." Naruto said. "Gender difference doesn't matter much to us."

"Right, in our opinions, it's better for a person to be recognized for who they rather rather than what sex they are." Agreed Haruhi.

"This has been a very interesting turn of events." Kyouya said.

**He knew all along.**

"Yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru said with Honey and Mori standing beside them.

**They figured it out along the way.**

"Oh, but senpai," Haruhi said smiling at Tamaki, "I was kind of expecting as much from Naruto earlier but you were pretty cool too."

Tamaki's wordless ramblings came to the halt and Tamaki brought a hand up to cover his moth as his face began to turn red.

Naruto held in a snort.

"You know, I could be wrong, but this could be a kind of start towards love." Kyouya said to seemingly no one.

However, Tamaki's red face turned blue when Haruhi said, "But it's not to bad being a host and talking to girls."

Naruto couldn't hold in a laugh anymore and Haruhi soon joined her.


	2. Past? Scars? KISS!

**I love my readers!**

**The reviews were awsome and there was a question of if any other Naruto characters would appear in this fic and to be perfectly honest... I'm not sure yet.**

**:P**

**But there might be. I know there are a few situations where a Naruto character or two would fit in with the humor but not so much the drama.**

**We'll all just have to wait and see.**

**Another question was why I didn't put it under Naruko if Naruto is a girl.**

**There's two reasons for that. The first is that Naruto's name means fishcake and I think it's funny for a girl to be named after a topping that goes with ramen because anyone who's read or watched Naruto knows ramen is almost the only thing he'll eat.**

**The second reason is plain and simple...**

**I just didn't want to. :P**

**On to chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two Past? Scars? KISS?<span>

Naruto hurried from her last class to the clubroom at the end of the South Hall in Ouran Academy. She sighed looking down at her watch, relieved that she was a couple minutes early rather than late.

If she'd been late at all, she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

She opened the door expecting to see the clubroom and the guys in their uniforms like normal... As normal as the Host Club can be anyway. But instead, she found herself in a tropical paradise.

Palm trees and wild-life included.

"What the heck... ?"

Just to be sure, Naruto leaned back out the doors to check the room's label above her.

Third music room. CHECK.

She straightened back up and looked in front of her and blinked.

"I'm confused." She mumbled to herself, closing the door behind her and taking a look around before checking the date on her watch. "Isn't it supposed to be April..."

"Ah, Naruto, there you are." Kyouya said coming almost out of nowhere, wearing some kind of tropical island wear. "Haruhi's not with you?"

"She's not here yet?" Naruto questioned. "She must have gone to one of the quieter libraries for some last minute studying."

"Seems she'll be a bit late then." Kyouya said pushing his glasses upward. "Well, since you're here, you can go change into your tropical wear. You'll be taking the sort of role of an injured warrior still ready to fight, as Tamaki put it. There's bandaging to cover your chest as the 'injury'. Should you need any help, just ask."

"Okay."

Kyouya waited outside the changing curtain just in case as Naruto changed.

"Um... Kyouya-senpai..." Naruto said a bit quietly.

Kyouya found it a bit unusual to her open outspoken nature, but said nothing about it, "Having trouble?"

"Umm... I need more bandages... Just a couple though."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow confused. "There was enough bandaging you bind your chest and broaden your curves enough to pass you off as a boy without completely covering your torso." Kyouya stated.

"I-It's not that... um..."

Getting a bit impatient, Kyouya went in to see the problem for himself. What he found, surprised him enough for him to show it. Standing there staring with wide eyes.

Naruto jumped and turned to keep her back from his view when he walked in only to mentally curse forgetting he'd see it anyway with the mirror behind her. She stood facing him with her arms at her sides, white bandaging hiding her natural shape successfully but still showing her lower back and abdomen criss-crossing up over her chest and over her shoulders, while her own aquatic-green jewel necklace hung around her neck where it belonged, and wearing the cream colored capris and the white cloth with yellow and red diamond shape trimming hanging from her hips with a red sash to keep it together.

However, in the mirror, peaking out a bit near her sides over her shoulder blades, were a couple of mostly hidden red ink markings alined with gold and barely noticable black.

Kyouya's wide eyes slowly went back to normal. "You have a tattoo..."

"Yeah... It's not like some big secret, but it would be bad for the customers I have today to see them right? And the school board may disapprove. Makeup will do too, I guess, since they're only showing a little."

"I see..." He said calmly. "So you _were _in the fire."

"What?" Naruto questioned him with a look surprise.

"I'd found a couple news articles of the fire your parents had died in when I checked your background." Naruto scowled and looked ready to cuss him out when Kyouya said, "Don't look so upset. I check the backgrounds of everyone I meet and anyone who may be important. The articles informed me that the apartment complex you and your family were living in burned down and that your parents weren't the only ones to perish in the fire. That many hadn't been able to escape without severe burns except a little girl. They said that it was a miracle how she had such a small amount of burns by the time the firemen found her compared to the others found alive before her..."

"Yeah... I just needed a way to hide or remove my scars." Naruto said. "With Uncle Ryouji's permission, after pulling some money together as well as to make due for an old favor, we were able to get me a pair pheonix wing tattoos from a friend of Ryouji's last year for my birthday. This friend, who's son is a friend of mine as well, once went to medical school for surgeon works before fallowing his passion in body-art. So my tattoos are so well done, it looks as if the scars were never there. Tattoos were the best choice since we obviously wouldn't be able to afford the surgery for scar removal."

"Actually, the school, though some would disapprove, would say it can't be helped seeing as it was there before you came here and would be fine with it due to your reasons. It would probably be a better idea to let the chairman know though. I'll set up a meeting for you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Also, showing the tattoos could possibly heighten your popularity as a host. Your birthmarks are a fine example. Showing some skin, alone, proves popular with the ladies. Skin with markings such as birthmarks or tattoos may make them feel more closer to you knowing you have it. Especially if you explain the reasoning behind it since they already know of the fire." Kyouya said walking up to her and stood behind her with his own back facing the mirror. "We'll fix your bandages so that your tattoos show for the most part but still enough to hide your shape."

Naruto nodded, unable to say anything as her face started to fell a little heated feeling Kyouya's fingers work with the bandaging alongside her own.

"By the way, I'm curious about that necklace you're wearing." Kyouya said. "It looks rather expensive."

"As far as I know, it's more than this enitre school three times over." Naruto said honestly.

Kyouya paused in his work out of surprise before continuing, "Where did you get something like that?"

"I actually won it in a bet when I was twelve against an old friend of my parents and godfather." Naruto said with a light laugh. "She's my godmather actually but she travels a lot and both she and Jiraiya thought it best I live with Haruhi and Ryouji as they're my family by blood."

"Tsunade Gamasennin." Kyouya noted. "Jiraiya Gamasennin's ex-wife although she kept the name."

"Yeah, although, technically she's not an ex-wife seeing as they never divorced." Naruto said. "Like I said, she just travels a lot in her medical retirement, even though she's still works in the medical bussiness quite a lot. According to hospital records, she's retired, but she works more along the lines as a traveling doctor. A little strange sure, but it makes her happy. So does gambling even though her losing streak gave her the unavoidable nickname, 'the Legendary Sucker'."

Kyouya chuckled. "What did you bet?"

"That I couldn't learn how to fight with a weapon within a week." Naruto said proudly.

"And you won."

"Yep."

"What can you fight with?"

"Well the bet was over learning with a pair of nunchakus." Naruto slightly shivered at the memory. "Boy did those sting. But after a view years I grew into learning with tonfa and bokuto as well."

"I see. There."

Naruto turned to face him and thank him for the help but the words escaped her when she found how close they were. Kyouya was silent as well... for a moment.

'_I never realized how much more taller than me he is._' Naruto thought. '_And he so well muscled underneith the Ouran uniform. Not bulging muscles, of course, but not twig-like in the least... His eyes... They look so deep for someone so serious most of the time._'

'_She's so... petite..._' Kyouya found himself thinking as he stared down at the whisker-faced blonde. '_To think such a small body went through so muchand she can hide it so well. Her skin looks so soft, I want to... Wait, what am I doing? _'

Kyouya cleared his throat, snapping them both out of their stupor. The top of Naruto's cheeks turned a light pink before she looked down, seeming to find something interesting about the floor.

"Um, I'll let you get back to dressing. You only have the forearm braces, ankle bracelets, and earrings left." Kyouya said hurrying out.

The black haired boy in glasses combed his fingers though his hair from outside the changing curtain and sighed to calm himself down. It confused him as to what just happened and why he was reacting so strangely before getting back to his club duties.

Naruto herself shook her head as if to clear it, although her cheeks were still a bit flushed, and continued dressing.

A couple minutes later, Naruto came out. Her bandages were fixed so that her shape was hidden, the top and about one-fouth of her tattoo was showing as well as her lower back and abdomen like before, and, instead of the bandages wrapping over her sholders, they wrapped around the back of her neck, making the bandaging look a little like a body-shaped necklace. She had golden braces on that covered her forearms from wrist to a an inch or two below the elbows, on each of her ankles were two golden rings that jingled when she walked, and her earrings were each a dime-sized diamond-shaped ruby with three needle-like pieces of gold dangling from the bottom of the four points of the ruby.

Haruhi had come in just as bewildered as she had been before a tucan landed on her head.

"Naru-chan, you look great!" Honey exclaimed from where he sat on Mori's shoulders as they ran by.

"Ah, our injured warrior graces us with her presence." Tamaki said with a smile just before the doors opened again.

The Host Club welcomed their customers with ready smiles.

"How cruel." Tamaki said to his guests gently lifting the chin of one of the girls. "Even with such skin of ivory and with this ceremonial dress fit for an island king, I'm no mare than a slave to my goddess."

"Tamaki..." The girl sighed happily.

"Wow..." The other girls sighed.

Naruto shook her head while Haruhi looked unimpressed as they served some drinks and snacks before their own customers arrived.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies," Tamaki said, "Next week, the Ouran Host Club is having a party."

"Party?" Naruto and Haruhi questioned.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of the guests at the twins' table asked.

"Will it be formal?" Asked the other.

"Yes. In fact, we've rented the school's largest hall in the Cental Building." Hikaru said.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said.

Hikaru stood next to his brother's seat and lifted his chin saying, "But I really wanted to spend such time alone with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset Hikaru," Kaoru said, "I wanted that too..."

"Kyaa! Brotherly love is beautiful with a tropical feeling!" The girls cried with red faces.

"Ta-da!" Honey shouted standing in front of him and Mori's guests with a ring of red flowers around his neck.

"Honey's so cute!" The girls cheered in unison.

"Thank you. We had these flowers flown in just for this. Takashi!" Honey shouted to the senior who'd walked over carrying a pineapple before Honey, literally, crawled up Mori's body and put a ring of red flowers around his neck as well. "There, we match!"

Both girls sighed, one feeling faint.

'_Haruhi's probably still confused about the two of them together... I kind of still am too._'

"Naruto," one girl said in surprise, bringing Naruto out of her thoughts before she and four girls sat around a round table, "on your back, are those tattoos?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why would you want tattoos on your perfect sun-kissed skin?" Another one of the four girls getting nods of agreement.

"Well, I've told you of the fire already." Naruto said with a sad smile. "What most people don't know is that I was still in the fire my parents died in and I'd gotten burned."

"Ohh!" The girls gasped.

"Unable to afford the surgery to remove my scars, I had to settle for tattoos." Naruto said.

"How awful..." One girl said.

"Not at all. It's ironic really." Naruto said standing with her back facing the girls bringing a hand behind her, touching the bottom half of her left wing tattoo covered by bandage. "Even when the burns were in the place of my tattoos, they were a couple of long and slightly wide burns over my shoulder blades stretching down to the middle of my torso, much like wings. It was like a sign from god that I was meant to have the wings of a pheonix..." Naruto turned to them smiling and kneeled before a girl with short aburn curls and taking her hand saying, "And just like the firebird itself, I was reborn as your knight. And, injured or not, I will fight for my lady." Naruto then kissed the girl's hand.

"Oh, Naruto..." She sighed happily.

"Lucky." The other two girls somewhat whined, even with the hearts in their eyes.

Meanwhile at Haruhi's table after a thought of confusion towards Honey and Mori as a pair...

"Haruhi, are't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One of the three girls asked.

"I'd like to see that." Saidn another.

"Um, no." Haruhi said with a slightly nervous smile. "I just think it's more natural to wear early spring clothes in the early spring."

"I picked out an outfit for you Haruhi!" Tamaki said excitedly. "_And_ it's maid to be paired with mine!"

"No thanks." Haruhi said flatly making Tamaki feel cold.

"Wow, so you want to treasure the seasons Haruhi?" The first girl asked with hearts about her.

"Then let's hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." Said the second, hearts flying around her too. "That would be wonderful."

"A couple dancing among the cherry blossoms..." said the third with more hearts flying, "how dreamy!"

"Really?" Haruhi said smiling. "You know ladies, I thinks it's so cute when you dream like that."

The girls sigh happily.

"Excuse me." A girl with her brown hair in a bob came over with a smile. "I believe it's about time for the hosts to switch clients."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be my next customer, Miss..." Haruhi said.

"My name is Kanako Kasugazaki." She said lifting Haruhi's chin. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. You're my new favorite."

Tamaki's jaw dropped in shock in the background.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPP!<strong>_

"I can't talk this anymore." Tamaki said slurping instant noddles form their plastic bowl. "This is unacceptable!"

"My lord, why don't you quit slurping that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party palnning?" Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be so surprised." Kyouya said typing on his labtop. "She's had the illness for quite awhile now."

"Illness?" Haruhi and Naruto questioned.

"She's got the 'Host-hopping' disease." Hikaru said.

"In other words, the 'never-the-same-boy-twice' disease." Kaoru said.

"Usually, our customers choose a host and see them regularly." Kyouya explained. "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites... on a regular basis."

"That's right." Honey said. "Because before she was with you, she was with Tama-chan."

"Oh, I get it..." Naruto said with a sly smile.

Haruhi just looked bored, "So he's upset I snatched his customer away."

"NO! I couldn't care less about that!" Tamaki shouted in their faces, making their hair fly back. "Argh! I'm running out of patience!" He said standing back and pointing at Haruhi. "Haruhi, it's about time you start looking like a girl!"

"Huh?" Haruhi and Naruto said with sweatdrops.

"I just don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you youself are a lady!" Tamaki shouted looking almost ready to rip his hair out. "That goes for you as well Naruto and as Haruhi's older cousin, you should be setting an example for her!"

"I'm only older by four months." Naruto said with her and Haruhi's sweatdrops growing bigger.

"That's besides the point! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

"That's right." Hikaru said. "They both opted out of taking Gym classes."

"And the boys and girls attendance numbers are all mixed together in class so no one can tell." Kaoru said.

Tamaki brought out a trunk that appeared out of nowhere and started digging around in it. "This is it Naruto, Haruhi. Now you listen to daddy!" Tamaki said pulling out a wide portrait from and showing the two their expanded pictures.

The pictures were of Haruhi and Naruto in the blue and red sailor-suit uniforms of their junior high school while they still had long hair. Haruhi had hair a little passed her shoulders and bangs cut straight across her brow. Naruto had hair down to her waist up in two pony-tails atop her head and her whisker marks weren't hidden like they were their first couple of weeks at Ouran Academy.

"Daddy wants you two to go back to the way you were before!" Tamaki shouted with anime tears.

"Don't go blowing up our photos without our permission!" The two girls shouted angry.

"The more I look at these pictures, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said with the Host Clab members gathered aorund the picture-frame Tamaki now placed on the wall. Tamaki was on his knees crying in front of it while Naruto and Haruhi were standing a few feet behind them with sweatdrops. "How did _these _become your appearances before we fixed you up?"

"The day before school started one of the kids in our neighborhood put his gum in my hair." Haruhi said rubbing the back of her head. "It's a pain to get gum out of long hair so I just decided to cut it all off."

"It was my first time fighting with a blade and my opponent thought if he cut my hair with the katana he was using, it'd distract me in our match enough for him to win." Naruto said with her arms crossed behind her head. "He learned the hard way that I didn't much care when I beat him without pause before slicing off the rest of my hair in front of everyone."

"We don't really care if we look like a couple of dudes anyway." The two said in unison.

Tamaki jumped in front of them with anime tears falling again. "A girl should never refer to herself as a _dude_!" He turned to the other club members. "Mother! Naruto and Haruhi are using those dirty boy words agaaaain!" He cried falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but who's mother?" Kaoru asked Kyouya confused.

"Club postion-wise... probably me." Kyouya said.

"Kyouya as a mother?" Naruto said flatly. "That's one family shot straight to hell."

The twins couldn't hold in their laughs, Honey giggled, and Haruhi couldn't hold back a snort.

"I don't know what you're so upset about anyway." Naruto said to Tamaki. "Working as a couple of hosts, we're able to pay back more of our debt. We wouldn't be able to pay you back until graduation if we were back to being the Host Club errand-boys."

"Hate to change the subject but does Haruhi have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked after he was able to stop laughing. "Obviously Naruto does and you'll need it at the party."

Naruto blinked, eyes wide while Haruhi smiled nervously and slightly stammered, "N-No, but the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota right? I'm... not interested in going to any events, so if I could be excused-"

Tamaki's eyes shined with an idea as he stood, "Definitely not Haruhi. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you insist that you and Naruto are to work off your debt as hosts, you'll have to prove how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party... Or else I'll tell the enitre school that you and Naruto are girls and knock you both back down to being the Host Club errand-boys!"

Both girls were twitching and trembling at his order.

* * *

><p>The next day, before her last class started, Naruto was called down to the Chairman's office. She was confused until she remembered Kyouya said he'd schedule a meeting for her to inform the chairmen of her tattoo.<p>

"The Chairman will see you now, Mr. Namikaze." Said the secretary.

Naruto sighed and lifted her bag before going inside.

"Ah, so you're Naruto Namikaze." The tall brown haired man said. "It's good to meet you in person. I was very please when Kyouya Ootori requested I speak with you."

"Yes sir, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"It so sad how you must masquerade yourself as a boy, you and your cousin both when you're such beautiful young ladies!" He said cried.

Naruto could only blink and sweatdrop. '_Why am I suddenly feeling like I'm around an older version of Tamaki?_'

"And what's worse is that you have to do so, so you and your cousin can pay off the debt for that broken vase! It's just awful!" The Chairman continued before suddenly smiling brightly. "But I am very glad you're here. It's a shame I couldn't meet your cousin as well... Actually I'll call for her."

"There's no need for that, Chairman. There'll be other times where you'll get to meet her in person." Naruto said assuringly with a slighly nervous smile and sweatdrop slightly bigger.

"You're quite right. Alright then, what is it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"Well, you see, ten years ago, the appartment my parents and I were living in... ... ... ... and so, since we couldn't afford the surgery, my uncle allowed me to get the tattoos for my fourteenth birthday. And they're so well done, it looks like the burns were never there. I'm just here to inform you of my tattoos in case any rumor should be said about me if word of my tattoos are spread. It's happened before and I was almost kicked out of my junior high with all the rumors that had piled about me because of ridiculously judgemental teachers who wouldn't bother listening to my side of the story."

"I see. I'm glad you came to tell me and I'll be sure to clear up any nonsence that may be said about you simply because of your tattoo."

"Thank you sir." Naruto said with a bow before glancing at her watch. "Oh, I'd better get going. Although we don't have club acticities today, I've got to help Haruhi learn to dance the waltz before the week is over. Thank you, again for listening Chairman. I'll see you again soon."

"Good day Naruto-chan." He said with a smile.

With that Naruto hurried out of the office to the clubroom.

* * *

><p>"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow."<p>

Tamaki sat by a window staring off into space gloomily.

"Good work Haruhi." Kanako said as they tried to dance, with Mori swinging Honey round and round in the background. "Now put your feet together on the 'slow'. Remember, the gentlemen always leads and make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"G-Got it. Wh-Whoa!" Haruhi fell to her hands and knees over Kanako who could only giggle. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki." Haruhi apologuised.

Kanako only wrapped her arms up around Haruhi's neck with a smile as she brought Haruhi down closer. "It's okay Haruhi."

"May I help you up?"

"Why so gloomy, Boss?" The twins asked Tamaki in unison before turning to each other with half-lidded eyes and smiles.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with." Hikaru said.

"I think you're right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru said.

"Speaking of which," Hikaru said as they then tunred to Naruto, who could only shake her head at Tamaki with a smile, "why couldn't you just teach her Naruto? You and Haruhi are the same hieght, so you can stand in as a woman."

Naruto looked to the ceiling thinking of how to put her explaination into words, "Well, to put it simply, Haruhi is incapable of learning how to dance from me. Technically, Haruhi already knows several dances."

"Huh? Then why is she having trouble?" The twins asked. "And what do you mean technically?"

"When Haruhi and I are dance partners, we often switch gender stand-ins during the dance, and it's been that way since we were kids. I've been the only one she's ever danced with like it was no big deal after helping me practice all the time over the years. All I have to do is take her hand and she can dance as easliy as breathing, but... it's different with other people dancing with her, even if it's her dad. With me, her body moves on it's own as long as we're touching, she barely even realizes she's dancing with me. But with other people, her mind is doing all the work, and her body forgets what to do. And I can't exactly hold her hand the whole time at the party. So it's best that she learns from scratch from someone else."

"Hello?" A tall brown dark haired boy in an Ouran uniform and a white sweater said comming into the clubroom, carrying a box. "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."

Naruto noticed how Kanako, sitting at a table, suddenly went wide-eyed and stiff. Kyouya was thanking the boy and Haruhi was asking about teasets when Kanako laughed lightly, though Naruto could tell it was fake. Naruto observed, not really paying attention to what was being said when she noticed the boy looked surprised and saddened seeing Kanako, who also seemed saddened, before smiling at something Kyouya said and leaving.

Tamaki came over to Kanako with a light smile and asked, "So are you enjoying the host club?"

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close." Naruto said making Kanako go stiff again.

"Yeah. Are you?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't be rediculous! No, we hardly know each other! What could give you a silly idea like that? I'll be leaving for today, thank you, bye!"

Naruto and Haruhi could only blink and sweatdrop at the obvious lie as Kanako hurried out.

"Naru-chan!" Honey sais smiling, jumping on Naruto's back in a hug. "Guess what, they do know each other. Suzushima is Kanako-chan's fiancee!"

"Kyouya, how long have you known this?" Tamaki asked with his arms crossed.

"About them being engaged?" Kyouya said as he opened his notebook. "Well, as you know, I research all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends and the engagement was decided by their parents. This information is of no use for me, so I just ignored it."

"I see..." Tamaki said with a slouch in his posture.

"Tohru Suzushima." Kyouya said. "Grades are impressive, family prestige is so-so, average appearance, and his strong point is his serious personality. If one were to fault him for anything..."

"He doesn't leave a strong impression." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru suddenly stood on either side of Kyouya.

"He's weak." Kaoru said.

"In other words, he's boring." Kyouya said flatly while snapping his notebook shut.

'_How blunt... They show absolutely no mercy on other guys..._' Naruto and Haruhi thought with sweatdrops and the right corners of their mouth quirked up in an attempt to smile.

"Tohru's a nice guy, right?" Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori said tonelessly.

"Right everyone." Tamaki said stepping in. "We'll have to work up a plan."

"For what?" Everyone asked in unison.

"It is our duty as members of the elite Ouran High School Host Club to make the ladies happy!" Tamaki said.

* * *

><p>A week later, it was the night of the party and Naruto and Haruhi couldn't help feeling awkward. Everyone was wearing formal where and, as Host Club members, the two had to wear tuxedos which the the twins had tailered for them. Haruhi wore brown shoes, light brown slacks, a brown jacket, white button-up shirt, blue stripe-patern waist-coat, and a purple tie. Naruto wore black shoes, dark gray slacks, a white button-up with thin blue lines, a dark red waist coat, no tie, orange fingerless gloves, and square-cut diamond earrings. Both stood with frowns, have lidded eyes, Haruhi had an eyebrow raised while Naruto had an eyebrow twitching.<p>

"Haruhi, Naruto," the twins said standing on either side of them, "show some enthusiasm."

"Well sorry but we're not used to these kind of events." Naruto said plainly.

"We've only ever gone to the fesitvals held in our neighborhood park." Haruhi said just as plainly as the two of them slouched forward with a sigh.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not." Kyouya said from the side with Mori behind him with Honey on his shoulders. "But at least have a taste of the food we have here. It'll be a treat."

"Treat?" The two questioned, straightening up. "Umm..."

"With... fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked.

"And BBQ spare ribs?" Naruto asked.

Kyouya accidentally crushed his mechanical pencil.

"Fancy tuna and BBQ spare ribs?" They all questioned like lightning had struck.

Naruto and Haruhi went red-faced when Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around them in a group hug with tears in their eyes, rubbing their cheeks against the blonde and brunette's heads saying, "Poor children. You poor little dears. Aww."

Tamaki ordered Kyouya to order fancy tuna and BBQ spare ribs immediately while Kyouya added to order some premium delux sushi as well.

Out of their embarrassement, Naruto and Haruhi thought, '_Damn these filthy rich bastards..._' and were quickly regretting they'd said anything.

The two were all too happy the dancing had begun.

Haruhi stood on the sidelines while the others danced. Kanako showed up and just before they could get to the dance floor, the Mari and Honey kidnapped Haruhi while the twins, Kyouya, and Naruto left a couple minutes earlier. Haruhi changed into the dress and left to meet with Tohru. A minute later Tamaki went to go get Kanako while the others went to get this ready outside the Central Building.

Naruto sighed, waiting patiently with the others.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai." She said.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by, 'a little accident towards the end will make things more thrilling'?"

Kyouya chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You'll just have to wait and see."

'_Why am I suddenly feeling chills?_' Naruto thought with a slight frown.

Haruhi, changed back into her tux, and Tamaki came back and a moment later Kanako ran by with Tohru right behind her before catching her hand. Spot lights were shown on them and they began to dance. By the look of things and the bright smiles they both wore, Tohru finally told her he loves her and wants to marry her and Kanako quit host-hopping.

"Now to announce the Queen of the ball..." Hikaru said into a microphone, holding a banana peel in his free hand.

"Congatulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru said into his own microphone, also holding a banana peel in his free hand.

"And her reward will be a kiss on each cheek from the king..."

"Sitting in for Tamaki will be both Haruhi Fujioka and Naruto Namikaze!"

"WHAT?" Tamaki and the girls-dressed-as-boys shouted.

"Kyouya _did_ say, 'a little accident towards the end will make things more thrilling'." The twins said making Naruto throw Kyouya a scowl.

"They're is no way we can kiss her." Naruto and Haruhi said.

"I'll cut your debt by a third." Kyouya said.

Naruto and Haruhi glance to each other before saying, "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

The two walked down to give Kanako a kiss on the cheek when Honey said, "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan and Naru-chan's first kiss do you?"

"What?" Tamaki gasped.

The blonde and brunette stood on either side of her leaning to kiss her cheeks at the same time as Tamaki came running down the steps with a shout of, "Just hold up on that kiss!" before slipping on one of the banana peels the twins had and accidentally pushed Haruhi into a real kiss with Kanako.

Tamaki face flat on the ground before all three girls jumped back in surprise as Naruto laughed, "I don't think there's any need for my kiss anymore."

Naruto then look back up the steps with an angry pout before hurrying, up ready to cuss out Kyouya. "As for you Kyouya senpai, I know you planned for-w-whoa!"

Naruto ended up slipping on the second banana peel that had been dropped just a couple feet from Kyouya. Kyouya was taken by surprise and ended up tossing his notebook in the air as Naruto grabbed the front of his suit in her fall to try, but fail, to catch herself. The girls surrounding them screamed happily at the sight of the Host Club Cool-type lying flat on top of the Host Club Knight before Kyouya lifted himself on one elbow while his free hand readjusted his glasses. The screams skyrocketted, though, when Naruto lifted herself to both her elbows with a groan and looked up only to accidentally kiss Kyouya when he looked down.

The two lay there frozen with their wide eyes locked, still kissing, and only slightly aware of the screaming girls and the other Host Club members' stares. Finally, they slowly, awkwardly, pulled apart. They stared at each other in surprise before Naruto's face seemed to burst into flames and Kyouya, uncharacteristically, flushed as well but, of course, not as badly before the two quickly looked to their rights and awkwardly stood without a word.

Naruto forgot she wanted to cuss out Kyouya for planning the whole kiss for Haruhi and Kyouya forgot about writing down the event's "accident".

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!<strong>

**This took a lot of rereading and rewriting to get it they way I like it. Although, there are probably still a few errors.**

**And, yes, I know ribs aren't totally expensive but I was craving them when I wrote the end of this and it was the onyl thing I could think of at the time. And, actually, I take it back, it can be ridiculously expensive depending where you get them.**

**And at the end, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke in the Naruto series and that last scene just seemed to stay in my head like a song you can't get rid of, until I typed it.**

**Betcha thought I was gonna make Haruhi and Naruto kiss, huh?**

**I actually wonder what really happened to the second banana peel in the original Ouran HSHC anime.**

**Hope you liked it! ^-^**

**Till next time.**


	3. Host Club Manager?

**Hi guys!**

**For this next chapter I decided to skip out on the physical examination episode, just becuase nothing much interesting really happened besides the revealance of some Tama/Haru and the revenge plot Kyouya created to get back at Tamaki for calling him and the others the "Homosexual Supporting Cast".**

**Sure I could've made a couple changes so Naruto is in the episode, but there wouldn't be enough change for me to want to write a satisfying chapter.**

**So I thought, "Screw it."**

**So in chapter three, rather than chapter four, we meet Renge. And this is a looong chapter.**

**And there was a request that I write this fic with the anime in mind because it's longer and there's more room given for the relationships. At the bottom of chapter 1 of this fic I gave a notice, this request most likely a reply, that I wasn't sure if there would be more chapters than the anime. But it's actually because of the relationships why there could possibly be more.**

**But, again, we'll all just have to wait and see how things work out.**

**On to chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three Host Club Manager?<span>

"What's wrong with them?" Hikaru asked.

The scene that posessed him to ask such a question was all the Host Club members looking confusedly at Naruto and Kyouya who were standing a few feet away with their backs facing one another. Naruto had her arms crossed and an angry pout while Kyouya, though obviously looking stiff, was in his naturally relaxed pose holding his glasses up the bridge of his nose and his notebook under his other arm. The both of them had this darkening blue aura above and around them.

They'd been like this since Naruto and Haruhi got to the clubroom. Naruto and Kyouya were both expressionless when looking at each other and on the approach to one another. But just when they looked ready to say something, they turned their backs to each other and remained in the same poses for the last several minutes.

"Do you think this is over that kiss on the night of the party?" Kaoru sked.

Seeing Kyouya and Naruto similtaniously flinch answered that question making the rest of the club members sweatdrop.

The twins shared a mischievous grin, "Sure looked like they liked it."

"It was an accident!" Kyouya and Naruto both said before looking to each other a moment and quickly turning a away again.

"At least it was an accident on _my_ part." Naruto said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kyouya asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"'_A little accident towards the end will make things more thrilling_'." Naruto said in a mocking tone. "Now who's the one who said that?"

"An accident is all it was concerning our kiss." Kyouya said fully turning around to face her.

"So you admit planning the kiss between Haruhi and Kanako." Naruto said facing him as well.

"I plan things up to a point before letting the peices fall where they may because no plan planned in full goes exactly as planned." Kyouya said. "For example, I'd actually expected you and Haruhi would kiss rather than Haruhi and Kanako."

"WHAT?" Naruto, Haruhi, and Tamaki shouted.

"You shadow-bastard!" Naruto shouted. "If you hadn't planned either things happening, why did I end up slipping on a banana peel like Tamaki?"

The Hitachiin twins suddenly had a feeling of dread.

"I didn't account for it." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses again. "Only one banana peel was to be used... Speaking of which..." He turned to the other Host Club members. Or, more specifically, the twins. "Why did you drop the unneeded banana peel anywhere near me?"

"W-W-Well, I didn't know really until Naruto slipped on it." Kaoru said defensively. "I honestly just threw it and didn't know or care where it landed."

"Well great." Naruto said sarcastically. "Thanks to that, I lost my first kiss in an accidental _attept_ to kiss."

"Excuse me?" Kyouya said turning back to Naruto.

Naruto turned to him as well, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips. "All I'm saying is that even though I'm inexperienced when it comes to kissing, I still know a kiss is something you're supposed to like and if _that _is how you kiss people, Kyouya Ootori, you've got a _long _way to go!"

Kyouya was only frowning but he couldn't control the twitching in his eyebrow when Naruto went to ignoring him asking Tamaki what todays plans were.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Right, on to club matters. As you can see, the room is set up to look a bit like a Geisha House and it's about time we all get changed. Naruto and Haruhi's costumes are in the changing curtains while ours is waiting in our own."

A few minutes later everyone was out from behind the curtains and changed into their kimonos... except Naruto.

"Naruto come out." Haruhi said from outside the curtain.

"No way!" Naruto answered.

Haruhi could only sigh.

"What's the problem Haruhi?" The twins asked.

"Naruto's dressed and ready but too embarrassed to come out." Haruhi said.

"How can I not be?" Naruto shouted. "It's so embarrassing! Seriously, Geisha kimono's Tamaki? What the hell posessed you for this one?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mother designs all the costumes the Host Club members wear." Tamaki said. "And I don't really understand why you're embarrassed wearing a beautiful kimono. You weren't embarrassed in the least when we had the tropical island theme and you were walking around in nothing but pants and bandages."

"Because I was wearing pants!" Naruto said. "The bandages were fine because they covered everything they were supposed to but the pants made it all okay! I hate wearing skirts or kimonos! You can even ask Haruhi. Even if I was threatened with suspension for not wearing the skirt to our uniforms in all our other schools, I _always_ wore jeans or shorts!"

Everyone looked to Haruhi in question and she nodded, "It's true. On the first day in middle school, she just gave the skirt of her uniform back to the principal when he said it was okay if she didn't want to wear it as long as she wore the rest of her uniform. The principal didn't agree at first, but easily seeing that Naruto wouldn't back down, he just gave up." Haruhi said with a shrug. "Junior high school was a little more troubling because the principal was a little more insistant, but the end the result was still the same. The Principal gave up quicker because he was informed about Naruto by our middle school principal."

"I want to see how cute you look Naru-chan!" Honey said from Mori's shoulders. "Please come out!"

Naruto was silent.

"I'll re-add the third of you're debt I took away from the kiss you were supposed to give Kanako together with Haruhi." Kyouya said with his notebook ready.

Haruhi flinched paling and they didn't need to see the whisker-faced blonde to know she looked the same. After a moment, there was a sigh and the curtain open.

Kyouya barely realized his lips parted and eyes widened.

There Naruto stood with a flushed face and a pout, hands at her sides, wearing a pale yellow kimono and light pink obi underneith a crimson haori with white and orange roses all over and the sleeves going a little past her fingers light it's supposed to, and the hair orniment above her right ear was a white camellia that had a chain of five smaller white flowers hanging from it.

"Naru-chan looks so pretty!" Honey shouted, snapping Kyouya out of his stupor while the flush over Naruto's cheeks darkened.

"Now if only we'd gotten her hair extensions like mine and she could truely pass of as my daughter." Tamaki sighed, though he still smiled.

Naruto frowned and her flush disappeared, '_Again with the 'daughter' thing..._' before she sighed. "Alright, I'm dressed, now let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Naruto!" A girl said. "You both look so cute in your kimonos."<p>

"Like a couple of girls." Another said.

"More like princesses!" Another said gaining the cheers and giggles from the others around them.

"Really? Thank you." Haruhi and Naruto said smiling with their heads in a tilt towards each other, the girls cheer with hearts in their eyes.

Naruto was just happy Tamaki said it was okay for them to be a pair for a few customers if Naruto was really so embarrassed. The two were surrounded by about eleven girls and Kyouya noted how their popularity as hosts seemed to be growing.

"Kyouya-senpai," a girl with three others behind her, all flushed, "would you happen to have more of the picture books of the Host Club you were selling last Friday night at the party?"

"Picture books?" Haruhi and Naruto questioned.

"The club makes it's extra money from the promotional items like picture books Kyouya makes and sells." The Hitachiin twins explained.

"Oh."

"Unfortunately ladies," Kyouya said, "we don't have anything planned at present."

"Ohhh..." The girls whined pouting.

"Aren't the profits from selling promotional items always high?" The twins asked Kyouya in a whisper.

"That's true but the items are always poor quality." Kyouya explained. "Those picture books were filled with nothing but amature hidden-camera shots. However, if we want to make higher quality money making products, I'm afraid we may have to draw money from the school's budjet."

"So, you don't have _any _pictures of the kiss between you and Naruto?" The girls asked in unison.

Naruto imediately went wide-eyed and red-faced while Kyouya stiffened a bit. After a moment, Kyouya inwardly smirked but let a small smile show as he readjusted his glasses.

"No..." He said slowly causing the girls to sulk and Naruto to sigh in relief... that is until he said while bringing himself to his feet, "However," the girls looked to him with interest and Naruto had a sense of dread as Kyouya walked over to her, "if you wish to see it again, I'm sure Naru-chan and I can come to an agreement."

Naruto looked ready to bolt when Kyouya kneeled in front of her and took her slightly red face in his hands. "K-K-Kyouya-senpai-"

"You're the one who said I needed a long way to go when it comes to kissing." He said with a smirk, making Naruto shiver as he brushed their noses together. "Since you think so, why not be the one to make sure I get it right then?"

"U-Um..."

The girls around them were leaning in closer with their own flushed faces. But just when Kyouya looked like he was about to bring their lips together-

"Haru-chan, Naru-chan!" Honey came over holding one of his sandels crying. "I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandels."

'_Saved by the chibi!_' Naruto thought with a mental sigh of relief as she and Haruhi stood and walked over to him.

The girls wanted to see the Host Club Cool-type and Knight kiss sighed sadly and sulked.

If Kyouya were anyone else, he would have too. But he settled for standing once more and readjusting his glasses with a blank face. '_Almost had her..._'

Mori then came out of nowhere and put the lost sandle back on the crying Honey's foot.

'_Tears seem to be popular with the ladies today._' Haruhi and Naruto thought. '_But how are they all able to cry so easily?_'

Haruhi ended up backing into Hikaru and he dropped a small bottle of eyedrops, which in turn made the two girls-disguised-as-boys sweatdrop.

' _Cheaters.._' They thought.

While Haruhi was talking to the twins Naruto shook her head until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Kyouya's face barely an inch away from hers. But she soon found herself looking at him confused when he wasn't smirking or anything of the like. He looked... rather blank. Naruto just blinked as he stared at her. His eyes seemed to... _soften_... for some reason and his lips slightly parted.

"Kyouya..." Naruto said without meaning to.

"Ah. Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest." The Hitachiin twins said, snapping them out of their dazes to look where the other Host Club members were looking.

There was a girl with dirty-blonde hair and a big pink bow-tied ribbon atop her head, wearing the Ouran girl's uniform, hiding half her body from view from everybody at the enterance. While the twins went over to greet her and invite her into the clubroom, Naruto noticed she was staring in the direction of a certain tall, black haired, glasses-wearing host.

'_Does Kyouya know her?_' Naruto wondered without realizing she was staring at the Host Club Cool-type as well. '_Or is she just a girl who goes for the cool-type?_'

Kyouya noticed Naruto staring and inwardly smiled, but didn't show any outward sign that he'd noticed other than readjusting his glasses.

But then a shout from both the girl and Tamaki and the sight of Tamaki being shoved out of the way by her hand to his face, brought them out of their thoghts and into a sense of shock along with the other Host Club members as the girl continued to shout at Tamaki.

"Phony?" Tamaki gasped holding a hand over his face, looking to the girl in question.

"Yes, you're a phony!" The girl said pointing at Tamaki in what seemed to be outrage. "I can't believe that someone like you is the prince-firgure of this club! The prince-character doesn't go spreading about his love to any girl he sees so easily! How can you be so stupid? It's like you're some dimwitted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! You disgust me!"

By the end of her rant, Tamaki fell to the ground in a faint... in one-man slow-motion.

Kyouya put a hand to his chin in thought before something seemed to come back to his memory, "By any chance, are you..."

The girl looked back to him and tears were brought to her eyes as she ran over, though not before using Tamaki as a spirng board to jump at Kyouya in a hug, saying, "I've been wanting to meet you. My one true prince."

Kyouya seemed surprised, but barely showed it. Though, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Naruto flinch slightly. He said nothing as he turned his head to look at the blonde, who'd turned away when she noticed his gaze in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>... ?<strong>

"Fiancee?" The Hikaru questioned, in the clubroom after club activities had ended for the day.

"Kyouya-senpai's?" Kaoru questioned.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I'll be transfering into 1st-year, Class A tomorrow."

Tamaki was crouched down off to the side facing the wall gloomy and angered.

"He looks mad." Hikaru said.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever." Kyouya scoffed. "Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?"

Naruto snorted, "At least with Tamaki we know you're not really together."

Kyouya looked to her but she wasn't looking anywhere in his direction. She too was sulking, though it wasn't as obvious as Tamaki. Ever since Renge showed up, Naruto had avoided looking anywhere near Kyouya, kept her eyes closed, arms crossed, and shoulders tense. Kyouya adjusted his glasses when Renge started gushing about her love for Kyouya at first sight.

'_Why am I so angry anyway?_' Naruto thought. '_It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything... Wait, no! I have every right to be angry! He tried to kiss me even though he's engaged!_'

But then, Renge sent the enitre club, except Tamaki who was too busy sulking in his own little world to care what she said, into a hurricane of confusion and shock.

'_Admiring flowers? Helping an injured kitten?_' Naruto thought with wide-eyes, eyebrows furrowed, nervous smile, and corner of her mouth twitching. '_Gentleman who's kind to eveyone? Likes solitude but is lonely? What the hell is she talking about? I don't know whether to laugh at the image of Kyouya doing such uncharacteristic things or cry about the world coming to an end._'

"He looks just like the star of the popular dating simulation game, 'Uki-doki Memorial'. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi!" Renge cheered pointing at Kyouya, making eveyone come to a halt in there panicked and confused, scatterbrained thoughts and even brought Tamaki out of his sulking and into shock.

"Uki?" Haruhi and Naruto said.

"Doki?" Honey said.

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted.

"Otaku?" Hikaru shouted.

"Hn?" Mori said.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru shouted.

"I get it now." Kyouya said sitting on a couch with his chin in hand, while in the background Renge continued her gushing. "You're in love with that character. You've projected that love onto me and have somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. This Miyabi character most likely wears glasses as well."

The tenseness in Naruto's form, he noticed as she and the other members came over to him, disappeared.

"Whoa, deluded, you say?" Tamaki questioned. "Then the story about being your fiancee...?"

"I don't remeber ever acknowledging that." Kyouya said crossing his arms. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Tamaki sighed in relief that Kyouya wasn't keeping secrets while the others sweatdropped.

"Jeez, Kyouya!" Naruto said turning her back to him from behind the couch, combing her fingers through her hair. "Say something sooner why don't ya!"

Kyouya was looking over his shoulder at her turned back with a noticable smile.

"Wait... Ah! It's you too?" Renga shouted in outrage pointing at Naruto.

"Eh? Me?" Naruto pointed to herself.

"Yes, you!" Renge shouted running over and pointing a finger in Naruto's face. "You're Kyouya's delinquent friend! A real-life Kyoutaro Miuzaki!"

"Eh? Delinquent friend?" Naruto questioned as she and the others sweatdropped.

"Yes! Although, in the game, you don't have these whisker-marks," Renge said pinching Naruto's cheeks and pulling on them, much to Naruto's protest, "but these tattoos on your face and that dyed hair are enough proof of your deliquncy!"

Naruto shoved Renge's hand from her face and snarled, "They're birthmarks, though I do have tattoos it's for a good reason, this is my natural hair color, and what full-blood Japanese do you know has blue eyes like mine?"

"That's besides the point." Renge said haughtily with her hands on her hips before pointing a finger Naruto again. "Your fake friendship with Kyouya makes people start to think he isn't the way I see him!"

'_Kyouya isn't anything like the way you see him._' Everyone but Kyouya thought with a sweatdrop.

Kyouya, however, raised an eyebrow at the nonsense Renge was spouting.

"Kyouya would never be friends with someone as cold, uncouth, and arrogant as you!" Renge continued to shout.

'_She's got Naruto all wrong too..._' Everyone but Naruto thought with sweatdrops this time.

"It's your reputaion that gives Kyouya a bad name! Makes people misjudge his princely character!" Renga said putting both her hands one her hips once more. "And you're not about to convince me, you're hair color's real."

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes and an eyebrow twitching before grabbing Renge by the wrist and hauling her over to the changing curtains much to Renge's protest. After the curtains were closed, there was silence. Until-

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly Renge ran out from behind the curtain crying before planting herself in Kyouya's lap and crying into his chest, muttering about vulgarity while Naruto walked out with a satisfied expression and joined the Host Club as well.

"What did you do?" The twins asked blinking in confusion.

"I showed her the matching carpet." Naruto said with a satisfied smirk.

There was a long pause of silence, during which Renge was still crying, Tamaki went pale and jaw-dropped, Kyouya stiffened and eyes snapped wide open, and Haruhi smacked her forehead disrupting the silence.

The twins burst out laughing, ending the silence, with tears in their eyes and hugged Naruto form either side saying, "We love you, we really do!"

"Takashi, what does Naru-chan mean by that?" Honey asked with a tilt of his head. "We don't have a carpet in the changing curtain do we?"

"It's nothing Mitsukuni." Mori said with a barely noticable flush.

"I don't know what she's crying about." Naruto said from between the twins. "I was careful not to show her my gender definition so she shouldn't be so upset. But at least she believes me about my natural hair color, don't you Renge-_chan_?" Naruto asked grinning evily at the girl.

"You vulger, delinquent, monster!" Renge shouted looking up at Naruto from Kyouya's chest with a scowl. "I'll make sure your expelled treating a lady like that-"

"Please be quiet." Kyouya somewhat snapped gaining a confused and teary-eyed look from Renge as he pushed her from his lap to the couch and stood. "Naruto is not a deliquent, far from it actually. He's a scholarship student and he's a deticated one at that. Naruto is usually very respectful towards the ladies, hence his title as Host Club Knight."

"Host Club... Knight?" Renge questioned still teary-eyed.

"Yes." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses and looking to Naruto, who still had the twins arms wrapped around her but was looking at Kyouya in surprise. "He's very sensitive about family and is very protective of his cousin Haruhi. He's deticated to keeping any promise he should make. He hates people who assume things and don't bother to get the facts. It's probably that last one that made him act in such a way towards you. You just assumed by his appearance that he was a delinquent."

"But Kyouya why...?" Renge questioned. "You're supposed to defend me when the delinquent's bullying me."

"Naruto's not a deliquent and he didn't do or say anything to bully you." Kaoru and Hikaru said, hugging a now flushed Naruto a little tighter. "You bullied him to the point he snapped."

"That's right." Kyouya said looking to Renge. "Another thing that gives Naruto his title is that he doesn't back down from a challenge and is determined to prove his strength." Kyouya looked to Naruto again and smiled when she tried to hide her very flushed face behind the twins arms. "He's always ready to prove his worth and he _always_ succeeds."

"I see..." Renge looked down at her lap wiping her tears away and the club was starting to think she finally got what was going on... Until she looked up with her hands folded together, looking up at Kyouya with stars in her eyes and stood. "You're so loyal to your friends Kyouya and you always defend them no matter who you're defending them against! You're truely my prince!" All memory of what just happened and most of what was just said were wiped clean.

'_She doesn't get it..._' The club thought with a group-sweatdrop and sigh.

"According to my research, I understand you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true Kyouya?" Renge asked.

"That's right." Honey said. "Kyou-chan is our club's director."

"You're the club's director? That's perfect!" Renge said happily. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business."

"We don't need one." The twins said finally releasing Naruto. "We're just a Host Club."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this Host Club's manager!" Renge declared.

'_She's not listening..._' The twins thought with a similtanious groan.

"Um, listen Kyouya..." Tamaki tried to say.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family." Kyouya said with a small smile. "So please be polite and try not to offend her, again anyway, alright?"

Tamaki just groaned.

For whatever reason, the Host Club now had a manager.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you, hee-hee." Renge said with skipping out.

* * *

><p>;)<p>

:P

xD

**The next day**

"I thought about it a lot last night, and I think having a lady manager might not be such a bad idea." Tamaki announced.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki asked. "Renge's transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Naruto. With a girl friend around, the two might become more lady-like. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be just what's needed to stimulate Naruto and Haruhi's own senses of femininity."

"Good grief..." Haruhi all but graoned.

"This is our chance to help Naruto and Haruhi to get in touch with their feminine sides." Tamaki continued before pointing to the twins. "They don't have any friends in class right now except for these two shadey twins. That's no good for the girls."

"Like you have room to talk." The twins said.

"Just think of what happened yesterday!" Tamaki said ignoring them and looking ready to cry. "Naruto acted like an exasperate bad-boy you see in high school dramas!"

"Speaking of whom, where is Naruto?" The twins asked Haruhi.

"The Kendo-club manager saw something that happened this morning between her and one of the other club members and asked for her to come to Kendo class during her study-hall today."

"What happened this morning?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi looked up to the ceiling to tell them. "Well..."

**(^_^) FLASHBACK (^_^)**

_Naruto and Haruhi were walking near the school entrance when there was a shriek up ahead of them. The ran to find a couple of girls shouting angrily at this guy standing with two others, all three of them smirking. The guy had dark hair and pale skin but his hair was styled into eight dread locks sticking up a bit near the hair roots but still hanging near the ends around his head and two smaller dread locks each hanging over either side of his forehead. His two cronies were probably related to each other. They both had brownish hair but one had big lips and bob-cut hair that curlced up at the ends and the other had lihgt loger hair and a sharp looking face (the two guys at the end of "The Attack of The Lady Manager" original episode of OHSHC that push Renge but end up hurting Haruhi. The other guy, I made up)._

_"How dare you flip my skirt with that!" Said the girl with her long brown hair in a pony-tail, pointing to the sheathed katana the leading-guy was carrying. The girl scowling with her had a straight black hair bob-cut and wore a green ribbon to keep her hair back and had spiked out bangs._

_"Well, I certainly enjoyed the view." He said smirking while his two goons laughed._

_Naruto was instantly angered and Haruhi, knowing what would most likely happen, stepped aside as they appraoched closer._

_"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell do you think your doing Squid-head?"_

_"SQUID-HEAD?" The leading-guy shouted._

_"Wait... Is that a real katana?" Naruto asked slowly, her bangs shadowing her eyes._

_'_Uh-oh_', Haruhi thought._

_The "squid-head" smirked arrogantly, "Yeah and I'm a member of the kendo club so you better step-off."_

_"With a moron like you in the club, it makes me glad I didn't sign up." Naruto said._

_"What?" Squid-head shouted, smirk turned scowl._

_Naruto slipped her bag carefully to the ground because of something in her bag she didn't want to get ruined before the Host Club meeting today and pulled her bokuto from the strap on her back and pointed it at the squid-head, glaring coldly._

_"Waving that katana around like it's some trophy rather than an oath and even using it to violate an innocent girl by flipping her skirt... You're a disgrace to the way of the sword!" Naruto shouted._

_"You better watch you mouth pretty-boy!" The big-lipped goon said._

_"Yeah!" The sharp-faced one said. "Boss is one of the top ten best fighters in our club."_

_"I bet I can beat him in three or less moves with my bokuto against his katana." Naruto said firmly._

_"Really..." Squid-head said smirking. "Care to make that bet interesting?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow._

_"You win and I give you my personlized katana..."_

_Naruto smirked too._

_'_This guy just soaked the matches in gasoline before playing with fire._' Haruhi thought shaking her head._

_"Okay." Naruto agreed. "And if you win... I'll come to school in a girls uniform for the rest of the week. And seeing as today's Tuesday, that gives you three whole days of torment rights."_

_"Hahaha! Deal!" With that, Squid-head dropped his bag, unsheathed his katana, and charged._

_'_A fool like you who flaunts his skill and uses it and your money to get what you want rather than what you deserve, is not fit to touch a katana much less fight with one._'_ _Naruto thought as she stepped, turning sideways when Squid-head was half a foot away._

_Naruto hit Squid-heads wrists and, before he had the chance to see he'd dropped his katana, with one lower-left-to-upper-right swing, Naruto hit the end of the katana's handle and hit Squid-head in the forehead. Thus, sending the katana spinning skyward, slicing Squid-heads tie vertically up the center as he flew back from the strike to his forehead. Squid-head landed unconscious, flat on his back, four and a half feet from where Naruto stood and a second later, the katana struck the earth, the end of the blade stabbed between two stones of the walkway to the school entrance, seven feet behind Naruto._

_Squid-head's eyes were spiralling in his unconsciousness, his two cronies jaws had dropped and bodies gone stiff with fear, the two girls there had hearts in their eyes and floating around their heads, Haruhi just shook her head smiling and went to go get the katana's sheath lying on the ground at Squid-head's cronies' feet, and Naruto put her bokuto against her shoulder and sent a cold glare to the unconscious form of Squid-head before going back and taking the katana from the stone path as if it were excaliber._

_"Um... Thank you..." The pony-tailed girl said with a swooning sigh when Naruto joined with Haruhi and sheather her new katana._

_Naruto turned to them gave them a bright closed-eye smile. "No problem."_

_The girls swooned and giggled to each other._

_"Naruto Namikaze, right?"_

_Everyone but the unconscious Squid-head looked towards the voice. There stood a man with long black hair tied in a low pony tail and a diagonal line on each cheek._

_"Manager!" The two big-lipped cronies exclaimed._

_"Manager?" Naruto and Haruhi questioned._

_"I'm Itachi Uchiha, third-year, the kendo-clubs manager." The man intruduced. He gestured to Squid-head and said, "That's Masurao Kotenmaki. He's a second-year who just can't seem to get of his high horse, so I'd like to thank you for knocking him down a few pegs. And I haven't seen moves like like since the Pheonix Queen and/or Kyuubi Knight..." He smiled a small, but still noticable, smile when Naruto and Haruhi flinched. "What's your last class for the day?"_

_"It's a study-hall." Naruto answered._

_"Perfect. Why don't you come by the Kendo class clubroom for last period and we can talk for bit?" Itachi requested._

_Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging, "Okay, sure."_

_"Great. I'll see you then..."_

**(T-T) END FLASHBACK (T-T)**

Haruhi was sighing by the end of the flashback, "When she said she had a feeling she'd need her bokuto today before we left home, I was hoping she was wrong. But, as usual, Naruto's instincts were right."

"Yeah, I overheard eveything when they were talking to her during Takashi's class today. Naru-chan beat one of the guys just under Takashi in sword-skill this morning before classes started with only a couple moves." Honey said excitedly. "The katana was personlized and Squid-head, _hee-hee_, tried to get the kendo-club captin to get Naruto to give it back. But the captain only said he shouldn't have been stupid enough to bet it in the first place and that Naruto was right."

'_It actually looks more like it was personalized for Naruto..._' Haruhi thought remembering what the katana looked like.

"The kendo instructor, team captain, _and_ the club-manager asked for Naru-chan to watch todays class and asked for her to stay after to talk too." Honey said. "And the katana Naruto got was so pretty! The sheath with red and had the kanji for 'Kyuubi' and 'Knight' near the handle in black and on the other end was this orange fox-head shape with black eyes and had gold fire surrounding it. It had this spiral shaped guard and red cloth wrapped around the handle and the blade itself was razor sharp steel with a bluish tint. It was so shiney!"

Kyouya smiled at the descrption and adjusted his glasses thinking, '_According to my reasearch, it sounds more like it was personalized for Naruto... Perhaps this "Squid-head" is a fan of hers..._'

The door opened and in walked an out-of-breath-from-running Naruto with her, carrying a bokuto and her new katana on her back, "Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright Naruto, Haruhi and Honey explained everything." Tamaki said.

"Okay." Naruto said closing the door behind her.

"So what did the kendo club want?" The twins asked.

"Well... they wanted me to join." Naruto said.

Everyone looked to her in surprise, except Haruhi, Mori, and Honey.

"I said I'd think about it." Naruto said. "Though I still practice sword fighting among other things, I was only able to really do so in my other schools and had to practice by myself over the summer since I couldn't afford classes. I wasn't planning on signing up for kendo here because I needed to focus on my studies."

"I think you should join Naru-chan." Honey said with a nod of agreement from Mori. "Takashi will be there."

"But I'd have to tell the instructor, club-manager, and team captain I'm a girl." Naruto said quietly before mumbling to herself, "Although, I have a feeling the manager may already know."

"If you really want to join, I'll set up a meeting tomorrow morning for you, those three, and the chairmen so they're sworn to secrecy." Kyouya said taking out his phone. "But it may take a few days because the chairman is on a business trip and I'm not possitive when he'll be back."

"... Okay." Naruto said with a small, shy, and flushed, but clearly ecstatic, smile.

'_She really likes kendo._' The Host Club thought after seeing such a smile.

Tamaki sighed. "I want them to be more girlish and Naruto dicides to join the kendo club." Anime tears fall. "Why are Daddy's daughters so rebellious?"

Everyone but Tamaki sweatdrops.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto asked Haruhi.

"Tamaki seems to think with Renge around, her lady-like tendencies will rub off on us, especially since she's in our class." Haruhi said.

"Good grief..." Naruto graoned, facepalming.

"That's what I said." Haruhi told her.

The door opened a crack and there stood Renge smiling brightly. "Hello everyone! You'll be happy to hear that your new manager Renge, has baked cookies for all of you!" She said holding up cookies wrapped in colorful tissue paper.

"You see?" Tamaki said standing. "Isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved!"

"I didn't make them for you phony prince." Renge said flatly.

Tamaki sat facing a wall sulking.

Renge imediately stood in front of Kyouya and said, "They're a little burnt, but I already know what you're going to say Kyouya..." Renge paused for a moment not realizing she handed the cookies over to Haruhi while in her short day dream before putting her hands to her face saying, "Oh, Kyouya, you're so sweet..." She sighed happily with hearts all around her as Honey took a cookie.

"She's right, they're really burnt." Honey said.

Mori came up behind him and said, "Spit it out Mitsukuni, that's bad for you."

Suddenly, Renge grew a tic-mark and her hair seemed to grow alive with angry snakes as she chased them around the room.

"Ahhh! She's scary!" Honey shouted as Mori was carrying him in the chase.

Haruhi and Naruto watched with sweatdrops and both tried the cookies themselves.

"They're not so bad." Naruto said.

"Yeah, they got a good flavor to them." Haruhi agreed.

The twins came over and seeing the look in their eyes, Naruto and Haruhi just let them do what they wanted.

"Let me try..." Hikaru said to Haruhi, putting the cookie back in her mouth before taking a bite himself.

Tamaki stared.

"Uh-oh, Naruto, " Kaoru said turning the blonde's head, "you've got cookie crums on your face." He said licking her whisker marked cheek, making her close her right eye.

Tamaki stared harder until he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Gahhh!" He shouted pointing at them looking back and forth between the evily grinning twins and Kyouya, unable to say anything clearly.

"And suddenly, the four classmates have become closer than they ever have before." Kyouya said plainly.

"You know, if you'd just said so, I could've gotten them myself." Naruto said to Kaoru innocently with a couple fingers touching where Kaoru licked her.

"Yeah and if you wanted to try one, there's plenty right here." Haruhi said to Hikaru holding up the cookies.

Tamaki appeared in front of the girls holding their chins, "Your reactions are all wrong! This is where you're supposed to rebuff them and casually brush them aside!"

"Please stop sexually harrassing us, senpai." The girls rebuffed him, looking off to the side.

"Sexual harrassment?" Tamaki exclaimed. "If that counts as sexually harrssing you, then they're twice as guilty! Some body call the police!"

"Okay, okay, Boss. Cut it out, we're sorry." The twins said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Naruto said suddenly, slipping her bag from her shoulder and took out a large cookie-tin and a box from the bottom of her bag. "Last night I made cookies and pie for the Host Club for today. Mostly for Honey, with his sweet tooth. I picked them up from the fridge the cafeteria chefs allowed me to use all day before coming here from the kendo class clubroom."

Honey ran up and stood on his toes in front of Naruto, smiling brightly, "What'd you make?"

He completely forgot he was running from Renge, who'd stopped when she heard what Naruto said.

"Peanut butter cookies and chocolate banana cream pie." Naruto said smiling.

"Yay!" Honey said jumping down and sitting with a knife and fork ready, all stary-eyed.

Naruto laughed before going over to where Honey sat with Mori right behind her. Tamaki suddenly came up and hugged Naruto around the shoulders from behind as soon as she'd put down the box and cookie-tin.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Tamaki said rubbing his cheek against Naruto's hair crying anime tears. "The eldest daughter making treats for the family shows just the kind of thing I was taking about."

He let go of Naruto and reached for a cookie but Naruto slapped his hand. "Peanut butter cookies Tamaki. You're allergic. Have some pie." The whisker-faced blonde said holding a slice of the chocolate banana cream pie up in front of him.

Surprised, Tamaki took the slice, looking back up at Naruto, who only looked back with bored half-lidded eyes, back to the slice, and back to Naruto with teary eyes before putting down the pie and hugging Naruto to his chest crying with hearts flying around. "My daughter's so carring for her papa! She's lovely! This proves, her love for kendo is just that she's strong! My lovely, loving, precious eldest daughter!"

As Tamaki continued with the gushing over his "eldest daughter", Naruto just sighed, arms limp at her sides, deciding it was best if she just let him get it out of his system before realizing that if he didn't let go soon, Honey would most likey eat his slice of pie.

Suddenly, however, another single strong arm intervened, wrapping around Naruto's shoulders from behind and pulling her from Tamaki's embrace. Surprised, Naruto looked up to see Kyouya smiling at an equally surprised Tamaki.

"MAMA! Give me back my eldest daughter!" Tamaki said reaching his arms out only for Kyouya to hit them with his notebook.

"You'd better eat your pie before Honey beats you to it." Kyouya said making Tamaki stand straight in realization, "Besides, Naruto and I need to have a mother-daughter talk."

Tamaki turned to his pie just in time to save it from Honey and ate it himself as the others joined in trying the treats Naruto made as well while off to the side Renge simply observed. When Tamaki turned back to his pie, Naruto was so surprised, she let Kyouya drag her away by the one-armed-hug-around-the-shoulders with the heels of her sneakers sliding across the floor as he left.

"Now who's the one making the married couple thing stick?" Naruto asked flatly as Kyouya turned a before letting her go. "Now what was that about?"

Kyouya said nothing, just readjusted his glasses. '_That's what I'd like to know._' Kyouya thought. '_I just saw Tamaki hugging her and I relaxed when he let go. But when he hugged her again and she let him... Before I realized what I was doing, I was hugging her myself. Tamaki wasn't the only one doing a lot of thinking last night._' He looked to Naruto and looked off into space once more. '_It's easy to see I have feelings for her. She could possibly have feelings for me as well... She sulked when she'd thought Renge and I were engaged... Then again, so did Tamaki because we're friends and he thought I was keeping secrets... But she was blushing so cutely when I defended her against Renge... I was already doing so before I could shut myself up... But she let Tamaki hug her... The twins are fine because it's easy to see she and Haruhi are just used to their antics... But she let TAMAKI hug her..._'

He was brought out of his thoughts with a sun-kissed hand waving in front of his face, "Hellooooo. Kyouya-senpai, you still in there?'

"Kyouya." He said before he realized it and readjusted his glasses again.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned taking her hand back.

"... Just call me Kyouya."

"... Oh... Okay..." She said flushing lightly, taking her hand back.

"... Naruto... how do you feel about Tamaki?"

"He's my senpai." Naruto said with a shrug. "I guess I can call him my friend too. He can be annoying, sure, but he's a good guy."

"Then why did you let him hug you?"

"I decided it was best if she just let him get it out of his system before realizing that if he didn't let go soon, Honey would most likey eat his slice of pie." Naruto said. "But you got there and reminded him first."

"I see. Then... how do you feel towards m-"

"Every single one of you! Except Kyouya and Naruto, your characters are all lukewarm!" Renge shouted from the other side of the wall making Kyouya feel like slouching and Naruto peek to see what's going on.

Kyouya and Naruto went back to see what Renge was talking about while Kyouya couldn't help but think, '_That girl is starting to become a pest._'

"All of you hosts are missing a sort of 'dark' side!" Renge said. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome boys who are toubled. Kyouya can be too nice at times and Naruto misjudged as a delinquent, even I was fooled! However, I saw something Naruto did this morning and have discovered how truely Knightly he is!" Renge said with hearts before going back to her rant. "If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before the girls grow tired of it! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds!"

As she started pointing the others out one by one and telling them what their characters _should _be, Naruto's head drooped forward.

'_I'm glad she changed the "delinquent" to "misjudged as a delinquent"... sort of. But What the heck?_' Naruto thought. '_Honey as a cute faced thug? Mori as a childhood-friend flunkie? The twins as basketball players stuck in their own world? Haruhi's a constantly bullied honor student? That's such a cliche! And Tamaki as a lonely-prince? ... And he likes it... __**Greeeeaaaat**__!_'

"But, Kyouya, you're perfect." Renge said turning to Kyouya and Naruto. "You just stay your usual kind and affectionate self, okay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored." Kyouya said smiling cooly.

"And Naruto, you as well, just be yourself. As a protective cousin, you're nearly always around Haruhi because he's always being bullied." Renge said to the whisker-faced blonde.

Naruto just sighed and shrugged lazily.

* * *

><p>;)<p>

:P

XD

' - ' ~ ?

The story starts in a gym.

The crowd is cheering and the game is tied and will stay that way if Hikaru can't get this shot. He leaps, the ball goes in and the crowd goes wild! But Hikaru's own cheering came ot a halt when there was a call for a stretcher. There's Kaoru on the floor holding his leg.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted running to him.

"Hikaru, stop!" A man said. "You need to get back to the game!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted smacking the hand on his shoulder away.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru groaned painfully. "Listen, take it easy... You can't go on trying to feel my pain." He lifted a hand and placed it on Hikaru's cheek. "Understand? You're not the one who got hurt... No go on."

"I can't!" Hikaru cried taking hold of Kaoru's hand, tears falling freely. "It hurts! It hurts so much Kaoru..."

"_Your pain is my pain._" Renge's voice says for them. "_It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living._"

The scene changes and the twins are in the same possitions out in the schoolyard as the dark clouds above them cried as well and there standing by them was their blonde senpai.

"I envy you two." Tamaki said with a sad smile. "Being able to support one another like that..."

"But Suoh-senpai..." Hikaru said.

"How can you be envious of us?" Kaoru asked.

"You're the school's idol." Hikaru said confused.

"An idol, right..." He said hollowly. "If people are going to worship me over something as superficial as my appearance... I'm sure I'm better off alone."

"_One injured heart intersects with another._" Renge's voice said. "_They pass each other, wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?_"

The scene changes again and Haruhi is running in the rain and can't seem to run anymore. Haruhi stands against the tree to catch his breath.

"You can't run away forever."

Haruhi gasps before facing his tormentor and falls to the wet ground.

"You're about to learn what happens when anyone crosses me." Haninozuka said with a smirk.

"Don't Mitsukuni." Morinozuka said. "Every time you hurt others, you're the one the ends up hurt."

"I didn't ask for any of your adice, Takashi." Haninozuka snapped. "You want me to put you over my knee again?"

"_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys?_" Renge's voice asked. "_Or something else?_"

"Leave him alone!"

Haninozuka and Morinozuka look to their right while Haruhi looks to his left to find Naruto out of breath holding his bokuto ready.

"Well, if it isn't the knight ready to save his princess..." Haninozuka said with a smirk. "Have you rethought about my offer?"

"I told you I'd never become your dog, Haninozuka-senpai." Naruto barked. "We both know I never go back on my word and that's not about to change."

"Then get out of here." Haninozuka said cooly. "This is none of your business. Just something that needs to be taken care of between me and your cousin."

"He's family, that makes it my business!" Naruto said running between Haruhi and their two senpais. "And Haruhi was only defending_ me_."

"How touching..." Haninozuka mocked with a smirk. "It's really too bad Naruto. I really liked you enough to make you my servant... or pet, whichever you prefer. But you know, nothing pisses me off more than people who don't know their place." After a moment, his smirk held... before it quickly melted into a teary face and Honey ran into Naruto tackling her to the ground next to Haruhi, hugging them both crying. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan, Naru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"CUT!" Renge shouted angrily. "Cut! Cut! Cut! What is wrong with you? Stick to the script!"

"But, I can't..." Honey said crying.

"Camera, put it on hold for now!" Renge ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" A cammera man saluted.

"How did it suddenly go from talking about changing our characters to filming a movie?" Hikaru asked.

"And why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?" Haruhi asked with Naruto right beisde her toweling her blonde spikes dry.

"Apparently, she ruches them here from Hollywood." Kyouya answered before nodding his head over to Renge speaking with a gray bearded guy in a cap and sunglasses. "That man there was the director to the vampire movie '_Millennial Snow_' that was the number-one box-office hit across America last year.

'_Damn these rich people..._' Haruhi thought.

'_She's really turning us into her favorite game come to life..._' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"And another thing," Hikaru said, "how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

"I don't really get it either." Naruto said hanging her towel over her shoulders. "Just a few seconds of witnessing your brotherly-love like in the Host Club and they should be able to tell right off the bat, it's Hikaru. But if they already know, maybe they just wanted to switch things up a bit."

The twins made two synchronized nods thinking she could be right.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi said. "But they're not baseball players."

The twins, Naruto, and Kyouya stared at her for a moment blankly.

After that moment, Kyouya continued taking notes, Naruto smacked her forehead, and the twins said, "If you don't know, nevermind."

"Naruto!" Renge called. "We need you in make up for the beating you take for Haruhi from Haninozuka!"

"Okay!" Naruto said running off.

A few minutes later, Tamaki was done his last scene.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called running over to the brunette brunette with a smile. "So how was I? Did you like my preformance?"

"It was pretty awsome." Haruhi said hoenstly before handing him a towel. "I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself." Tamaki said toweling his hair dry. "I'm starting to think is might be a good idea for me to explore it."

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi asked. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now senpai."

Tamaki looked at her surprised before looking down at the now seemingly interesting ground with a lightly flushed shy smile, "R-Really? Well, if you say so Haruhi..."

'_If he gets more in touch with his darker side, he'll be that much more trouble._' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, Naruto, you're on!" Renge called.

"Coming!" The two scholarship students called back from different locations.

Haruhi got to Renge first... and she wasn't so happy with what she found.

'_Those two... where have I seen them before?_' Haruhi thought in a coldsweat.

"These two just agreed to make a special appearence in our film." Renge said.

"Your film?" The shorter-haired one asked.

"What are you talking abo... Hm?" The longer-haired sharp-faced goon took a closer lookat Haruhi. "Hey wait... AH! You're that guy that was with the blond-haired punk that took out Boss!"

"Ah! HIM?" The shorter-haired big-lipped goon shouted. "Where's the blond rat that stole Boss katana personally made for him to deticate it to the Kyuubi Knight in hopes of giving it to her and making her his girlfriend?"

"Hmm?" Haruhi questioned with a tilt of her head in thought. After a pause, she remebered pointing at the two, "Ah! You two are from this morning!"

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?" The two goons exclaimed.

"I know, aren't they perfect?" Renge said happily getting bakc their attention. "After all, we're going to need some big tough guys fro the climax!"

"Are frickin kidding me?"

Everyone looked back to where Haruhi had come from and gave a shout of shock, though Renge's was more in the excited and happy kind of shock.

There Naruto stood with her hands in her pockets, blazer and tie gone, a button-up covered in dirt missing the top two buttons and the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, chest badaged (it was suggested by Kyouya that Naruto could still be healing from a beating she'd taken at another time so Renge and the movie crew wouldn't find out she's a girl), bruise and bloddy lip with blood dripping down her chin, right cheek with a scrape, dirt covered face, and her left earlobe bloody and swollen to look like an earring was rippede out.

"Naruto what happened?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"It's just movie make-up and a different shirt Haruhi." Naruto said with a slightly amused smile with the brunette sighed in relief. "Now Renge what are you talking about 'tough guys for the climax'?"

"For the fight scene of course!" Renge said excitedly. "It's when all the club members set aside their differences and fight against the school's real villians! According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being part of the Japanese Mafia! Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?"

"Whta's with this crazy chic?" The big-lipped goon asked crying anime tears.

"What my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The shrp-faced one said, also crying anime tears.

Massaging her temples a moment, Naruto said tired of all this, "Oh for the love of... Renge, this is taking this too far-"

But, as always, Renge wasn't listening. She took hold of of the big-lipped goon's and started pulling him towards the movie set.

He yanked his arm away shouting, "You don't even know me!" and shoved Renge towards some movie equipment.

There was the crash of impact, but Renge opened her eyes to find Naruto and Haruhi behind her. A lightbulb from one of the lamps had broken on impact with the wall, but only Naruto got a cut about her right eyebrow.

"Ow..." The two said as Renge stepped away and they fell in a kneel.

"Omigosh, are you two okay?" Renge asked quickly.

"That guy's right Renge." Haruhi said. "You can't do that."

"Right. If you keep judging people by their appearance and comparing them to characters in your game, you're just stereotyping them and you'll never see who they really are." Naruto said. "I'd thought you learned when you saw me as a delinquent and was able to see you were wrong, but I was wrong. You still don't get it."

"I don't understand." Renge said. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"What happened Haruhi, Naru-" Tamaki was cut off by the sight of them.

He still didn't know that only the cut on the right side of Naruto's brow and blood dripping down the side of her face was real and Haruhi was teary-eyed. Next thing anyone knew was Tamaki clutching the big-lipped goons shirt in a fist and shoved him against the wall angered.

"So which one of you jerks did it?" He hissed.

"W-Wait Suoh!" The sharp-faced one said quickly. "It's not what you think! That girl started it all, she was giving us a hard time!"

"That doesn't explain why Naruto's such a mess!" Tamaki barked.

"No Tamaki-senpai, they didn't do this!" Naruto said as she and Haruhi stood up. "This is just movie make-up." '_Though I should keep my real cut in the dark for now._'

"It's true senpai." Haruhi said wiping her eye. "It wasn't their fault, they were provoked."

As sson as Tamaki let go to check over Haruhi, the two goons ran away scared.

Tamaki gently took Haruhi's face in his hands and asked carefully, "Haruhi... are you in any pain?"

"It just stings a little." Haruhi said taking one of her contacts out. "My contact..."

"Your... contact?" Tamaki said now confused to a blank.

"Yeah, it must've slipped." Haruhi said simply.

Naruto started laughing relieved and Tamaki joined her.

"You're a full-fledged host now!" Tamaki declared still laughing. "You're able to cry without eyedrops!"

"Well don't I feel degraded." Naruto said flatly before laughing again with Haruhi joining her and Tamaki this time.

"Pl.. Please tell me you got that on camera!" Renga shouted to the camera guys behind her.

"Yes ma'am!" The said happily.

"YES!" She cheered. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out and Naruto saying it was movie makeup, we'll change the line later, that was the ideal final scene! All we need now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyouya!"

_SMASH!_

"Huh?"

"Ah! My camera!" The cameraman shouted.

There stood Kyouya, rock-in-hand against the broken camera lens.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Renge asked Kyouya.

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member to be engaged in violence." Kyouya said flatly. "I think you've caused enough touble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest...?" Renge said, tears falling. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me everything's alright! That I'm not supposed to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyouya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not who Kyouya is at all." Tamaki said with a smile.

Renge gasped and turned to face Tamaki, Naruto, and Haruhi. Seeing they were serious, she feel to her knees crying.

Naruto and Haruhi walked over to her and Haruhi asked, "Does it really matter?"

She looked up when they crouched down with smiles.

"Who cares if Kyouya is different from what you expected?" Haruhi asked.

"It's more fun to find out who a person is by getting to know them little by little." Naruto said.

"Got it?" The two asked smiling together.

Renge blinked her tears away and after a few moments of thought she nodded.

"Now lets get that looked at Naruto." Kyouya said touching the cut on her forehead when she stood.

"Ow! Don't touch it that stings!" She said angry.

"What? Naruto, you said it was movie makeup!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It is senpai." Naruto said putting a hand over her cut. "But a lightbulb in one of the lamps we crashed into broke against the wall and fell... A piece got me. It's just a small cut so I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

"Never the less, you're injured." Tamaki said with his arms crossed. "Haruhi, go help her with that."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>;)<p>

:P

XD

xP

**A few days later...**

"Things may be interesting today." Kyouya said.

"How so? Oh! Hello ladies, come on in." Tamaki said to the customers that day.

"I bought the movie your club made!" One girl said excitedly.

"Me too!"

"I did too!"

"So did I!"

"Hmm?" The Host Club, except Kyouya, questioned.

"You did...?" Tamaki asked.

"That rain scene was the best!" One girl gushed.

"I love the lonely prince!" Gushed another.

"And the loving relatioship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"

"I want to see Honey act like a thug again!"

"And Mori was so sensitive!"

"I want to hold a bullied Haruhi!"

"I love seeing Naruto protective over his family and refusal to back down!"

"And he was injured so bad for Haruhi!"

"And Haruhi crying for him!"

"And how Tamaki held the teary-eyed Haruhi in the end?"

"Kyyaaaa!" The girls screamed excitedly.

"Kyouya...?" Tamaki said.

"Although I'd broken the lens, the film already shot wasn't damaged." Kyouya said wrting notes. "Naturally, I did cut out that one violence scene, however, some parts that did part take afterwards were kept with music for sound rather than what was said. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a great job. But I suppose that's to be expected."

The other club members sweatdropped and the twins asked flatly, "So is this what you meant by intersting?"

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." Kyouya said.

'_When exactly did he plan all this?_' Haruhi and Naruto thought.

Naruto still had a small bandage over the cut on her forehead.

"Good day eveyone." Renge said with a smile.

"Renge?" Tamaki said. "Didn't you go back to France?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." Renge said. "It was so chivalrous of you to risk your lives, one of you even got injured to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about juding people." Renge took Naruto's right and Haruhi's left hands, holding the hands back to back, and held them up with a flushed smile and happy tear eyes. "When you two were talking about getting to know people, you were talking about me!"

"GAH!" Tamaki shouted.

"Sure..." Haruhi and Naruto said with sweatdrops.

"Come on!" She said dragging them away. "Let's all go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you both got to know me better!"

"What?" The two girls exclaimed.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai..." Hikaru said.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyouya said with a hidden evil smirk. "Everything Renge said was true."

"No it isn't!" Tamaki shouted.

"But I thought you were the one wanted them to have a female friend in the first place." Kyouya said still smiling his usual way.

"Well yeah a female companion NOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Tamaki shouted.

"Come on you two and let's play together!" Renge said with hearts flying around her head.

"No wait! Don't take Haruhi from meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Naruto growled over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>XD<p>

;)

:P

**Well, so ends another chapter.**

**Next time the twins fight, we meet Neckozawa... and a few other things will happen.**

**Till next time!**

**Ahhhhhh!**

**My niece got onto my computer when I wasn't looking, JUST FOR A SECOND, and ended up deleting the story.**

**Luckily I didn't have to rewrite anything and was even able to edit a couple mistakes.**

**BUT I LOST ALL MY REVIEWS! TT-TT**

**I felt like crying but I decided to put the story back.**

**... But I still wish I had my original reviews back. *sob, sob* TT~TT**


	4. Twin vs Twin?

**So here's the forth chapter...**

***sigh***

**I know I should seem more enthusiastic and I, honestly, am excited to adding a fourth chapter to this fic.**

**But I'm still depressed about my niece deleting the story from the site, making me lose all my awesome original reviews. (TT~TT) Sure, there were only twelve, but I loved them all the same...**

**Is it just me, or do I sound like someone died? (XP)**

**... (^_^') Yeah, I thought so.**

**O-kay, I'm over it.**

**In this chapter the twins fight, we meet Nekozawa... and a few other things happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four Twin vs Twin?<span>

"Let's all play the _Which-one-is-Hikaru? _Game!" The twins declared to their customers wearing dark green caps, making them laugh and clap happily. "So? Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Well... Let's see..." One girl said. "It's hard to say..."

"You're both so identical." Another girl said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but, so far, none have succeeded." The twins said proudly.

"What a stupid game." Haruhi said as she and Naruto walked by them with Haruhi carrying a book and Naruto carrying her bokuto, feeling she needed it again.

"What, have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" The twins asked crossly.

"Not really." Haruhi said honestly as she and Naruto stopped to look back at the twins. "I just don't understand why you two are so popular."

"That's not very nice." The twins say.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said suddenly standing on Naruto's left. "It seems that Haruhi and Naruto..."

"... don't quite understand the benefits of having a pair of twins as members of the Host Club." Kaoru finished suddenly appearing on Haruhi's right.

"I get it just fine. It's simply because it's taboo." Naruto said gaining the twins attention before explaining to Haruhi, "Like if there's a rumor of some keeping a big secret, people feel they have to find out what that secret is. Or if ordered not to push a certain button, not to touch something they're not supposed to, or not to do something specific... People do it anyway just to see what'll happen."

"That's right." The twins said smiling.

"See? Naruto get's it." Kaoru said.

"In our case," Hikaru explained, "just the fact that we're a couple of handsome guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and friendship."

"And we use the highest taboo of us being twins as our biggest weapon." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru now stood on either side of one of their short-haired customers.

"On top of that," Hikaru said taking the girls chin in his open hand, "who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

Kaoru then took the girl's chin in his own open hand finishing, "It's a maiden's ultimate romance. Being loved by two tightly bonded twins, right?"

"M-Me?" The girl questioned with a quickly flushing face. "W-W-W-Well, um... I can't take it anymore!" She said smiling brightly with a red face like she were to die.

The other customers cheered loudly with hearts flying around them.

The twins smile at Haruhi proudly who didn't seem very impressed while Naruto shook her head smiling amusedly.

"Think of it this way Haruhi..." Naruto said. "What if we were the ones acting like Hikaru and Kaoru but with our own style added in?"

Naruto and Haruhi looked up to the ceiling imagining it for a moment... But burst out laughing a second later.

"Oh god..." Haruhi laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to keep a straight face even with you as my partner Naruto."

"You never know..." Naruto said laughing but trying to get her breath back.

"It wouldn't work for you two." The twins said gaining the scholarship pair's attention.

"Even though you two are close..." Hikaru said lazily, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist.

"... you couldn't possibly gain the attention our relationship has." Kaoru said wrapping an arm around Hikaru's shoulders.

Naruto and Haruhi looked at the twins with bored half-lidded eyes before looking to each other and sharing a sly, nearly Hitachiin twin-like, smile.

"Hey, Haruhi..." Naruto said slowly, gaining the twins and many customers' attention, seeing as now Naruto stood in front of Haruhi with one hand on Haruhi's shoulder and the other caressing Haruhi's cheek. "So messy... You still have batter on your face from cooking okonomiyaki for breakfast this morning... It's a good thing you didn't make them while wearing you uniform."

"Um... Sorry..." Haruhi said hugging her book with a slightly irritated pout.

"Don't be sorry." Naruto said smiling, slipping her hand from Haruhi's cheek to hold the brunettes chin. "It was your turn to cook breakfast and it was good. I'm just sorry we had to hurry to eat so I couldn't take my time enjoying your hard work."

Haruhi lightly flushed and blinked embarrassedly, although the flush wasn't part of the act because she honestly liked it when someone complimented her food. "Oh... Well, maybe we can make some more after club activities... together this time. I like making food together with you... It makes it more fun to make before we eat together..." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Okay... Oh!" Naruto said looking down and pulling at the collar of Haruhi's shirt with an index finger to reveal some of Haruhi's collar-bone, much to the guests' pleasure. "Silly Haruhi, even got batter down here..." Naruto said leaning down and licking Haruhi's collarbone.

"Ah! Naruto!" Haruhi gasped with a flushed face and closed eyes.

"KYAA!" The girls behind the twins swooned before fainting with beat red faces.

The twins themselves had beat red faces but miraculously still stood staring.

Haruhi opened an eye to peak and turned her eyes in the twins' direction. Simultaneously, the cousins burst out laughing once more.

"Okay." Haruhi said laughing but quickly gaining her breath back. "I have to admit, that was fun."

"Yeah." Naruto gaining her breath back as well. "But it's not really our style."

Haruhi shook her head agreeing, "No, but it could do for a laugh we need now and then."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

'_We've met our match..._' The twins thought as their flush slowly disappeared.

And then Tamaki came running with a laptop under his arm, seeming to erase all memory of that NaruHaru moment... For the time being.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He shouted.

"Hm?" The twins questioned.

"When I gave you two control of the club's website, I did so on one condition, THAT YOU WOULD TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"

"We take our job very seriously Boss." Hikaru said.

"In fact, last night, we worked on it til early this morning." Kaoru said.

"Is _THIS _what you worked so hard on?" Tamaki said openning the laptop.

Haruhi turned white with a choking sound as if her spirit were slipping from her jaw-dropped mouth while Naruto had round white eyes, twitching eyebrow, and a tic-mark on her forehead.

The image the twins worked so hard on just happened to be a picture of Naruto and Haruhi with their hands on their hips, standing beside each other, naked from the waist up, backs facing the camera, giving a full view of Naruto's phoenix wing tattoos, Haruhi smiling over her left shoulder and Naruto standing to her left, and the blonde was looking over her right shoulder with a sideways view of her face smiling at the camera.

Although it was them, the body-shapes were clearly male... surrounded by roses.

"Haru-chan and Naru-chan look so cool!" Honey said appearing out of nowhere as well Mori holding him and a bunch of girls gathering to look at the picture.

"So sexy~..." One girl gushed as hearts flew around all of them.

"Naruto's tattoo goes so well with his features..."

"Haruhi's skin looks so soft..."

"I want to touch them..."

"Kyaa! Hehehee..." They cheered.

"When?" Tamaki demanded from the twins.

"Huh?"

"WHEN DID YOU GUYS TAKE _NAKED_ PICTURES OF NARUTO AND HARUHI?"

No one seemed to notice the mechanical pencil break in Kyouya's hand before he looked up from his note-taking at the comotion and joined those viewing Tamaki's laptop. Soon Tamaki started going into hysterics and coming up with the theory that the girls had been bribed with fancy tuna and BBQ spare ribs. After Kyouya got a look at the picture on the laptop screen, he shook his head with an amused smile, took out a spare mechanical pencil, and went back to his note-taking.

"Your imagination is crazy Boss." The twins said to Tamaki.

"It's obvious the photo's been altered." Hikaru said.

Tamaki froze and asked, "... It was photo-shopped?"

"It was a pretty good job right?" Hikaru asked proudly snapping Tamaki out of his stupor.

"We have some major talent with this kind of thing." Kaoru said just as proudly.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?" Tamaki shouted before pulling a a magazine with hearts flying around him. "But if you're going to photo-shop it, why not put Haruhi into this idol photo collection? Can you, please? And there's a few things Naruto would look good in, in here too!"

"Don't be ridiculous Boss." Hikaru said. "Why don't you just ask Haruhi..."

"... to wear something like that." Kaoru said. "We all know Naruto hates wearing skirts and stuff."

"That's true..." Tamaki said turning to the girls who were still in their frozen-in-shock and wearing their twitching-in-anger(Naruto) and spirit-leaving-body(Haruhi) expressions. "Naruto wouldn't go for it but maybe if I just asked Haruhi..." Tamaki disappeared and reappeared holding a dress up behind Haruhi. "What do you think about this my dear?"

"Why do you have a dress on hand?" Honey asked.

Back at the laptop the girls were having their own conversation about what the two scholarship students would look good in.

"They look so handsome." A girl said.

"Gorgeous!" Another agreed.

"They do, but I have to agree with Tamaki." Another girl said. "I'd love to see what they'd look like dressed in ladies clothing."

"They both have this cute and delicate look to them, I'm sure they'd look great in anything!"

"*Gasp* Like the Ouran school girl's uniform!"

"Or even a commoner school girl's uniform!"

"Or a French maid outfit?"

"What about kitty-ears? Naruto would look even more adorable with his whiskers!"

"Kyyaaaa! Heeheehee..."

By this time, Haruhi could only sigh and let her head droop forwards while Naruto also let her head droop forward but with a hand over her face. Haruhi sent a narrow-eyed unimpressed look with a growl to Tamaki over her shoulder, making him hurry away with anime tears before she and Naruto turned to the twins. Once again, Kaoru had an arm around Hikaru's shoulders and Hikaru had an arm around Kaoru's waist.

"Now quit it." Haruhi said. "Stop making weird pictures of us without out permission. Got that?"

"We could understand it if you'd asked first for another reason to keep our secret and help lower our dept by adding to the merchandise for photos to sell," Naruto said, "but just what exactly do you take us for?"

The twins smile slyly before saying, "Isn't it obvious? You're our toys."

"In order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life..." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru brought themselves to either side of the girls.

"... on must find himself some stimulating toys." Kaoru said.

Haruhi sweatdropped with a fist at her side clenched while Naruto's tic-mark came back and a hand gripped her bokuto's handle.

"We're not your toys okay?" Haruhi said frustrated making the twins chuckle.

Cooling her head when she got an idea, Naruto put both her hands on her hips and smiled her own sly smile. Kyouya noticed this from afar and raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she hadn't snapped at the twins as well.

"Your toys huh?" Naruto asked gaining the twins attention. "As your toys I'm sure there are a couple things you would love to know about our bodies to play with then... Like what place to touch Haruhi to make her _squeak_?"

Haruhi froze and look to Naruto in shock, '_She __**wouldn't**__..._'

"Squeak?" The twins questioned, instantly intrigued.

Tamaki, brought out of his sulking by the declaration, was also intrigued but stayed facing the wall with the dress still in his hands.

"Or how about a place where you could _carress_ me and I instantly turn to into putty in your hands?" Naruto questioned.

Kyouya blinked, '_Putty...?_'

'_No..._' Haruhi thought, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. '_She __**definitely**__ wouldn't..._'

"Putty?" The twins questioned standing side by side once again.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto said nodding with a smile. "But, of course, we don't want_ everyone _to hear this do we?"

The twins shook their head frantically before stepping closer.

"Then you need to step closer for me to tell you..." Naruto whispered.

The twins instantly stepped closer to Naruto until the were a foot away leaning down to her height.

"No, no. Closer..." Naruto whispered.

The twins leaned closer to her until their faces were only a quarter foot from her own. Naruto smiled and lifted her hands to the twins heads. Her left hand fingers combing through the hair above Kaoru's right ear and her right hand fingers combing through the hair above Hikaru's left ear. The twins blinked at Naruto confused with a light flush appearing atop their cheeks.

Before, within the next second, Naruto clutched their hair in her hands and bashed their heads together.

"OW!" The twins yelp before falling to the floor.

Naruto stepped over the downed twins with her bottom lip jutted out in a slight scowl.

"I love you." Haruhi said to her. "You know that right?"

"I know, I love you too." Naruto said. "Hopefully, that told them we are not their toys."

"**Toys...?**" A young but deep and slightly creepy voice said.

The girls-disguised-as-boys and the twins, just getting up, looked over to find a pair of doors that seemed to appear out of nowhere. One door was open just a crack to reveal a guy in a hooded black cloak holding up a lit trident candlestick.

"**Toys... Toys... Toys... If you like toys, you should came and visit my Black Magic Club.**" The cloaked guy said. "**We've opened a market selling black magic item from all over the globe... We're also holding Mass around the clock. If you visit now and I'll even throw in a curse doll. Even Beelzenef, as a present.**" He said holding up an "evil" yellow cat-looking hand puppet tapping it's hands together.

The was a short moment of silence, aside of the girl-chatter in the background of the Host Club.

"Why are you talking through a crack in the door?" Naruto and Haruhi questioned.

"Wait a second... was that door even there before?" The twins questioned.

"That's Umehito Nekozawa, he's president of the Black Magic Club." Kyouya answered approaching them. "Nekozawa-senpai doesn't much care for bright places or lights."

"You should stay away from that guy as far as you can Naruto, Haruhi." Tamaki said in a dreaded tone.

Naruto and Haruhi jumped and nearly shrieked when he'd appeared out of nowhere. Turning around with Haruhi using her book and free arm to shield herself while Naruto got into a high block position, both their faces blue with unease.

"If you go anywhere near him, no exceptions, you'll be cursed." Tamaki said, utterly terrified.

"Is there a reason why you say that?" Naruto and Haruhi asked, almost afraid to know the answer though now they had slightly skeptical looks in their eyes.

"Yes... It was during last year's final exams..." Tamaki said shivering. "Oh... It's scary just talking about it... I was walking down the hall when I... I accidentally stepped on that guy's cursed doll, Beelzenef. Afterwards, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange cursed lettering! I looked around me for help and I found myself surround by people I'd never seen in class before that day! I was all alone in a different dimension!"

"I'm scared!" Honey shouted with tears in his eyes.

"D-Did that r-really happen to you Tamaki-senpai?" Naruto questioned paling while beside her, Haruhi's teeth were chattering.

"That only happened because Tamaki was so scared, he accidentally walked into a Greek Language class and took their exam." Kyouya said flatly.

"No! It was a curse!" Tamaki insisted. "I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! How do you explain that?"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyouya said without looking up from his notes.

"**You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef, the cursed doll.**" Nekozawa said appearing beside them, mush to Tamaki's fear. "**All you have to do is write the name of someone you absolutely hate on the back of a cursed doll, that person will suffer much misfortune.**"

Off to the side, Hikaru said, "Wow, this guy really is dark. In more ways than one."

"Supposedly, he hates bright lights." Kaoru said with a flashlight in hand. "I wonder what he'll think of this..."

They decided to find out.

"AAAHHHHH!/**AAAHHHHHH!**" Tamaki and Nekozawa screamed for different reasons when the twins shined the flashlight on the Black Magic Club President.

Nekozawa zipped around the room in zigzags with a screech of, "**YOU MURDERERS!**" before finally getting to the doors of his clubroom and slamming them shut, lock clicking in place.

The twins shrugged to each other bored.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what have you done?" Tamaki exclaimed as the twins walked away ignoring him. "You guys don't understand the true horrors of black magic..."

The twins sat in a couple chairs by one of the windows and Hikaru sighed, "I am so bored."

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki hugs his legs facing a wall in depression, "I'm being ignored... I'm the Host Club president and I'm being ignored..."

Naruto and Haruhi can only sweatdrop.

"Hey Haruhi, Naruto." the twins say from their seats, "We've got a favor to ask you."

"What?" The girls questioned.

"The next time we have a day off..." Hikaru said.

"... can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki's ear seem to grow to hear more.

"Why would you want to do that?" Naruto asked.

"And why so suddenly?" Haruhi asked.

"We're curious." The twins say appearing beside them with sly smiles. "We want to see where you live."

"No way." Haruhi said instantly while Naruto just raises an eyebrow, all four of them have half-lidded bored eyes.

"Aww, pretty please?" The twins say.

"No way, you guys will just make fun of us." Haruhi said firmly.

"No matter how much we beg you?" The twins asked.

"No way." Haruhi said flatly.

Naruto had to shake her head to clear it of the slightly dizzy feeling from looking back and forth from the twins to Haruhi.

"I also wish to visit and finally meet Naruto and Haruhi's fami-"

"No way in hell Senpai." Haruhi said flatly to Tamaki, making him go back to the wall to sulk.

"What about you Naruto?" The twins ask. "What do you say?"

Naruto shrugs, "I don't see why not."

"Naruto." Haruhi said arguing.

"What's the problem with it, Haruhi?" Naruto asked. "They're our friends. Besides, you really think saying no will stop them from finding out where we live and coming over anyway?"

"Uh..."'_She's got a point, but I shouldn't just give in._'"I still say no." Haruhi said.

Naruto shrugs and sends the twins an apologetic smile before the twins smile back slipping their dark green caps back on and stood on either side of Haruhi.

"How about we settle this with a game?" The twins asked. "If Haruhi can't guess which one of us is Hikaru, then we get to visit your house as a penalty." After switching around a couple times, the twins asked Haruhi, "So? Which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Kaoru," Haruhi said pointing to the twin on the left, "Hikaru." Haruhi said pointing to the twin on the right.

"Sorry, you got it wrong." The twins sang.

Haruhi only smiled and said, "No. I know I'm right."

"Yeah, you guys may look alike but you're way different." Naruto said smiling as well.

The twins blinked at them in surprise before looking to each other.

"Wow." A girl said.

"How can Naruto and Haruhi tell them apart?" Another asked.

"Whenever they where those hats to cover up whichever way they part their hair, it's so hard to tell." Another girl said as the twins found themselves staring at the Host Club's Knight and Natural Rookie.

"Well, let's see..." The two girls-disguised-as-boys said taking a thinking pose, Haruhi taking hold of her chin and Naruto putting her curled index finger to her lips and thumb under her chin.

Naruto smiled and said, "One of the ways I tell the two apart is the sound of their voices."

"Really?" The girls asked, including Haruhi.

Naruto only nodded with a smile and looked to the still surprised twins. "Hikaru's voice is lighter and airy, more likely to speak out first but less likely to be the first of the two to raise his voice. Kaoru, on the other hand, has a deeper and rougher sounding voice. Not rough, as in raspy or ill-sounding but more along the lines of the one who's screaming the most during certain nights thanks to Hikaru. Right guys?" Naruto said giving the twins a wink.

"That's right." Hikaru said taking a gently hold of Kaoru's chin.

"Hikaru, Naruto, really..." Kaoru said in an embarrassed tone. "So embarrassing... and right in front of everyone..."

The girls cheered at the brotherly love.

"Another way is the way they put their speech and actions together." Naruto said. "Hikaru talks before touching the person he's talking to and Kaoru touches before talking. For example: When Renge made cookies while she was here. Hikaru spoke to Haruhi while putting a cookie back in her mouth before taking hold of her chin to bite the cookie while Kaoru put a hand on my head before telling me I had cookie crumbs on my face and licking them off."

The girls squealed gleefully at the mental image given.

"If I had to say, it's that Hikaru's speech and actions appear more mischievous and meaner than Kaoru." Haruhi said, her ill-intentions scale marked at zero.

Naruto felt like smacking herself in the forehead though.

"Pfft... I'm sorry Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru said before laughing behind his hand.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru said. "I'm honest, I speak my mind without hiding anything. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the real troublemakers."

Kaoru instantly stopped laughing. "Don't turn this on me Hikaru. After all, I'm the one that always has to deal with your selfishness all the time and your silly games."

"I may suggest these things and those _silly games_ but you're the one that really gets into them Kaoru." Hikaru shot back. "If you hate it so much, why don't you just stop? Are you stupid or something?"

"That's because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." Kaoru said. "It was your idea to call Naruto and Haruhi our toys but I know you were always quick to make a pass at Haruhi. Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru gasped with a lightly flushed face. "Huh?"

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You've got it all wrong Kaoru!" Hikaru said. "Man, you are such a frickin' idiot."

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that should be left unsaid!" Tamaki shouted.

"Why would I fall for her?" Hikaru asked his twin. "I mean she looks like a tanuki."

"How dare you call her a raccoon-dog?" Tamaki shouted with tic marks ignoring the fact he was still being ignored.

"And what about you?" Hikaru said pointing to Kaoru.

"What about me?" Kaoru demanded.

"You say I like Haruhi, but I think you're just saying that because you're in love with Naruto!" Hikaru shouted.

"What?" Kaoru said with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon Kaoru, the other day when we were talking about their first day in the Host Club and how Honey-senpai said Naruto's kitty-face was cute and you said she looked more like a fox!"

"Yeah, so I find her attractive. So what? Is that a crime?"

"The same night, you were muttering in your sleep about _golden hair_, and I doubt it was Honey-senpai or the Boss because Honey-senpai's too childish and innocent for your taste and Tamaki's an idiot!"

"Hey, why bring me into this?" Tamaki shouted right beside them but was still ignored.

"Maybe I do!" Kaoru shouted. "She's cute, bright, and has a way with words! Sure, she plays along with those stupid games sometimes but she always makes them more fun! I like Naruto! I'm in crazy_ love _with Naruto! Is that what you want to hear? At least I'm being honest! Maybe I don't like her like that and maybe I do, but I don't see why I should be honest with you if you can't even be honest with yourself!"

"What's that?"

"You said you speak your mind without hiding anything and you're not being honest about you're feelings for Haruhi, you're denying them all the way!"

"Why don't you go make out with Naruto?" Hikaru said trying to get his twin to shut up.

"That's not a bad idea!" Kaoru shot back smirking.

"Do I have any say in this?" Naruto shouted from the sidelines.

"_Beautiful!_" A voice said from out of nowhere, gaining everyone's attention before there was the sound of a highly powered motor and Renge appeared from under the floor. "Awesome! This is perfect! A beautiful, yet painful, four-sided, five-sided if you count Tamaki, relationship revolving around Naruto and Haruhi! The bigger twist is that the twins are both in love with the scholarship students brought to our school and may be torn apart by their love. I feel like I can eat three bowls of rice of this!"

Haruhi and Naruto sweatdropped while the twins said, "Get lost, otaku."

"You guys are such meanies!" Renge said crying. "You guys shouldn't say stuff like that to your manager!"

"But Renge, I thought you had feelings for Naruto and Haruhi too?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh I do!" Renge said with starry eyes and a lightly flushed face, "But I have no problems with either of them having a homosexual relationship on the side."

Tamaki smiled nervously but couldn't help sweatdropping.

"I'm confused." Haruhi said as she and Naruto smiled at the self-appointed club manager.

"Yeah, we thought you'd gone back to France again." Naruto said.

"Well, I was going to start up a Host Club on my own but I don't think France is ready for a Host Club just yet." Renge said with a flushed smile to them.

Naruto and Haruhi sweatdropped thinking, '_Something tells me it was because she's still a bit judgy to one's appearance..._'

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru shouted in Kaoru's face, gaining their attention again. "You're the one always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!"

"I only sleep with you because you look so hopelessly lonely!" Kaoru shouted back. "I wouldn't choose to sleep with you, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one that's sucks at math!"

"Look who's talking! You're failing your foreign language class!"

'_I'm not completely sure what it is..._' Naruto thought unconsciously bringing her curled index finger over her lips and thumb under her chin. '_But... there's something fishy about this..._'

Off to the side, Kyouya was studying the argument with interest as well and noticed Naruto was taking a closer look at the situation for herself before he continued take some notes. A fight was a rather interesting development between the ever loving twins but Kyouya thought nothing more of it than that.

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru shouted beck.

"EROTIC IMP!"

"PERVERT!"

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" The twins shouted at the same time. "I'm not talking to you any more, we're over!"

The other Host Club members could only stand and stare in their own form of shock.

'_Oh yeah, there's definitely something going on._' Naruto thought. '_Neither one of the twins are stupid enough to insult their own mother... But for all I know, she really might wear too much makeup... Whatever, that's not the point here..._'

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

'_Okay._' Naruto thought as Naruto and Haruhi sat at their desks, Naruto sitting atop her desk in front of Haruhi. '_I know there's something up with the twins __**fight**__ but, for some odd reason, I didn't feel the need to tell Haruhi... Why is that?_'

"Haruhi, Naruto."

The two, as well as the rest of the class, look up hearing Hikaru. Naruto nearly flinched at the sight of Hikaru with his hair colored flamingo-pink.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi said. "What in the world...?"

"What... have you done... to your hair?" Naruto asked in utter confusion.

"And why pink?" Haruhi asked.

"Because pink suits me, it looks good." Hikaru said proudly. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink-haired twin. I don't want to be mistaken for Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

"I don't think you'll have much to worry about in that department at all." Naruto said tonelessly, staring towards the door.

In walks Kaoru with blue hair.

"So Kaoru's the blue-haired twin huh?" Haruhi said.

"Good morning Haruhi and..." Kaoru said before smiling slyly at Naruto.

"Uh... Morning." Naruto said somewhat awkwardly.

"Good morning Naruto..." He said with a seductive sounding tone as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek much to everyone but Hikaru's surprise.

"W-W-What was that?" Naruto stuttered confusedly.

"Just a good morning kiss for my new relationship partner." Kaoru said smiling while Hikaru look bored.

"Relationship partner!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who decided that and when did this happen?"

Kaoru suddenly appeared beside her with an arm around her shoulders. "What? Are you saying you don't like me?" Kaoru asked with a pout.

"I never said that but-"

"Then it's decided." Kaoru said with an instant smile, making Naruto sigh, before licking the edge of Naruto's ear.

"HYA!" Naruto yelped with a red face, falling backwards to the floor from her desktop much to everyone but Haruhi's surprise.

"Naruto, are you okay?" The twins both asked worried.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto said with a still-red face as she stood. "But Kaoru... watch the ears..." Naruto said embarrassed, covering the ear Kaoru licked with her hand.

Both twins blinked before Hikaru went back to holding a bored look and Kaoru leaned forward to rub his nose against Naruto's, saying, "You're so cute Naruto." The blue-haired twin then said while he and Hikaru walked over to their desks on either side of Haruhi, "I was finally able to sleep all by my self last night but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamed that my stylist dyed my hair PINK..." a giant tic-mark appeared on the back of Hikaru's head as Kaoru continued, "or something disgusting like that. It was so ridiculous and garish looking, I woke up screaming." He said with a laugh.

The laugh was cut short when Hikaru stretched his leg around Haruhi's chair and used his foot to push the legs of Kaoru's seat so the blue-haired twin ended up falling flat on his butt, making Naruto, Haruhi, and Kaoru sweatdrop while Hikaru felt a twinkle of victory as he brought his foot back. Kaoru turned a head to Hikaru's seat before stretching an arm and pushing the seat over with Hikaru still in it feeling, making the blue-haired twin feel his own twinkle of victory.

Soon the twins started throwing random things they could get from anywhere in the room at each other over Naruto and Haruhi's heads. Somehow Honey's Usa-chan got into the mix and Honey fallowed when trying to get his bunny back.

Haruhi sighed with dread while Naruto was in thought.

'_What was up with Kaoru? ..._' Naruto thought. '_He was acting like... like... Like a pitcher! He was acting like he was for that film! It's an act! Why those sneaky little devils... But what's the act for? ... What ever it is, I'm gonna make them tell me... I may want in._' Naruto added that last thought with a smirk.

The next class was a class Naruto had alone with the twins and Haruhi wished her cousin luck before going to her own class while the twins looked in everyone opposite direction from each other.

"Okay, what's going on?" Naruto demanded from the twins with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" The twins asked before glaring at each other with tic marks.

"Oh cut it out you two, I know it's an act." Naruto said firmly but still smiled. "What I _don't_ know is why it's an act but I _want_ to know because I may want in."

The twins looked to her before looking to each other and simultaneously smiled before explaining their plot to get Haruhi to agree to let them come visit... or get her so frustrated that she'll make it into a threat. Naruto agreed it would most likely be the later to happen.

"Okay I'll play along and I'll even let Kaoru continue to pretend I'm Hikaru's _replacement_ even though the three of us know that could most likely never happen." Naruto said. "But, Kaoru, you might want to ease up on your dominance towards me. I was suspicious from the beginning but that's what really got me to figure it out. Also, I'll allow you to make intimate contact involving my ears and neck but not too much, they're sensitive. Okay?"

The twins nod and they get back to paying attention to class.

* * *

><p>When it was time for lunch, Naruto and Haruhi were planning to eat their boxed lunches in the classroom like they usually do when Kaoru suddenly dragged to whisker-faced blonde to the dining area. Haruhi fallowed not only worried for Naruto but about the twins as well.<p>

Now, the twins were continuously ordering lunch after lunch in unison.

"Amazing..." Haruhi said. "Perfect unison even when fighting."

Naruto only nodded standing beside her. '_If only she knew... but it's still entertaining...and maybe this will get her to be more observant..._' Naruto grew a sweatdrop at that last thought. '_Then again, I've tried to make her more observant for years..._'

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about..." They heard Tamaki say. The too looked over to find him and the others behind him. "Are you two still fighting?" He asked the twins. "You're a disgrace to the Host Club."

"Hey, it's the Host Club." One guy said in the cafeteria.

"The Host Club." A girl cheered.

"Oh I love them." A girl swooned while hearts flew around her and every other girl's head in the cafeteria.

"The Host Club." Another girl said with a happy sigh.

"They're all here!" Another squealed.

"I've never seen them all together outside club activities..."

"We've had enough of this!" Honey declared with a pink sign saying "Rabbit Sumo" on it. "You're both to blame for this fight." Honey put away the sign before taking out a giant cupcake with a strawberry on top. At first, he seemed to be helping by suggesting they split the cake and make up... That is until, Honey started wanting the cake too and started renegotiating they all split it but said he wanted the strawberry and going on and on with it.

He didn't seem to notice the twins growing irritation which included tic-marks, the darkening auras, and the trembling-in-frustration bodies of the twins.

Mori finally just picked Honey up and took him away from the two.

Tamaki finally seemed to noticed Haruhi and Naruto standing by and Naruto could just imagine the floppy ears and wagging tail of the love-sick puppy Tamaki seemed to become around Haruhi lately. Naruto shook her head amusedly as she and Haruhi went to sit while Tamaki went into yet another one of his strange fantasy worlds.

Haruhi sat but before Naruto could sit beside her, arms wrapped around the whisker-faced blonde's waist from behind and the owner of said arms lightly bit her neck. Naruto let out a shriek and was glad she'd already put her box-lunch on the table or else she'd probably tossed it in the air out of surprise.

"Yummy..." The person said. "Why should I have even ordered things I don't like when there's something so tasty right here."

The Host Club members stared in shock while Kyouya silently fumed and readjusted his glasses to keep his cool as he sat with his own lunch and ate as calmly as he could show on the outside.

Naruto sent a flushed glare over her shoulder and said, "Kaoru... you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but anyway, what's that?" Kaoru said resting his chin on Naruto's left shoulder pointing to her box-lunch wrapped in an orange and yellow checkered cloth on the table, neither really noticing Hikaru sit next to Haruhi.

"Just some leftovers from dinner last night and a couple fried eggs." Naruto said to the blue-haired twin.

"Trade with me. I ended up getting a bunch of things I didn't like just so I wouldn't get the same thing as Hikaru." Kaoru said sitting her down but keeping one arm around her waist as he sat beside her and switched his tray with her bow-lunch at the same time as Hikaru did with Haruhi.

'_Even in this, they're in unison and they __**still **__end up with the same lunch._' The girls thought as the twins glared at each other again over the girls' heads. Then the girls actually looked at the trays the twins had given them.

'_So magnificent... I've never tried anything like this..._' Haruhi thought taking her first bite.

'_It's so high class... I don't even recognize some of these dishes..._' Naruto thought taking her first bite.

Both bites sent both girls into a daze. The two didn't even notice Tamaki appear behind them trying to get Hikaru to trade Haruhi's bow-lunch for his lunch.

"It's good right Naruto? Haruhi?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"Mm-hmm." The girls nodded still slightly in a daze.

"Here, Naruto, try this." Kaoru said taking a spoonful of one of the other dishes on Naruto's tray, taking gentle hold of Naruto's chin and lifting the spoon to her lips to feed it to her.

When Naruto went back into a daze, Kaoru repeated the actions for Haruhi, but before she could take the bite, Hikaru took the bite for her, waking Naruto from her daze.

"Quit butting in." Hikaru said around the spoon, "Get lost Kaoru."

After a moment, a tic-mark appeared on Kaoru's forehead before he lifted a bowl of chowder from the tray he gave Naruto and three it. The bowl hit Tamaki instead because Hikaru had grabbed the Host Club King by the tie and used him as a shield. And soon they were throwing anything they could get their hands on at each other over the scholarship pair's heads like they had in the classroom this morning. Somewhere along the line Honey became something thrown and Mori went with him when he went to get Honey.

After Tamaki was thrown, Haruhi and Naruto grabbed their boxed lunches and left to eat it the class like usual.

* * *

><p>After school, the Host Club was temporarily closed and Kyouya did the numbers saying if the fight kept going on, they'd have to stop selling the "Brotherly Love" package.<p>

Behind a cool smile, Kyouya clearly blamed Haruhi for her "thoughtless little comment", but kept hidden were his fuming thoughts for it also being her fault Kaoru acting intimate towards Naruto.

A few minutes later the twins came in glaring at each other and soon enough, started throwing stuff at each other again until they were out of breath and there was a mountain of junk in front of everyone which Honey sat on top of holding Usa-chan.

"Don't you two think maybe it's time you gave up all this fighting?" Tamaki asked trembling in irritation. "Troublesome twins."

"Troublesome?" Hikaru questioned. "You've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel? Having the same face as Kaoru..." The pink-haired twin said looking to the blue-haired twin. "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you Kaoru, and the truth is, I really hate you!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru said before reaching into his blazer. "In fact I hate you so much, I bought this." He pulled out a little brown wooden cat-looking doll saying, "Beelzenef, the cursed doll!"

Tamaki jumped back in fear.

"I'm going to write your name on his back and, from now on, you'll be faced with nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru declared writing on the back of the cursed doll with permanent marker.

Haruhi finally snapped, running over and punched their strangely colored heads.

"Enough already!" The scholarship brunette shouted taking the cursed doll away. "You don't bring something like this into such a trivial fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you've brought everyone around you into it too! Apologize to each other already! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you guys come over to my house! Have I made myself clear?"

After a moment, the twins simultaneously smirk.

'_Ding, ding,ding._' Naruto thought. '_Winner! The Hitachiin Twins!_'

"So what your saying, Haruhi," the twins say walking around her to connect behind her, "is that if we make up, we can go over to your place?" They asked putting an arm over each other's shoulders and their free hands on their hips.

Haruhi could only blink in question before looking down at the doll to actually see what Kaoru wrote of the back.

There was the word "FAIL". Haruhi looked back and forth at the doll and the twins before letting out a scream of disbelief.

The twins hold each other in tears and Hikaru says, "I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even though we were just fallowing our script I said such awful things. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded. "I was so worried... I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I'd hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'm never letting you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

The other Host Club member just stood to the side in black and white, staring and Haruhi dropped the cursed doll in shock. Naruto only shook her head and turned around before anyone could see her trying to keep from laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Honey shouted. "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

The twins simply said, "We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored!"

A few feet away, Haruhi was on hands and knees feeling dread thinking, '_I was totally fooled... and Naruto... Wait a minute, NARUTO!_' Haruhi look looking up at her cousin was only to see she was covering her mouth, back facing everyone, and shoulders with shaking. Haruhi immediately stood up. "You KNEW!"

Naruto couldn't help but let her laughs out now as the Host Club members looked to her surprise while the twins just smiled as she nodded.

"I was bored too and I thought something was strange from the beginning." Naruto said honestly. "What really got me to get it was an act though was Kaoru acting more dominant and Hikaru-like towards me. I confronted the twins in our fist class alone together and they let me in on it. It was fun!"

"Yep!" The twins agreed.

Haruhi felt faint. '_I don't know how I could have forgotten Naruto can be just as mischievous as the twins combined if given the chance..._'

"Sly fox..." Tamaki muttered with his face to the floor. "Twins with time on their hands... are devils..."

The twins replied with the pulling down of one of their bottom eyelids and a pair of tongues sticking out.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Okay! It's time for the _Which-one-is-Hikaru?_ game!" The twins said.

"I'm so glad they're not fighting anymore!" One girl said.

The other girls nodded.

"I know." A girl said with a hand raised. "The pink-haired one is Hikaru right?"

"We have a winner!" The twins sang.

"Will you be keeping your hair colors like that even though you've made up?" A girl asked.

"I'd be happy with that." Another girl said. "It's easy to tell which is which this way."

"Nope." Haruhi and Naruto said as they passed, Haruhi carrying a notebook and Naruto carrying her bokuto again before stopping to face the twins.

"You're wrong." Naruto said smiling. "They switched colors today."

"Kaoru has pink hair today and Hikaru has blue." Haruhi said smiling as well.

After a moment, the two scholarship students turned back to where they were headed and went on their way with the twins staring after them, holding hands.

'_Have you noticed Hikaru?_' Kaoru asked mentally. '_Up until now, there were two groups of people in the world to us, "us in our world" and "everyone else on the outside of our world". But, for the first time, someone's crossed over into our side._'

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>

**That is it for chapter four.**

**Sorry there wasn't much romance in this chapter.**

**For those of you who may worry and like the triangle between Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi that WILL happen and there will be a triangle with Naruto and Kyouya but not with Kaoru involved. If Kaoru were in Naruto's triangle, it would mess things up for later chapters and it wouldn't be right to change that from the original storyline of Ouran HSHC.**

**You probably wouldn't be able to guess who the third person will be in Naruto's triangle at first glance. But it will probably be obvious in later chapters, although I can't be sure.**

**And I appologuise if some of the things in this chapter happened a little to randomly like in the anime.**

**Till next time!**

**:P**


	5. Kendo Club New Kid!

**Hi guys! I'm just going to say this right now...**

**No, **_**kaito kitsune**_**, the third person in Naruto's triangle with NOT be a certain bird-butt headed asswipe(HAHA! I LOVE THAT!), though he will be in the fic.**

**As for anything else... you'll see.**

**For those of you who like SasuNaru, sorry. Not happening in this fic. I like SasuNaru sometimes but other times I love Sasu-bashing... But I love Saku-bashing more.**

**In this chapter Naruto is revealed to be a girl to the Kendo Instructor, captain, and Itachi. Naruto has her first kendo class since attending Ouran Academy, where we meet Sasuke and a few other Naruto characters. There won't many KyoNaru moments, sadly, but you'll be getting a glimpse of the third person in Naruto's triangle, though I won't make it too easy to guess.**

**This chapter also fallows through episode 6 with the "The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!", but focuses more around the humor and kendo so there's quite a bit of action. Sadly, not as much romantic humor as I hoped(T~T), the most of it is actually focused around kendo. It's a bit like a kendo version of the chuunin exams with a few changes.**

**In other words, this chapter will be very, very looooong.**

**Be happy (^-^)**

**And with that I bring you the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

x

Chapter Five Kendo Club New Kid!

There, in the school chairman's office stood Ouran Academy's Kendo instructor and Team Captain with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws, not entirely sure what to say in response to what they were just told. The Kendo Club and Team Manager, Itachi Uchiha, on the other hand, didn't look at all surprised.

In fact, his response was a knowing smile and a slight snort to the others' reactions.

Naruto stood next to the Chairman in front of them with a nervous smile.

"So... you're a girl?" The Kendo Club Team's Captain, Kakashi Hatake, said blinking.

Kakashi Hatake was a tall silver-haired third year at Ouran Academy who's long silver spikes defied gravity and always wore a bandage eye-patch over his left eye which had a long thin scar going through it.

Naruto only nodded.

"... And you wish to join kendo as we offfered?" The Kendo Instructor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, questioned, also blinking.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man with a pointed gray beard and liver-spots on his face and his spiky gray hair combed back.

Again, Naruto only nodded.

Their shock soon melted into smiles.

"I don't see why not." Sarutobi said.

"This doesn't mean you get out of try-outs, though." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled brightly and said, "Yessir!"

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

Later that day, Mori and Honey decided to pick up Naruto from her second to last class for kendo, much to the pleasure of the other girls in her class.

"Naru-chaaaaan!" Honey cheered before jumping onto her back. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go, I want to watch your kendo try-outs!"

"Naruto's trying out for a kendo?" A girl questioned while other classmate started whispering to each other in excitement.

"Uh-huh!" Honey said cheerily. "Naru-chan already beat a guy almost as skillful as Takashi in just two moves!"

"It's true!" A familiar brown-pony-tailed girl gushed holding her flushed face in both hands and had hearts flying around her. "Naruto defended me a few days ago when Masurao Kotenmaki flipped my dress up with a sheathed katana!"

"What chivalry!" A girl cheered.

"I want to see it!" Another girl declared.

"Me too!"

"I want to see Naruto's way of the sword!"

"Yes!"

"Kyaaa! Heheehe..."

The three Host Club members currently in the room sweatdropped.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"... and that's how this happened." Naruto explained with a closed eyes, a frown, and a sweatdrop to the surprised and confused Itachi and Kakashi when she, Mori, and Honey reached the Kendo-Club classroom with a crowd of cheering, chattery, and flushed girls behind them.

The two third years sweatdropped and Kakashi sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

"Good thing the room's size rivals the gym." Itchi said. "Having a large cheering section during practice isn't exactly new."

"C'mon, Naruto," Kakashi said, "let's get you some gear you can fit into. Morinozuka, you go change."

"Okay." Naruto said while Mori just gave a nod left to change into his practice gear.

Honey and the girls there to cheer for Naruto stood on the sidelines just when another crowd of girls walked in after Kakashi took Naruto away for fitting.

"What are you all doing here?" A girl with her long pink hair held back by a red ribbon questioned. "ARE YOU ALL MORE ADMIRERS OF SASUKE?" She exclaimed as the girls behind her got angry with flaming eyes.

"Who's Sasuke?" The girl with the brown pony-tail asked getting confused nods from the other girls behind her.

"HUH? You don't know who Sasuke is?" A girl with long platinum blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail exclaimed.

"Wait, so you're not here for Sasuke?" The pink haired girl asked confusedly.

"They're here fore Naru-chan!" Honey said with a big smile gaining cheers of "CUTE!" from the girls there for "Sasuke" and cheers of agreement from those there for Naruto.

"Naru-chan?" The Sasuke-fangirls questioned.

"Naruto Namikaze!" One of the girls said with a happy sigh. "The Host Club Knight!"

"Host Club?" The pink-haired girl scoffed. "They clearly don't have taste if Sasuke's not involved."

"And why would Naruto Namikaze of the Scholarship-Twins be in the Host Club?" The platinum blond said. "I've seen him. He has this long ratty blonde hair and dorky glasses and his fashion sense? Ick! And he must be a real pizza-face with all the cheap cover-up on his cheeks."

"That's not Naru-chan at all!" Honey said with a pout. "Naru-chan had long pretty gold hair before a jerk cut it off during a match with a real katana thinking it would distract Naru-chan. But Naru-chan beat him anyway. Tama-chan had the club get Naru-chan and Haru-chan makeovers and contacts and uniforms they couldn't afford. And Naru-chan only wore the make-up to cover his cute kitty-face birthmarks!"

"He still can't be better than-"

"There he is!" A girl behind Honey shouted, ignoring the pink-haired girl, pointing out Naruto, now fully dressed in kendo-gear except for her head, making the other girls with her squeal.

"So handsome!" A girl swooned while the Sasuke-fangirls stared in shock.

"Naru-chan looks so cool in kendo gear!" Honey said happily.

"It suits the Host Club Kight!" A girl swooned.

"It'll be even better when he's fighting!"

"Oh! I feel faint just thinking about it!"

"Kyaaaa!" The girls there for Naruto screamed happily.

Naruto gave them and awkward wave with a awkward smile and a sweatdrop. "I'm sorry Kakashi-taichou."

"It's not as much trouble as you'd think." Kakashi said. "Having a bunch of girls around get more of the members fired-up. The new girls will anyway. It's like Itachi said, having a large cheering section isn't new. The group there that just came in are regular fangirls for Sasuke."

"Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked him curiously.

"Itachi's little brother." Kakashi said. "He's a first-year like you. He's in the club and has been trying to get on the team ever since the first day of school."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. "The club isn't the team?"

"Of course not. Why'd you think that?"

"That's just the way it was in my other schools." Naruto said with a shrug. "What's the difference?"

"The club holds lessons and classes and more while the team trains and fights in matches against other schools." Kakashi explained. "Club try-outs are every other Monday while Team try outs are once, sometimes twice, a month."

"Today's Monday... So this is for club try-outs?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope, that was last Monday." Kakashi said smiling. "You're lucky. Usually only club members are allowed to try-out for the team."

"Oh... Wait, so, Mori-senpai's not on the team?" Naruto questioned.

"No. He's not trying out today either, he actually helps judge fights and such for try-outs. He's certainly skilled enough, but he declines whenever given the offer. Most likely to do with family matters."

Naruto didn't ask. It wasn't really her business anyway.

"What about these try-outs?" Naruto asked. "How are they set up?"

"Sort of like Battle Royal." Kakashi said smiling making Naruto sweatdrop. "Except it doesn't matter if you win or lose, rather it's more about how you fight. The reason we have try-outs so often is simply because most of the team members are third years this year and there'll hardly be a team after graduation. We're hardly a team as it is with the third-years that graduated last year. That and we hardly ever find anyone qualified or skilled enough to be on the team."

"No offence, but how can you guys possibly be that picky?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "A kendo team only needs five people."

"That's true in most cases." Kakashi said with a nod. "Except, here at Ouran and for most of the schools we go up against, there are up to fifteen members on a team."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto said utterly confused.

"It's a sort of ranking thing we do. Different from regular kendo ranking or grade." Kakashi explained while Naruto barely noticed more boys coming into the room and head for the changing room after sparing her and Kakashi a glance. "If you _are_ qualified to be on the team you're ranked by a title of some sort to fight others with the same rank as you." Kakashi pauses for a moment before chuckling. "It's actually quite the coincidence in your case..."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised again.

"Because, here at Ouran, we rank our Kendo Team members by the Stages of Knighthood." Kakashi only found himself chuckling again when Naruto smacked her forehead before sending her to sit beside a boy with a bowl haircut.

Naruto had long before noticed the difference in kendo uniform for everyone in the room. Seven people, including Kakashi and Itachi, wore a black keikogi, black hakama, and dark gray armor. Everyone else, except Sarutobi standing off to the side observing, wore white keikogi, blue hakama, and light brown armor. Sarutobi didn't even wear armor, just a gray keikogi and black hakama. And the seven in black, who she now knew were the kendo team members, wore a blue cloth with a metal plate(like the ninja-headbands in Naruto Series)embedded with a kanji stating their rank, tied on their left or right bicep.

Captain/First Knight- Third Year, Kakashi Hatake.

Second Knight- Second Year, Hayate Gekko.

Manager/Third Knight- Third Year, Itachi Uchiha.

Fourth Knight- Third Year, Gai Maito.

Fifth Knight- Third Year, Asuma Sarutobi. (Imagine him without the beard and you have Asuma in this fanfic.)

First Squire- Second Year, Iruka Umino.

Second Squire- Second Year, Mizuki Uragirimono.

The team members were talking a bit amongst themselves while the club members there to try-out or watch the try-outs did the same. The only difference was that the team members were observing the people there to try-out and taking mental notes.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee."

Naruto looked to the bowl-cut-haired kid, who looked strangely similar to the team's Fourth Knight, sitting next to her with a smile.

"Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"One of the famous Scholarship-Twins?" Lee said surprised.

"Scholarship-Twins?" Naruto questioned.

"If you've been in the club for a week, why haven't you attended class?" Lee asked, not seeming to have heard her last question.

"I'm not in the club." Naruto said with a shake of her head.

"Then why are you dressed for team try-outs?"

"Because I'm trying out. Kakashi-teichou told me I was lucky because normally only club members are allowed to try out and sometimes not even them. To be honest, that's what confuses me. I had to wait a few days for the chairman to get back from a trip to get his approval because I'm a scholarship student, and this morning Teichou, Old Man Sarutobi, and Itachi-senpai told me to come to try-out today. It wasn't until I got here and was dressed and ready that Kakashi-teichou told me the difference between the club members and team members." Naruto explained and mentally congratulated herself on the quick half-truth on the meeting with the chairman.

"Hn. What a dobe." Naruto looked over her shoulder to a boy that looked a lot like a shorter version of Itachi with spiked up hair in the back, sitting behind her next two a guy with long black hair and white eyes.

'_He must be Sasuke... Wait, dobe?_' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. "I think we just established I'm here on scholarship, so how can I be a dobe, cockatoo-teme?"

Sasuke flinched glaring at Naruto while Lee smothered a laugh behind his hand and the guy sitting next to Sasuke smirked.

"Though, I'll agree that you aren't an idiot, this isn't the right place for a commoner to be." The white-eyed guy said and arrogant look. "Fate is fate, and though your fate lead you here it doesn't mean you're meant to be on the team."

"I honestly don't care about getting on the team." Naruto said honestly, much to Sasuke, Lee, and the white-eyed guy's surprise. "I just like kendo. I wasn't even planning to join the club or anything here at Ouran because I thought it'd be best to focus on my studies. But a couple weeks ago, something happened between me and a kendo-club member, Itachi-senpai liked what he saw and asked me to talk while the class was going on, and now I'm here after being offered to join kendo-club. You have a problem with _commoner_ being in your presence, talk to _him_."

"Itachi offered you membership?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his surprise.

"He, the old man, and Kakashi-teichou once I got here that day." Naruto said. "I had to talk about it with the members of my other club though."

"What other club?" Lee questioned.

"The Host Club." Naruto said with a tired-of-answering-questions sigh.

"AH! YOU!"

Naruto looked up only to find Squid-head had just walked out of the changing room pointing at her with his cronies from last time right behind him.

"Yo, Squid-head." Naruto said with a lazy wave, making everyone laugh, snicker, or chuckle.

"Quit calling me that!" He said with a stomp of his foot. "My name is Masurao Kotenmaki and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"You want me to quit calling you Squid-head, Squid-head, get a new haircut." Naruto said making people laugh harder. "And why else would I be sitting here in kendo-wear? Getting a head start on Halloween?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Squid-head was fuming while his big-lipped goon said, "You should give Boss back the katana you stole from Boss. He had that personally made for him to dedicate it to the Kyuubi Knight in hopes of giving it to her and making her his girlfriend!"

"Yeah, you blonde rat!" Squid-head shouted angry.

Naruto blinked blankly before turning a little green while Itachi was fighting to keep from laughing on the other side of the room. Kakashi and Sarutobi, though, let out a slight chuckle.

'_Ugh... I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Thank God he doesn't recognize me._' Naruto shook her head and said, "I won it from you fairly with my bokuto versus that katana and I believe Kakashi-teichou told you, you shouldn't have been stupid enough to bet it in the first place."

"That's right I did." Kakashi said speaking out. "Now sit down, Kotenmaki, Sakanaomote, Hanasurudoi. It's time we start try-outs. Iruka and Mizuki will be carrying around boxes with lots for you to draw. On the paper you take, there will be two numbers. The first number will be the group you're in, the second will be in what order you fight. You will fight the person with the same secondary number as you. Each match in the first round will have a three and a half minute time limit. And that will be the first round. I will explain the second round when it comes around."

And so it went.

Everyone there to try-out drew lots and separated into their groups. Each group had six to eight people and there were four groups in all. Naruto was in a six person group with Lee, Sasuke, the long haired guy with white eyes, and two random third years. Groups one and two were to go against each other while groups three and four did the same at the same time. Naruto was in group four and she was going first up against the sharp-faced crony of Squid-head who's surname was, ironically, Hanasurudoi. They put on their protective face/head gear and stood facing each other ready with their shinai in hand.

Kakashi and Gai were observing and judging group three and four and Kakashi started the match. Hanasurudoi made a horizontal swing to Naruto's left to which she simply ducked and swung vertically to his head while still in a crouch. The strike was really only a light tap. Naruto stayed in a crouch because Hanasurudoi hadn't move an inch sine his own swing and her tap/strike to his face-guard. When suddenly, Hanasurudoi falls flat on his back. Naruto stands out of her couch looking down at him in confusion.

Gai goes over and takes Hanasurudoi's head-gear off to find him unconscious. "... He fainted." Gai said confused.

Honey was laughing on the sidelines behind Kakashi and Gai to Naruto left while the girls there for Naruto swooned.

"Match to Naruto Namikaze." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Naruto threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before stomping over to the sidelines to take off her head-gear. One of the random third years went next against a yawning first year who looked like he'd rather be taking a nap then at these try-outs. For three full minutes, the first year was making the third year irritable when all he'd been doing was dodging or black the third year's strikes, not even trying to make a strike himself... that is until there were only five seconds in the given time limit left. One strike to the wrists after a slide to the left and turn to the right and the first point between either of them was made.

"Time. Match to Shikamaru Nara." Kakashi said.

Next was Lee, who was fired-up and ready against a second year twice his size. But Lee was two fast for him and in less than half a minute, the match went to Lee three points to zero.

Next was Sasuke. He was going up against a third year and the match was his in two and a half minutes three points to one.

The second random third year in group four was going up against a first year with spiky orange hair down to his butt and looked a bit over weight. But, the third year was knocked out cold with a singled strike to the head when he said, "Great. I get to go up against the fat kid. This'll be too easy."

Too easy... Riiiight.

"Match to Choji Akimichi." Kakashi said with a shake of his head to the unconscious third year.

Lastly, it was Neji's turn against a third year. When the match began, Neji said, "Your fate has been sealed, you will lose." Neji _played_ with his opponent. He never dodged the third years strikes, only blocked and when the first minute in the time limit was almost up, he stuck the third years left shoulder. He repeatedly blocked the thirds years strike again, and when the second minute was almost up he hit the third years wrists with a vertical strike. He, yet again, _played_ with his opponent, until the third minute was almost up and he spun, swinging his shinai around, striking the third year in the side of the head.

"Match to Neji Hyuuga." Kakashi said. "Lee, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. Rock-Paper-Scissors for the two extra matches."

After three rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors, Naruto and Sasuke were to fight an extra match against the last two people in group three. They played Rock-Paper-Scissors again to see who went first between the two of them. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke had to go against a third year in sunglasses and had shoulder length black hair, who was smirking under his medical mask like he had this in the bag and only told Sasuke he'd give him a chance to back out before Kakashi started the match. Sasuke didn't say anything, but no one could see him narrow his eyes under the face-guard. The third year, Yoroi Akadou, only got one hit on Sasuke while Sasuke got three hits on him within the first minute.

Naruto put her head gear on and found herself going against this guy wearing circular glasses, a medical face-mask, and shaved brown hair.

"I'll only say this once." The third year said. "Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a first year. Up against me, this'll be over quickly."

Naruto said nothing in response. She just got into a ready stance.

"I warned you." The third year said before the match began.

He and Naruto circled each other, neither really willing to make the first move. The first minute passed and the third year made a fake swing to the side of her head, but when Naruto made to block, he swung down hard on her left ankle. Naruto only mentally cursed but outwardly winced in pain.

"No point." Kakashi said narrowing his right eye to the third year.

Naruto shook off the pain and got into a ready stand again. They circled each other again for the last half of the second minute before the third year made to make a swing to the side of her torso only for the swing to go diagonal to her left ankle again. This time Naruto couldn't help but shout in pain and crouch down to her ankle.

"No point. Misumi Tsurugi, if you pull something like that again, you're gone." Kakashi said sternly. "Naruto-"

"I'm fine." Naruto said as she stood ready again, keeping her weight off her left ankle. '_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Not gonna happen a third time buddy._'

Naruto and Misumi circled each other for the remaining third minute and Misumi let out a snicker when Naruto couldn't step on her left ankle without wincing. When he swung, this time he didn't even fake it and aimed to make a downward horizontal swing at her ankle again. But Naruto jumped two feet in the air and, while still airborne, swung down hard in a vertical slash to Misumi's head before landing on her right foot. Misumi could swear he heard the cry of a majestic bird and saw fire wings appear on Naruto's back just before the strike hit. The shinai in Naruto's hand was broken and Misumi was flat on his back a second later when Naruto landed.

Gai checked Misumi and said, "He's out cold."

"Match to Naruto." Kakashi said with a nod. "C'mon Naruto, let's get that ankle checked."

Naruto nodded taking off her head gear.

A could minutes later Itachi came over when Kakashi had just finished bandaging up Naruto's already bruising ankle.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"One of the representatives faked twice and hit Naruto's ankle both times until Naruto knocked him out when he tried to hit it a third time." Kakashi explained with a sigh. "Her ankle's sprained. She won't be able to continue like this."

"Yes I can." Naruto said.

"Naruto, these are team try-outs." Kakashi said. "I told you how often we have try-outs and you can try-out for the club or team next time."

"I don't care. I'm here now and I'm not about to just give up." Naruto said determined. "Kakashi-teichou, I've fought in real fights with no time limits and worse injuries before. I'll be okay."

Kakashi looked to Itachi for help but the elder Uchiha only shook his head saying, "I've told you of her reputation before Ouran. _That_ may be very well true."

Kakashi only shook his head with a sigh before looking up at Naruto for a moment and said, "Alright. But, you'll now have a different time limit than everyone else. You only have a minute and forty-five seconds. Too much time on your ankle with only make the damage worse."

"Okay." Naruto said immediately.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed again, but couldn't help smiling and helped her stand before announcing Naruto's new time limit.

"Naruto, you're flames of youth burn so brightly!" Gai shouted with anime tears.

"Indeed it does!" Lee said, also in tears. "Such determination should be that of my eternal rival! In fact, Naruto, from today onward, _you_ are my eternal rival!"

"Lee!" Gai said proudly.

"Gai-senpai!" Lee said happily.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENPAI!"

The two hug crying with a sunset that came out of nowhere behind them. Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of the kendo team sweatdropped while everyone else shivered in fear and or twitched in something akin to disbelief.

"O-kaay... Those of you who lost in the first round, please stand on the sidelines if you wish to still watch or, if you want to, you can leave." Kakashi said. "Those of you who one your matches will be drawing lots again but they'll only have one number this time. From here on in, the winner of each match will fight the winner of another match until it's all over. However, for the third and final round, the last three winners of round two will go up against one of the team members. Who those three will be fighting will be the name you pull out of the box after the second round is done. Itachi will bring around the box for the lots of the second round."

"I withdraw." A guy said raising his hand. "I wish to observe from here. I'm only a representative anyway."

He wore wide circular glasses, a kind smile, and his silver hair in a low ponytail. Something about him felt off to Naruto, but she didn't know what or why.

"Representative?" She questioned under her breath, remembering Kakashi had said something about Misumi being a representative.

"It's a sort of truce/replacement for kendo competition thing our school has with others." Itachi explained quietly. "Kabuto Yakushi there," He said pointing to the silver-haired boy, "is Captain and First Emperor of the Oto Academy Kendo Team."

"Emperor?" Naruto asked.

"They rank their team members by three levels of Samurai like we do for Knighthood." Itachi explained. "Emperors, Shoguns, and Daimyos. Tsurugi's the First Daimyo while Akadou's the Second Daimyo of their team. Once in a while during club or team try-outs, three representatives of a school's kendo team will go to another school for the try-out simply for a chance to show off a bit and gather info on other school teams as well. The Captain is usually one of the three representatives but not always."

Naruto nodded.

"Very well Kabuto Yakushi." Kakashi said with a nod. "Anyone else wish to withdraw."

Shikamaru Nara raised his hand and said, "I do. I'm tired and I think I sprained my wrist."

"Alright. Anyone else? ... Okay. Itachi." Kakashi nodded to the Manager and Third Knight of the Ouran Kendo team.

Itachi nodded back before holding a bow in front of Naruto, since she was closest, and she drew a slip with a number. Once the twelve people left in the "Battle Royal" had a paper with a number, Itachi called out the number for the person with it to raise their hand and state their name and wrote them down on a clipboard.

**First-year, Naruto Namikaze **vs **first-year, Sai Edakumi**

**First-year, Neji Hyuuga **vs **second-year, Sayoshi Sakanaomote "Big-lipped goon"**

**First-year, Sasuke Uchiha **vs** third-year, Hanto Dumibara (**random name made up for random third year**)**

**First-year, Rock Lee **vs **third-year Kosaki Juuba (**random name made up for random third year**)**

**First-year, Choji Akimichi **vs **first-year, Kiba Inuzuka**

**First-year, Shino Aburame **vs **Masurao Kotenmaki "Squid-head"**

Naruto sighed as Kakashi handed her another shinai after she put on her headgear and went to the center mat of the room limping.

"Naruto's injured and he still fights..." The pony-tailed girl swooned.

"True to his word. Though injured, he'll still fight for his lady." Another sighed happily.

"That's just how Naru-chan is." Honey said gaining their attention. "Naruto never goes back on his word and he doesn't give up so easily."

"I can't wait till the Host Club opens today!" A girl cheered gaining happy squeals from the other girls.

Naruto's head dropped forward while she let out a quiet groan. '_I can't believe I nearly forgot we had club activities today... Oh well. I just need to keep the weight off my ankle and I should be fine._'

"So you're the Host Club Knight all the girls are talking about?" Sai, standing across from her with a fake-smile under his face guard, asked.

"That's right." Naruto said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you. Good luck fighting me with your time-limit and sprained-ankle dickless." Sai said.

Snickers and chuckles arose from most of the guys and Sasuke-fangirls while the other girls shouted in anger. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before turning her head to Kakashi and Itachi before putting her hands up in a humorous shrug.

'_Can't really argue with the truth._' She thought.

Knowing what she was probably thinking, Kakashi and Itachi chuckled at Naruto's shrug to them before starting the match.

When the match started, Sai came at Naruto, fast. Leaping out of the way of a vertical slash, Naruto spun on the ball of her right foot and struck Sai's wrists just before swing her shinai backhandedly and hit the side of his head, gaining two points in an instant. Half a minute not even up yet. Naruto turned to face him again, blocking his attempt strike to her left shoulder, before she leaped back. Sai then charged, ready to strike at her torso, only to have his shinai smacked away by her own, although it was still in his hand, and she swung her shinai back again hitting him on the other side of his head.

"Match to Naruto." Kakashi stated with cheers and swooning from the girls there for Naruto.

Neji against the big-lipped goon of Squid-head barely lasted the first minute before the big-lipped goon lost with a third strike to the torso.

"Match to Neji." Kakashi declared.

Sasuke was up against a skilled third-year. The two circled each other and Sasuke was losing patients after the first minute and a half already passed. Falling for the trap the third-year set, Sasuke charged and the third-year gained a point with a strike to Sasuke's torso. Sasuke jumped back and shook his head to clear it before readying his stance once more. Sasuke got himself a point with a surprise strike to the side of the third-years head. Sasuke waited this time, the third year didn't fall for it at first. He already had a point and the younger Uchiha wasn't about to let the chance to get himself a second point slide. The third-year began to get nervous when the third minute had passed and the half minute left was coming close to an end. Letting his nervousness get the best of him, the third year charged this time and lost with a strike to the wrists.

"Match to Sasuke." Kakashi said with a response of cheering and shrieking from Sasuke's fangirls.

Lee went against the other random third year and it was over within the first half-minute with quick strikes to the wrists, torso, then right side of the head.

"Match to Lee." Kakashi said.

"Well done my brilliant kouhai!" Gai shouted proudly.

Choji and Kiba fought next. Kiba did a little taunting but was smart enough not to call Choji fat like the last guy. Kiba rushed in but his attempt strike to Choji's head was blocked and he was met with a strike to the torso. Kiba jumped back and was able to get a stike at Choji's wrists. They both charged and met shinai to shinai before jumping back again. Two minutes had already passed. Choji was able to get in a second strike to Kiba's right shoulder but Kiba struck back with a hit to Choji's torso. During the last remain half-minute, Kiba won with a lucking strike to the side of Choji's head.

"Match to Kiba."

Shino got up for his match against Squid-head but was swaying a bit. He got to the mat and stood ready after shaking his head to clear it. He didn't hear Kakashi say to begin and Squid-head gained a point with a strike to the head.

"Hey, Shino, what's the matter with you?" Kiba shouted confused from the sidelines. "Don't let the guy hit you!"

Shino shook his head again to clear it just in time to jump back to doge a horizontal strike, block another horizontal strike, and get his own point with a strike to Squid-head's torso. Swaying in his steps as his vison began to blur, Shino just barely blocked a strike to his head and countered with his own strike to Squid-head's head. Three minutes were up. Shino stood ready but was swaying on his feet with his shinai shaking in his hands. Seeing his chance, Squid-head made to strike at the side of Shino's head, but Shino's knees gave out just in time to accidentally dodge the strike before he fell on his butt.

"Match to Shino." Kakashi said. "You alright Shino?"

Shino gave a nod before getting up and turning to go to the sidelines... until he fell on his side four and a half steps later.

Naruto hopped over to his side while the team, Kiba, and a few club members rushed over to see what was wrong with him. Shino couldn't move without shaking and he could see nothing without it being blurred. When he told Kakashi this, Kiba voiced his confusion.

"You were fine a second ago." Kiba said.

"Now I'm not." Shino said. "My head's starting to feel heavy too."

Kakashi sifghed. "Shino can't fight, Kotenmaki takes his place."

"Naruto, you're going to need your footwork against Neji." Itachi told her as she put on her gloves.

"I've noticed." Naruto said with a slight sigh. "He's merciless, thinks fate rules over everything, and that fate favors him and him alone. He get's the chance to strike me, he'll take it. He wouldn't go after my ankle though, would he?"

"Not your ankle, no." Itachi said. "Neji's too honor bound to give into such a cheap-shot."

"Than I'll end this as quickly as I can." Naruto said putting on her headgear.

"Naruto, why are you trying so hard?" Itachi asked curiously. "What if it were your wrist that were sprained?"

"I'd either fight with the one I could still use or withdraw, depending on the situation." Naruto said picking up her shinai.

"Why does it depend?"

"You said Neji's too honor bound to take a cheap-shot right?" Naruto questioned. "Well, if my wrist were sprained and I had to fight against Neji, I'd fight with the injured wrist behind my back or folded at my side or something, fight my best, and _then_ withdraw after the match. But if I were to go up against another guy like Tsurugi, I'd withdraw before the match started. Because although I hate even the thought of just giving up, I would rather give up one match than risk the chance of having to give up on kendo and my martial arts all together."

Itachi looked at her surprised before it melted into a smile and he patted her head gear before sending her to the mat.

Kakashi began the match and both stood ready... When Neji suddenly stepped out of stance and lowered his shinai.

'_What's he doing?_' Naruto thought confusedly, also stepping out of stance and lowering her shinai.

"You should just give up." Neji said to her.

'_Is he planning to make me lose without even having to fight by talking to me as the time passes?_'"And why should I do that?" Naruto asked sarcastically. '_Let me guess, fate has already chosen him as the winner._'

"Because, commoner, fate has already chosen me as the winner." Neji said with a superior smile under his face-guard.

'_Knew it._' Naruto thought with a roll of her eyes. '_Next he's probably going to say how I don't stand a chance with my time limit and even less chance with my injury._'

"Although, I'll admit you're good, but you didn't stand a chance the moment I became you're opponent. Your chances of even lasting a full minute against me were ridiculous with the regular time limit and the chances have lessened with the new time limit against you and your injury combined."

'_Is this guy predictable, or what?_' Naruto thought will a mental scoff. '_What next? It all has to do with my breeding?_'

"It all has to do with breeding." Neji said. "You were born a commoner, raised a commoner, and your status as a commoner is not about to change. Whatever you should try to accomplish at Ouran is useless."

'_... Okay. That was a little creepy. But it could be just because this guy is really __**that**__ predictable... If he is that predictable he better not say-_'

"And with your tactless cousin?" Neji scoffed with a laugh. "If all he can vouch for is booksmarts, I almost hold pity for the other commoners out there."

"Uh-oh." Honey and Mori said from where they sat on the sidelines.

"Uh-oh." Itachi said with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Remember what I told you about Naruto's reputation?"

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes snapped wide with realization and tunred back to the mat, "Uh-oh."

"What 'Uh-oh'?" Iruka asked. "Why 'Uh-oh'?"

"Naruto has a reputation for being _very _protective of his family..." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off Naruto's still form.

"Oh." Iruka said slightly confused. Then it hit him. "Ohh... Uh-oh..."

"Yeah..." Kakashi said with a nod.

'_This guy should've kept his noble-ass mouth shut._' Naruto thought fuming.

Neji watched smirk under his mask melting into a look of confusion when Naruto lifted her left foot off the mat completely and curled it behind her bent right knee as she lifted her shinai ready. Confusion became surprise when he all but blinked and Naruto was suddenly airborne right in front of him. He swore he saw nine-fiery-foxtails flying wildly behind her. Before he could even attempt to blink a second time, the watch was over with a massive swing of Naruto's shinai in a strike to the left side of Neji's head, so strong, she knocked his headgear off and sent him flying a few feet to the side. She landed on her right foot a second after Neji hit the floor.

Another shinai broken in Naruto's hands and the time was up.

"... Match to Naruto." Kakashi said blinking. '_Insulting one's family is stupid enough... Insulting Naruto's family is just plain suicide._'

Naruto walked over to the sidelines and started taking off her gloves. By some miracle, Neji was still conscious and looked to Naruto after Gai had taken off the Hyuuga's head gear.

"Why do you fight fate?" Neji, still in awe of how easily he lost, asked Naruto when she was just about to take off her head gear.

Naruto paused a moment before she took off her her headgear and looked over her shoulder with an expressionless face to where Neji lay on the mat.

"I don't really believe in fate." Naruto said honestly. "I believe we set our own paths for our own goals whith our own choices. If I believed in fate, I'd have died the night my parents did."

Ignoring the looks of shock from most of the people in the room, Naruto went over to to fridge they had in the corner of the room filled a water bottles to get a drink. When Neji, got his answer, he fell unconscious.

"Not bad kid."

Naruto looked up from the bottle she drank from to the Kendo-Team's Second Squire, Mizuki Uragirimono, smiling at her.

"You could quite possibly get an instant spot on the team." Mizuki said leaning with his back against the fridge.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. If not on the team than maybe a spot in the club. Doesn't really matter to me."

Naruto didn't want to talk to this guy too much. She got the same off feeling from him as she did from Kabuto. Only it was more... _desperate_. She wasn't sure how else she could describe it.

"Match to Lee."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke lifting himself off his back from the mat and Lee standing in front of him offering a hand. Sasuke took it and stood up rubbing his backside.

"That was fast." Naruto said blinking at them.

"Speed is Lee's specialty." Mizuki explained putting a hand on her shoulder. "If he were of commoner status, he might have gotten into Ouran on a scholarship in track. No offence on the commoner thing."

"None taken... I guess." Naruto said before seeing Kiba and Squid-head go to the mat. "So Squid-head's actually pretty good." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Yes. He's second to skill just under Asuma."

"I thought he was second to Mori-senpai." Naruto said confused.

"Well that's exactly how skilled Morinozuka is."

"Huh. Cool."

"So, you're in the Host Club?"

"Yeah." Naruto said flatly before taking another drink of water, making Mizuki sweatdrop.

"The Host Club's Knight. As I keep hearing from those girls that fallowed you in."

"Yep."

"It's a funny coincidence seeing as we rank our team members by Stages of Knighthood."

"That's what Kakashi-teichou said."

"Yeah..."

Naruto ignored the urge to roll her eyes and shrugged Mizuki's hand from her shoulder before going over to stand by Kakashi and Itachi.

"Match to Kotenmaki." Kakashi said. "Ah, Naruto, just in time for a second match against Kotenmaki."

"Huh? I thought I'd be going up against Lee." Naruto said.

"Well, you were, but Lee asked to have the fight with his _eternal rival_ saved for last." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. "Gai backed him up and Kotenmaki was just as enthusiastic because he wants to fight you again."

Naruto also sweatdropped.

"I'll wipe the floor with you, Blonde-Rat!" Squid-head shouted from the other side of the mat.

Naruto just drank her water with bored half-lidded eyes, ignoring Squid-head.

"I wonder if I should correct him on the animal." Kakashi said holding his chin and had to hold in a chuckle when Naruto's eyes seemed to pop out as she spit up her water and coughed up the water she had inhaled.

"Don't even think about it!" Naruto shouted at the Kendo Captain and First Knight.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and there stood itachi holding her gloves head gear and a third shinai and said, "This time, try not to break the shinai."

"I won't make any promises." Naruto said putting on her gloves. "Squid-head is an arrogant lowlife and even though I took him out in two moves, it didn't seem to change his attitude by much... I seem to scare his friends shitless at certain times though judging by the way his sharp-faced crony fainted in our match."

"I'M WAITING RAT!" Squid-head shouted.

Naruto sighed before putting on her head gear.

A second after Kakashi started the match, Squid-head charged and, unlike last time, Naruto stepped and turned but didn't bather hitting his wrists. She just swung her shinai backhandedly at Squid-head's head and sent him flying back, landing on the ground unconscious. Naruto checked her shinai and gave a nod to Itachi when she found it wasn't broken, before limping over to the sidelines. She took off her head gear and took the water bottle Itachi traded her for the shinai.

"Time for your match against Lee." Kakashi said.

"YOSH!" Lee said with determined flaming eyes. "We shall see who's flames burn brighter today my rival!"

"He only appointed me as his rival a few minutes ago and he's acting as if we've been rivals since birth." Naruto said plainly with a sweatdrop.

Kakashi also sweatdropped and smiled a bit awkwardly when he noticed Gai crying anime-tears proudly behind Lee. "I think he's just excited to have a rival of his own like Gai."

"I'm curious. Are they related in any way?"

"Surprisingly, not at all. They'd met when Lee was in his last year of elementary school, and Lee sort of became an instant apprentice."

"I see..." Naruto said sweatdrop grown bigger.

"I know just how you feel though." Kakashi said. "I was a first-year too when Gai appointed me as his rival."

"Did it stop?"

"YOSH! Kakashi-teichou, we shall see who's kouhai-apprentice is more skilled, yours or mine my rival!"

Naruto and Kakashi sweatdrop, thinking, '_Kouhai-apprentice? When did that happen?_'

"Gai, Naruto can't be Kakashi-teichou's apprentice when they've only met twice in their whole lives." Itachi said flatly.

"IT SOUNDS COOLER THAT WAY!" Gai said with a thumb up and a gleam in his grin.

Eveyone except Gai and Lee sweatdrops.

A minute later, Lee and Naruto wear geared up again and ready. Naruto, decided it was best to keep off her left foot completely so she curled it back behind her right knee like she had when she beat Neji. Kakashi started the match and Lee charged. Naruto blocked and dodged for the first half minute before ducking after the fifth horizontal slash Lee made and leaped forwards, striking Lee's torso as she passed and rolled out of the way of a vertical slash. Lee jumped over her and turned to meet her shinai to shinai as she kneeled in front of him now. She pushed his shinai away but had to block a strike to her head as she stood. Naruto, spun and hit the side of Lee's head just as he was about to strike at her torso when Kakashi called time.

"Match to Naruto." Kakashi said. "Well done."

The girls there for Naruto swooned cheering and Honey jumped up and down happily while everyone else clapped. Lee lifted and gloved hand, smiling behind his face guard, making Naruto smile as well when she lifted her own gloved hand and they bumped fists. They went back to the sidelines to take off their headgear and gloves and drink water.

"Okay, we'll have to wait for Kotenmaki to wake up before we start." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Kakashi-teichou," Shino said walking stably now, "I know it may be inappropriate for me to request it, but would it be too much trouble if I stood in for him instead? I'm feeling fine now."

"I can see that much is true." Kakashi said. "You're not swaying where you stand at least. How many fingers do you see?" Kakashi asked holding hand up.

"Two." Shino said.

"Good. Any idea what was wrong with you?"

"... I'm not entirely sure yet." Shino said giving Kakashi a look.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "... I see. Well, no, it wouldn't be much trouble for you to stand in for Kotenmaki seeing as he was standing in for you anyway."

"Thank you teichou." Shino said with a bow.

"Well, seeing as Shino will be taking his place back, Shino, Naruto, and Lee, step forwards to take a slip with a team member's name on it. The third and final round will be a spar with the person's name you pick." Kakashi said hold up box.

Lee reached in first and unfolded the paper. "Hayate-senpai." Lee told them.

Shino went next and unfolded his paper. "Iruka-senpai." Shino said.

Naruto reached in last and unfolded the paper. She flinched slightly when she saw the name and the corner of her mouth twitched when she attempted a smile. '_You've got to be kidding me!_'"... Kakashi-teichou..."

"EH?" Everyone but the Naruto and the first four Knights of the Kendo Team shouted.

"Huh." Itachi said interested. "Though his name's always in the draw, this is the first time in a long time Kakashi-teichou's name has been picked."

"Okay then." Kakashi said. "We'll all be having our matches one by one, time limits are the same. Shino and Iruka will go first, then Lee and Hayate, and Naruto and I will go last."

Iruka and Shino went to the mat and stood in their stances ready. Itachi started the match this time and they circled. Shino swung at the left side of Iruka's head only for Iruka to block and counter with a strike to the right side of Shino's torso. Shino stepped back before fast-stepping forward and ducked passed Iruka's next vertical swing ready to strike Iruka's torso only to be blocked again. But, he and most of the others watching, noticed Iruka's movement were beginning to become sluggish and his stance was beginning to sway. Two and a half minutes already up. Iruka shook his head as his vision began to blur and he took a step back to keep from falling over. It didn't last though. Iruka's stance swayed until his legs seemed to lose the strength that was keeping him upright. Time was called and Iruka fell on his side just before the team rushed onto the mat and found he was in the same condition as Shino had been before.

"Match to Iruka." Kakashi said with a sigh before having a couple club members take Iruka away to rest.

Lee and Hayate came up to the mat and Itachi started the match.

Lee charged in with a vertical swing only for Hayate to side-step and swing at Lee's head. Lee ducked and tried to swing a hit at Hayate's torso only to get struck on the head. Lee jumped back and swing horizontally only for his shinai to be smacked out of his grip and torso to be hit just before he was hit again on the right side of his head.

"Match to Hayate." Itachi announced.

Naruto let out a sigh before putting on her head gear and stepping on the mat with Kakashi standing across from her.

"You promise not to go easy on me right?" Naruto asked.

"You sure?" Kakashi questioned while others around her whispered if she was crazy and the girl and Honey leaned closer.

"I may be injured but that doesn't mean I should be treated with a handicap." Naruto said getting into a ready stance, curling her sprained ankle behind her right knee. "It wouldn't be fair to me because I would feel awfully cheated."

Kakashi chuckled before he too stood ready. "Alright. I won't go easy on you."

"It's much appreciated." Naruto said.

Itachi started the match and Kakashi rushed forward while Naruto waited until the right moment a leaped in a somersault over Kakashi's head, Kakashi raised his shinai in time to black the strike she attempted to his head as she passed over. She landed on her right foot and spun on her heal while Kakashi did the same, their shinai meeting handguard to handguard with the shinai themselves only and inch from their targets. Naruto's head and Kakashi's upper torso. The two leaped back and Naruto leaped forward in an attempt to strike at Kakashi's torso only to fall to the mat on her side when she had to bock a strike to her head. He didn't go easy on her, as promised, and struck the right side of her head when she got up to a kneel. She hurriedly got up and swung vertical to the left just as Kakashi lifted his shinai to strike her head vertically. Both strikes hit and Naruto jumped back ready to charge again when Itachi called time.

Naruto lightly put her left foot back to the mat as she tried to catch her breath as those around her clapped and cheered. Kakashi came over to her and lightly patted his gloved hand to her headgear.

"Well done." The Kendo Captain said. "It's been a long time since someone's been able to get a hit on me in try-outs. Go get a drink."

Naruto nodded, still panting and limped to the sidelines. She's just sat down after taking off the head gear and gloves with a water bottle in hand when Honey tackled her in a hug.

"Naru-chan, you were amazing!" Honey said with a bright smile. "No one's ever lasted that long against Captain going all out! Is your ankle okay? Does it hurt? Do you need ice for it? Will you be able to walk? Because I'm sure Takashi won't mind carrying you."

"I'm fine Honey-senpai, thank you." Naruto said smiling. "I don't think Mori-senpai really needs to carry me. I should be fine as long as I just keep the weight off my ankle."

"Okay, everyone who's fought today, head for the showers." Asuma said.

Naruto flinched and suddenly went pale. "Showers?"

"It's okay." Honey told her quietly. "The showers are separated like a bunch of bathrooms without toilets. You can clean up and dress and no one will have to see you."

Naruto sighed in relief before Honey got out of her help and helped her stand before she grabbed picked up her bag and made her way to the showers. Just as Honey said, each shower was behind a different door with a room for one to keep their things, a bag for the uniforms to go into for washing, and the shower behind a light green curtain. White tiled floors and everything. All that was missing was a toilet and it could be a bathroom.

Naruto sweatdropped but shrugged it off afterwards.

Soap and Shampoo was provided and there were three to four choices in sent to choose from. Naruto chose rainwater scented body wash and green tea-leave shampoo. She only showered for about five minutes before taking a towel and drying off and dressing. Her hair was still wet but it wasn't dripping at least.

When she got out, she had to comb her wet bangs up out of her face with her fingers as she opened the door and was met by squealing happily girls and a lightly flushed Honey waiting next to the ever-impassive Mori. Naruto blinked at the squealing girl and mentally sighed before giving them a slightly awkward smile. She limped over to Honey and Mori and waited with them as Kakashi waited for the other boys to finish as well.

Once everyone was out and dressed, Kakashi said, "I'd like to say that I speak for the seven of us that you were all quite impressive today. Some more than others. There were a few we'd love to have on our team. After we discuss a few things together, we may have a full team. In a couple days we'll be sure and will most likely be handing out ranked bands. Well, that's everything for now. Go on and we'll see you all tomorrow, you too Naruto."

Naruto nodded and everyone left.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Naruto, Honey, and Mori left for the Host Club and Naruto let out a big yawn after going inside to find everyone else already there and the club room designed to look like the inside of an Arabian Palace.

"Tired Naruto?" Tamaki asked.

Naruto nodded.

"How was kendo?" Haruhi asked.

"Today was team try-outs and Naruto fought in the battle royal." Mori said.

"Some jerk of a representative from another school purposely injured her in the first round, but she kept on fighting." Honey said pouting when he said Naruto was injured before smiling when he said Naruto kept fighting.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"What happened?" The twins asked.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, much to everyone but Naruto's surprise.

Naruto rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's just a sprained ankle. Now though, I'm suddenly feeling very tired..." She trailed off with a yawn.

"Not surprising." Mori said.

"Yeah, Naruto fought throughout the battle royal and one all of her matches!" Honey said excitedly. "The only one she lost was her last match for the third round! And she went up against Kakashi-taichou, even landed a hit!"

"Are you sure you're alright enough to participate in club activities?" Kyouya asked.

"I think I'm just lay down for a little bit until club activities start." Naruto said limping, only slightly now, over to a couch. She lay down and was out like a light the moment her eyes closed.

"She really _was _tired." The twins said.

"I can't say I'm surprised after all what was said that she did in kendo." Haruhi said. "A bunch of girls in my class were gushing about it just before I came here."

"Well, we still have about a half hour until the club opens so it should be fine as long as she's up in time to change into her costume." Tamaki said.

Honey gone over to the couch Naruto slept on and stood beside her sleeping form getting a better look at her sleeping face. ''_Cute..._" He thought with a light flush.

Suddenly, he let out a surprised yelp, surprising the others who looked over just in time to to see Naruto kiss a darkly-flushed Honey on the nose, hugging him like Honey normally hugs Usa-chan, and heard her mutter, "My Chuubi" in her sleep.

"Chuubi?" The twins questioned.

"It's the name of the fox plushy she slept with before the fire." Kyouya said readjusting his glasses. "She ended up naming it 'Chuubi' because she couldn't say 'Kyuubi' right when she first got it... She had it buried with her parents..."

"How did you know that?" Haruhi asked with narrow eyes.

"Ranka told me when I was gathering research on you and Naruto." Kyouya said smiling.

'_Damnit, Dad..._' Haruhi mentally cursed before she and the others went to change into their costumes.

After Honey was able to slip out of Naruto's hug and everyone but Naruto was changed, Haruhi shook Naruto awake to have her go change as well.

Just after Naruto closed the curtain behind her the doors opened.

"I'm sorry, we're not open yet... Huh?" Tamaki said turning to the doors.

There in the doorway stood Kakashi, Itachi, Gai, Iruka, Mizuki, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke's two biggest fangirls.

"We're not customers." The pink haired girl said snobbishly. "We're only here for Sasuke."

"We're curious about your club." Itachi said as Kakashi sweadropped at the pink-haired girls explanation. "We were curious as to why Morinozuka and Haninozuka were members but never got around to checking it out."

"When we heard Naruto was part of it too, it upped our curiosity." Kakashi said. '_They might know Naruto's a girl but I can't say that in front of those who surely don't know. Naruto never said __**why**__ she masquerades as a boy, just that it was under certain circumstances._'"We want to observe how you do things in your club, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tamaki said with a smile. "You're perfectly welcome here."

"Where is Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Still changing into his costume." Kyouya said readjusting his glasses.

"Somebody asking for me?"

Everyone looks over and everyone from Kendo has some sort of look of shock while the Host Club members smile. Kyouya, took notes on the Kendo-members' and fangirls' physical reactions.

There Naruto stood wearing something similar to a belly dancer costume in white, dark silver, and a little black. The puffy looking pants were white, her feet were bare aside the bandaging for her ankle, there was a chain going around the belt-line of her pants with coins hanging along it, the white belly shirt aligned with dark silver and black trimming was sleeveless and padded to fill in her curves to make her appear male and was designed to look more like a closed vest with a pair of silver wings lined with black since you couldn't see her tattoos. The accessories she had to wear was a silver phoenix with it's wings spread armband around her left bicep, white arm sleeves matching her shirt but puffy looking like her pants(imagine Sasuke's sleeves in the first season with silver lining instead of blue), silver hoop earrings, a see-through white vale hanging over her nose down to the middle of her neck, and a dark sliver cloth to tie around her forehead with a black phoenix matching her armband.

"Kakashi-teichou, everyone, what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"We were curious about the Host Club and you're president has allowed us to observe today's club activities." Itachi said after shaking out of his surprise.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said slightly limping over to the Host Club members.

'_You can just barely tell she's a girl in that costume._' Itachi and Kakshi thought.

'_Whoa... Dickless has a body..._' Sai thought blinking in as much surprise as he was willing to show. '_Does he sunbathe or does his skin naturally have such a sun-kissed tan?_'

'_He's pretty..._' Sasuke, Neji, and Lee thought with light flushes atop their cheeks.

'_Now that's a guy who takes care of himself, but he's still short and scrawny._' Mizuki thought.

'_He looks so girlish..._' Iruka thought.

'_Naruto! You're flames of youth burn on your skin!_' Gai thought fighting back anime tears but still struck a fist-over-his-chest pose.

'_This guy's actually pretty hot..._' The platinum blonde thought surprised.

'_Damn this commoner for trying to look better than my Sasuke!_' The pink-haired girl thought angrily with fire in her eyes.

A few minutes later, the Host Club sat or stood in place chattering a bit when the doors opened once again and the club bid the customer welcome. However, the "customer" was a little boy dressed in Ouran Academy's elementary school boy's uniform and fell backwards on his butt.

"What? It's just a kid." Hikaru said.

"On top of that, it's a boy." Kaoru said with a light laugh.

"What's wrong little one?" Tamaki asked. "Are you lost? What brings you to my palace?"

"Uh, are you the King of this place?" The boy asked.

Tamaki a had quick look of surprise that just as quickly as it appeared turned back into a smile.

"Well, are you?" The boy asked again.

"Come closer, little one." Tamaki said and, as requested, the boy came a few steps closer. "Now, what was that you called me?"

"The King." The boy said simply.

Everyone from kendo sweatdropped while the Host Club members sighed as Tamaki went all starry-eyed and gushing about how great it was to be king.

'_Good grief..._' Haruhi thought.

'_Like he needed a bigger head on his shoulders._' Naruto thought pinching the bridge of her nose.

'_This guy's the club president, Tamaki Suoh?_' The sweatdropping kendo members and fangirls thought.

"I'm elementary fifth-year, Shirou Takaoji!" The boy declared before pointing a finger at Tamaki. "I'm here to ask the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"

Tamaki blushed while everyone else blinked confusedly.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

By now the club room was filled with customers and for some reason, everyone but Naruto changed out of their costumes to save the "Arabian Palace" theme for another day.

Naruto just told them, "I just changed and since the club opens in another minute or two, I see no real point in changing back yet."

Now, Naruto was dancing to belly-dancer music Kyouya but on the speakers in the room while being sure to keep off her left foot. She didn't notice Kyouya hadn't taken his eyes off her form since the music started. She leaped up and landed on her hand in the center of the circular table of seven girls, much to the girls' surprise, awe, and glee, before bouncing off again with her hand and landing on her right foot before spinning down to a kneeling posing facing the girls just as the music ended. The girls clapped happily.

"That was lovely Naruto!" One girl said.

"Fantastic!" Another said.

"I'm glad you kept your costume on." Another swooned.

"Wonderful!"

"So beautiful!"

"Ah, but surely not as beautiful as my audience." Naruto said standing up as the giggled shyly with flushed faces.

Naruto was bumped in the side and winced when she had to catch herself and the girl that'd bumped into her on her left foot to keep from falling.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl said crying.

"It's alright but why are you crying?" Naruto asked wiping some of the girl's tears away.

"I'm a carp!" The girl cried.

"A carp?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "What idiot told you that?"

With Naruto's attention on the girl, she didn't notice Tamaki fall face to the floor with an anime arrow stabbing through him and his "apprentice" staring in her direction intently.

"Tamaki and his apprentice!" The girl said.

'_The kid must have spoken his mind like all kids do towards something Tamaki said and Tamaki only made it worse when he tried to **fix** it._' Naruto thought with sweatdropped before shaking it off. "And why would they say that?"

"The boy said my lips made me look like the carp in the pond he has at home." The girl said wiping her tears Naruto seemed to have missed.

"There's nothing wrong with your lips." Naruto said.

"Yes there is!" The girl insisted. "Tamaki said so too."

"Well, Tamaki is an idiot." Naruto said simply.

Another anime arrow went through Tamaki, knocking him back to the floor when he was just getting up to his knees.

"If you wish to compare appearances, take a look at my own." Naruto said smiling and removing the vale over her face and putting it in her pocket.

The girl looked to him with wide eyes and Tamaki's "apprentice" stared even more intently with parted lips of surprise. Naruto took the girl's hand and lifted her fingers to her whisker-mark cheek.

"Everyone has their own opinion and I can't count the number of times people have judged me by appearance or made fun of me for these birthmarks while others think their cute and compliment me. I, for one, like your lips. They're such pretty color." Naruto said brushing her thumb over the girl's lips. "I wish I could compare them to something of a similar shade, but not even the rarest of roses can do such beauty justice."

"Oh..." The girl said in awe with a lightly flushed face.

"Would you like to join my table?" Naruto asked gesturing to the round table with seven girls already sitting there.

"Uh-huh..." The girl said sighing happily, still looking at Naruto without even glancing at the table.

Naruto closed her eyes in a smile making her seven, now eight, customers sigh happily as the whisker-faced blonde limped over leading her eighth customer to the table before pulling out an empty seat for her to sit it.

"Oh, your ankle!" The eighth customer gasped.

"It's nothing." Naruto said sitting as well. "Just a clumsy moment on my part."

"You're not one to be clumsy Naruto." One girl said.

"Far from it." Another girl agreed.

"Now tell us the truth. Please?" Another girl said.

"Yes, Naruto, what really happened?"

"Please, tell the story, Naruto." Said the familiar pony-tailed girl's friend with straight black hair bob-cut and wore a green ribbon to keep her hair back and had spiked out bangs. "Even though, I saw it myself, I want to hear you tell the tale."

"Alright, you caught me." Naruto said lifted her hands in surrender. "Today before club started, I went the Kendo-team try-outs and in my second fight in the first round, a representative from another school hit my ankle a couple times."

All the girls except the green-ribbon girl, who was nodding, gasped.

"So barbaric!"

"How vulgar!"

"That cheater!"

"Now, now, Ladies, I'm sure the representative's own clumsiness at fault." Naruto said, although she new it wasn't true. "After all, my hair's so bright, it could blind anyone for a moment."

The girls giggled.

"My mermaid princess left me for Naruto..." Tamaki muttered with anime tears before he sent a glare to Shirou, who was still staring at Naruto's table.

"How's it going Boss?" Hikaru asked stifling a laugh. "That's a great apprentice you got there!"

"Hiakru... would you rather have a little brother like Shirou around you?" Kaoru asked his twin shyly.

Hikaru hugged his twin to his chest and said, "Dummy... Even if I searched the globe, I'd never find anyone better than you, Kaoru."

"Hiakru..."

"Kya! Beautiful brotherly love!" Two girls exclaimed, breaking Shirou from his thoughts.

Shirou seemed to choke before paling and clutching at the chest of his uniform in shock, "Homos... And they're twin brothers! ... That so insceptuous!"

"I think you mean incestuous." Tamaki said flatly.

Shirou looked over his shoulder to Tamaki when Honey came out of nowhere and hugged the elementary boy from behind.

"Hey, Shirou-chan!" Honey said happily. "You wanna eat cake with me? There are three flavors! Chocolate, strawberry, and-"

Shirou shoved Honey of him with a shout of, "Get lost! What grade are you in anyway? Why the heck are you in a high-schooler's uniform?"

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" A shadow passing over Shirou and Honey asked when Honey started to cry.

Shirou choked again when he saw Mori standing behind them just before Honey jumped up to Mori's shoulders.

"That's not fair!" Shirou shouted. "A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!"

Honey was crying and Shirou backed up, scared of Mori when he bumped into Haruhi, nearly making her drop a tea tray.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked him with a smile. "Oh, you're surprised by all the weirdos here right? It took Naruto and I a while to adjust to all the craziness too, but, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

'_This guy... kinda acts like a girl._' Shirou thought raising his eyebrows a bit looking at Haruhi. "Are you a crossdresser?"

Naruto, the twins, and Tamaki flinched and paled.

"Excuse me a moment ladies." Naruto said with a calm smile and went over to Haruhi only to sweatdrop when she found the twins and Tamaki trying way too hard to insist she's a guy.

'_So her cousin Haruhi is a girl too._' Itachi and Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop.

Haruhi had to resist rolling her eyes towards the twins and Tamaki's actions before handing the teatray to Shirou, as Tamaki told her to do, warning him it would be heavy, only for Shirou to drop it a second later and say Haruhi was at fault for making him take it in the first place.

'_I almost want to hit this brat._' Naruto thought with an eyebrow twitching.

"Haruhi, Naruto," Kyouya said coming out of nowhere, "that's another 100,000 yen."

"HUH?" The two exclaimed.

"You!" Shirou said pointing at Naruto.

"Hm? What?" The whisker-faced blond asked.

"I said I wanted to be the apprentice to the Host Club King! So why did you let me take apprenticeship under this eccentric idiot?" Shirou asked pointing at Tamaki, who's jaw dropped and eyes went white.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't play dumb! It's obvious!" Shirou said angrily. "This guy only had _one_ girl at his small table who ran away to you and you have a table _surrounding _you with girls! _He's _not the King of this club! _You _are!"

Tamaki felt as is he died right then and there on the spot while the twins did their best to keep from laughing and almost failed.

"No, you're mistaken." Naruto said calmly. "I'm _not_ Host Club King. I'm the Host Club Knight."

"Huh? Knight?" Shirou questioned.

"Yeah."

"Ohh. So you're like a girl's knight-in-shining-armor!" Shirou declared.

The girls at Naruto's table squealed happy and excitedly with flushed faces when hearing Shirou's declaration.

"Uh... I guess you can put it that way." Naruto muttered looked off to the side and scratching the back on her head somewhat confused.

"That's even better than some dumb king!" Shirou shouted killing Tamaki once again with his words.

The twins didn't bother holding in their laughs anymore.

"I want to be your apprentice now!" Shirou said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto stood calmly, leaning more on her right foot, crossing her arms. "No." She said flatly.

"What? WHY?" Shirou demamded.

"Why should a take on such a brat for an apprentice?" Naruto asked sharply. "By the look of it, you disrespect nearly everyone you see and judge them by whatever their appearance states rather than them as a person. It's fine to state you're a opinion but there's no need to be rude about it. And it's best to get all the facts before you go shooting your mouth off."

"Then teach me how!" Shirou said getting on his knees to beg. "Please! You know so much so teach me! I'm running out of time! I need to learn how to treat a lady, quickly! PLEASE! Just... Just teach me how to make a girl smile..." He said desperately, letting his head droop forward.

Naruto looked down at him and thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright. I'll take you on as a _temporary_ apprentice."

"Thank you!" Shirou said happy, jumping to his feet.

"But!" Naruto said quickly.

"But...?" Shirou question with a slight frown.

"But... _only_ if you tell me why a boy your age feels he's in such a hurry to learn how to treat a lady and that he's running out of time." Naruto said calmly.

This caught everyone's, except Haruhi's, attention, especially Tamaki's. Haruhi noticed what Naruto had. Now that they thought about it, why _was_ someone so young in such a hurry?

"Uh... U-Um..." Shirou stuttered looking down at his feet.

"Is it too personally to say in front of everyone?" Naruto asked.

Shirou nodded flushed.

"Would it be okay to tell me privately?" Naruto asked.

Shirou looked up at her nodded, still flushed.

"Okay, c'mon." Naruto said offering a hand. "We'll got to one of the other rooms and you can tell me there."

Shirou took Naruto's hand and the girls in the room couldn't help but note how cute it was for Naruto to have a little boy at her side as Naruto took Shirou to the next smaller room over and closed the doors behind before sitting in a couple chairs across from each other by the window.

They sat for awhile. At first Naruto, decided to be patient and wait for him to say something but found herself glancing to the clock and started to get frustrated.

"Okay, now what is it?" Naruto asked with her arms crossed and left leg cross over her right. "We've been sitting here for the past half-hour and you haven't said a word. Host Club activities have ended for the day as well."

Shirou let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, sitting with his hands on his knees and looking down at the floor.

"There's this girl, Hina Kamishiro..." Shirou explained. "We both play the piano very very well..." Shirou hadn't realized he'd started smiling before it begame a frown again. "She's moving away to Germany in a week..."

Naruto scoffed. "Chibi-baka."

"What?" Shirou exclaimed, scowling at Naruto. "You...!"

"You're asking to become the apprentice of a host. A person, who respects all ladies equally with all their differences in consideration. Teaching you how to treat the ladies as if you were a host is pointless if it's all for only one girl." Naruto said leaning forward with her chin in hand.

Shirou looked to her in surprise.

"You love her right? Hina Kamishiro." Naruto asked smiling when Shirou blushed. "You want to know the best way to make her smile. Her and only her. But what you don't realize is that you'd never be able to approach her as a host. As a host, it's our job to make _all_ girls you meet happy. But for a girl you personally love, you can only approach her as who you are and tell her how you feel. Have you ever just asked her what she likes? What makes her happy? Have you ever noticed the times when she's smiling at her brightest? Don't you notice Shirou?"

"But it's too late now." Shirou said sadly. "I've run out of time. I... I just wanted to hear her play piano... just one last time, before she was gone for good. That's all... I should've spent this time in the Middle-School music room to hear her play."

"That piece she played..."

Naruto and Shirou looked up to see Tamaki standing there in the doorway to the Host Club club room.

"... it was Mozart's sonata for a duet right?" Tamaki asked.

"H-How'd you know?" Shinou asked.

"We did a little investigating and found pictures of you on your classroom wall smiling in front of a piano with Kamishiro sitting next to you. Come..."

With that Tamaki turned and went back into the club room while Shirou rushed behind him and Naruto walked in calmly only to sweatdrop.

"Why are you and Honey-senpai wearing middle school uniforms?" Naruto asked Haruhi.

"I'll explain later." Haruhi sighed before the two cousins looked to Tamaki, watching him pull back a large yellow curtain revealing a grand piano. "Wait.. was that piano there before?" Hauhi asked plainly.

"Well... it _is_ a music room. Guess they just covered it up since they don't use it." Naruto said sweatdropping once more while the other Host Club members, aside from Tamaki, basically repeated what she said one by one.

Then Tamaki began to play.

Realization seem to hit Shirou.

And for the next week in the mornings, during lunch break, and after school as well, Shirou went through concentrated piano playing under Tamaki's tutelage. When Shirou first asked why, Tamaki said, "You were my apprentice first. And it looked to me like Kamishiro wanted to play this piece together with you from the way she'd asked anyone if they'd seen you today."

When the week of training was over, we find Hina Kamishirou standing with an invitation for 3pm in front of the third music room, of the South building, and at the end of the North hallway.

She was welcomed in by the Host Club members standing on either side of the doorways showing her to the two piano's side by side and flushed when she noticed Shirou sitting at one of them.

"Let's play together." Shirou said with a smile.

"Okay!" Hina said happily.

And so they played... And neither could've looked happier.

x

x

x

**Two days previous, in the Kendo club room...**

"You've all done well in class these past few days and, after much discussion, we know have a full team." Kakashi announced to everyone as only he, Itachi, Hayate, and Gai stood aligned in front of them while Sarutobi stood off to the side once again.

"When I call your name and announce your new rank, come forward and accept your armband." Itachi stated. "Fifth Page, Mizuki Uragirimono!"

There was clapping and Mizuki went up with a stiff looking smile to accept his new rank, bowing after Hataye tied the band on his left bicep and stepped back, starting the line of new members facing the original members.

"Fourth Page, Choji Akimichi!"

Choji dropped his jaw a moment before smiling and hurrying up to accept his rank, bowing after Hayate tied the band around his bicep and went to stand next to Mizuki.

"Third Page, Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba let out a shout of joy before running up to have Hayate tie the band around his arm before bowing and joining Choji's side.

"Second Page, Shino Aburame!"

Shino calmly walked forward as the clapping continued and bowed after Hayate tied his band and stepped back to stand beside Kiba who nudged him smiling with his elbow.

"First Page, Sai Edakumi!"

Sai smiled his normal fake smile and joined the line next to Shino after hayate tied his band.

"Fifth Squire, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The cheers and screams of Sasuke's fangirls broke out over the clapping, but Sasuke ignored them and smirked like he knew it was going to happen, when inwardly he was shouting happily and jumping up and down like a little boy that had too much sugar, as he walked up and accepted his band around his arm bowing before he stood next to Sai.

"Fourth Squire, Rock Lee!"

"YOSH!" Lee shouted as he hurried forward and accepted his band and stood next to Sasuke.

"Third Squire, Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji gave a nod before accepting his band and joining the line next to Lee, who was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Second Squire, Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome" before going up to accept his band and joining the line next to Neji.

"First Squire, Asuma Sarutobi!"

Asuma stepped forward and accepted his band with his natural smile and stood beside Shikamaru.

"And, finally, our Fifth Knight, Naruto Namikaze!"

Cheers from Honey and the girls there for Naruto broke out over the thundering claps while Naruto stood there jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. She was nudge behind the shoulder and looked up to find Iruka smiling down at her. He nodded to the front and Naruto looked up before letting out a surprised exhale and stepped up to accept her band and stood beside Asuma who ruffled her hair in congrats. She was still a bit shell-shocked.

Sarutobi stepped forward with his hands folded behind his back and said, "This is certainly a rare turn of event. Never before in my years at Ouran have their been so many first years on the team, much less one of them being a Knight. You are all truly skilled and deserve nothing less than the ranks you worked so hard to gain and the ranks you were granted. Where your bands proudly and keep them with you at all times. Congratulations." The old man said smiling proudly.

Cheers broke out throughout the room and the new team members couldn't be happier.

Some of those who didn't get on the team were disappointed, disbelieving, and/or angered.

One of the new team members though, hid all out furry behind a stiff, slightly twitchy smile and fists clenched so tight, his knuckles turned white.

x

* * *

><p><strong>XP<strong>

**PHEW!**

**And I thought chapter 3 was long!**

**I know some of you may have been disappointed that there were as many KyoNaru moments or TamaHaru moments as you'd hoped, hell **_**I**_** was disappointed. But with the episode, the next chapter with be based off of as well as the one after that, hopefully, we'll all be satisfied with the romantic-humorous goodies I have planned.**

**Till next time!**

**Uragirimono****- traitor, betrayer.**

**Edakumi****- painter, artist.**

**Sayoshi****- make reason (roughly translated).**

**Sakanaomote****- fish face (roughly translated).**

**Hanasurudoi****- sharp nose (roughly translated).**


	6. SOS! My senpais are insane!

**Yo reader-peoples!**

**I completely forgot that I originally came up with the tattoo idea with the kyuubi seal on Naruto's abdomen in mind and forgot to put it in this whole time!**

**DAMN, I CAN BE SO FORGETFUL!**

**But, oh well, I'm adding it in in this chapter and making it so Naruto had it the whole time and just kept it hidden like she did with her birthmarks in the first chapter. Sowwy!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, the Host Club seems to go on a vacation but before that, some problems stir within the kendo-club among the team members new and old and some changes are made.**

**And, not to mention, some **_**lovely **_**KyoNaru moments! XD (^.^) o/o**

**Let's see what happens!**

**On with the next chapter!**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**x**

Chapter Six SOS! My senpais are insane!

Naruto walked out of her changing stall, lightly flushed, wearing her Kendo Team uniform, black hakama, black keikogi, and her Fifth Knight ranking-band tied around her left bicep. Her dark gray armor sat along the wall lined up along side her teammates' armor and the armor of the club members.

It had been just a little over a week since she became a part of the team and Kakashi forbade her from even coming to club until her ankle was fully healed.

She had looked herself up and down several times in the mirror before leaving the changing stall to find Asuma, Mizuki, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shino waiting. Shikamaru and Choji had gotten there while she was changing so they were still in their changing stalls, Sai hadn't gotten there yet, and Kakashi, Hayate, Itachi, and Gai were in Sarutobi's office having a private meeting.

"Hey Asuma-senpai..." Naruto said gaining his attention, "I don't want to seem rude or anything but... how and why was I made Fifth Knight when you were Fifth Knight? I didn't even fight you and I lost to Kakashi-taichou."

Asuma chuckled. "It's not rude when you're just curious. Captain told you it wasn't about winning or losing but about how you fight last time, right?"

Naruto nodded noticing the others paying attention as well.

"Truthfully, I wasn't really the Fifth Knight." Asuma said. "I was just hanging on to the title until someone skilled enough for the 'Knight' title tried-out and made the team. Right now, I have my original title back. Same goes for Iruka and Mizuki, they were originally First and Second Pages. But with all the skilled newbies they were lowered in rank and one was even bumped off the team... It actually confuses me a bit seeing as there was no real reason, that I can think of, for them to be lowered in rank. And even if I could, with Mizuki being the rank lower, he should've been the one bumped off the team instead of Iruka. But the Manager and Captain may know something I don't."

"Okay..." Naruto said somewhat blankly.

"Still a little confused?" Asuma asked.

"Just a little?" Naruto said with a shrug not even sure if she should be confused.

Asuma chuckled again and, after giving the other newbies a glance, while Shikamaru and Choji joined them and Sai just got there and went to change, he said, "You were all accepted on the team for different reasons, in the way you fight as well as your way of character. For example, for the first rounds... Shikamaru came to try-outs with a sprained wrist and still fought but with draw after the first rounds were done so there would be no more chance of greater damage to his wrist at the risk of never playing kendo again.

While, Naruto, your opponent purposely injured you but you continued to fight until it was all over and at the same time, you made sure you didn't use your left leg. Showing people it would take more than a cheap-shot to stop you from reaching your goals. Itachi told me and the other Knights, when I was a Knight at the time, about how he asked you if it were your wrist sprained instead of your ankle. You said, that you would either withdraw or keep fighting before withdrawing depending on the situation, or rather the character of your opponent and their style of fighting. Shikamaru became Second Squire because he knew when it was time to fight and time to stop. He fought the first round to show us what he could do, what he came here to do, and ended it.

"You became Fifth Knight, Naruto, for the same reason and more. You didn't just think about you're endurance and you didn't think about winning... You were running on pure will power the determination to show everyone what you're made of to fight with all you had and then some. You respected your fair opponents and stayed silent rather than taunt or talk back to those unfair in your fights. You payed attention to other people's character and style of fighting and not just yours or that of your opponents and didn't compare them, you just adapted to it... and rather then getting mad for losing to Kakashi, even though it was most likely to be expected especially after requesting he not give you a handicap, you accepted your loss when it came... That's why you're Fifth Knight."

Naruto barely realized she was nodding in understanding before she was glomped from the side making her blink into confusion as to why Tamaki was here since the build of the person glomping her was too tall to be Honey.

"You're brilliant Naruto!" The culprit of her glomping said excitedly revealing it to be Mizuki so she carefully and awkwardly pushed him away.

A few minutes later, Sarutobi and the first four Knights came out of their meeting in the old man's office and put Iruka and the team members in practice spars against each other while he taught the kendo class/club on the other said of the room for the next twenty minutes. Kakashi sparred Itachi, Hayate sparred Shino, Gai sparred Lee, Asuma sparred Shikamaru, Neji sparred Mizuki, Sasuke sparred Kiba, Sai sparred Choji, and Naruto sparred Iruka.

After twenty minutes, everyone was told to take a break and rehydrate.

Naruto just took off her headgear when she food a water bottle held in front of her face and looked up to see an excitedly smiling Mizuki looking as if it took all his willpower not to bounce of the balls of his feet happily.

"I got you a water bottle Naruto!" He said. "I made sure it was cool enough but not so cold it would hurt for you to guzzle it down if you were that thirsty."

"Uh... Thanks." Naruto said awkwardly taking the water bottle her offered. As she took a couple gulps, she thought, '_This guy's up to something..._'

A couple more minutes later, break was over and Sarutobi got back to teaching the club members while the team and Iruka got back to sparring.

About five minutes later, multiple thuds were heard in the room making people step out of their stances to see that some had suddenly collapsed. However, before they could check on their well being, one by one both club members and team members alike, along with Sarutobi and Honey on the sidelines, stared collapsing as well. Naruto was one of the last people to suddenly collapse, vision gone black.

A bit later, the room full of unconscious kendo students, their teacher, and the child-like third-year started slowly getting up, blurry vision become clear, many groaning holding their heads muttering amongst themselves and to each other what could've happened.

"Everyone okay?" Sarutobi asked loudly.

After taking a quick look over his standing teammates, Kakashi gave a nod saying, "We're okay."

The club members all nodded stating they were fine as well.

"Hey, my ranking-band's gone!" Mizuki shouted lifting his arm.

Naruto and the other team members looked at their arms to find theirs were missing as well.

"This clearly wasn't an accident." Mizuki said before looking around and seeming to notice something. "What's that sticking out of Naruto's bag?" He said loudly pointing at her orange messenger bag.

Naruto flinched, '_It better not be my bra or chest binding!_'

Noticing her flinch, several people gave her a suspicious stare as Mizuki ran over to her bag only for her to run after him, "Hey, get out of there!" Naruto said somewhat panicky as she grabbed onto Mizuki's shoulder.

However, what Mizuki pulled out of her bag as she yanked him away was not something that should've been in there anyway.

Kakashi's ranking band. Mizuki seemed to accidentally knock over Naruto's bag when she forced him to stand and the other team members' ranking-bands as well as a bag of this grayish white powder stuff.

"What-"

"It was Naruto!" Mizuki shouted in outrage.

"What? NO! I didn't-"

"He must have drugged us!" Mizuki shouted again as he shoved Naruto to the floor on her backside.

"No I didn-"

"Let me see." Kakashi said as he came over and picked up the bag of powder to check. After smelling it and tacking a small taste before spitting it out, he shook his head sadly, "I'm really disappointed in you..."

Naruto looked to her Captain in disbelief. "But, Kakashi-taichou, I didn't-"

"Mizuki." Kakashi said interrupting making everyone looking at Mizuki and him questioningly.

"What?" Mizuki almost exclaimed.

"What did you think you'd gain by drugging your teammates and the club?" Kakashi asked him with a disappointed look to the silver-haired Page. "And then you blame Naruto for it and make it look like he stole our ranking bands?"

"Captain, what are you talking about?" Mizuki said calmly, though he started sweating a bit nervously. "It was Naruto."

"It couldn't have been Naruto." Kakashi said. "Naruto's too hardworking and determined to prove his own worth to make such a bonehead underhanded move and even on the very slim-to-none chance he did do this, he's too smart to get caught. Besides, no offence to Naruto, but he's too poor to even afford an ounce of this drug much less a kilo, excluding what was already used to drug the whole team and club combined. You were the first person here. Even before Sarutobi-sensei and you were the only one who didn't take a water bottle for yourself."

Mizuki was in a cold-sweat as everyone stared for answers.

"What could you possibly hope to gain out of any of this?" Kakashi asked. "Why blame Naruto?"

Mizuki's shocked look turn into a scowl. "He took my rightful place on the team." He said sending Naruto a glare, glaring harder when his answering expression from the whisker-faced blonde was a sort of unimpressed and bored expression with half-lidded eyes and a raised eyebrow. "I should've been Fifth Knight! Not this dirt-poor fox-faced first-year!"

'_Well, at least __**he **__got the animal comparison right, unlike Kotenmaki/Squid-head._' Itachi and Naruto thought plainly.

"And how do you figure that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm richer, more skilled, and more experienced!" Mizuki shouted. "He's poor, less skilled, and much less experienced!"

"How would you know?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "You probably didn't even look past the 'commoner on scholarship' part of me and didn't even bother to check and see how much experience I have." Naruto then looked over to the side with her arms crossed and wearing an unimpressed expression. "You probably checked my file to see if you could dig up some dirt planning reveal the skeletons in my closet and didn't even bother to read passed the words 'comes from commoner lifestyle' and 'is on scholarship with cousin'. You probably thought, 'if he's a commoner, he must have violent tendencies if he knows kendo'." Naruto said with a mocking impression of an evilly smirking Mizuki before going back to her unimpressed look. "You might have read how I was threatened numerous times with expulsion but didn't even read why I was threaten and figured it shouldn't matter. I have the past similar to that of a delinquent, therefore I must be one and could easily be blamed for something I didn't do and kicked out of Ouran."

Mizuki turned red with anger and embarrassment.

'_Right on the mark huh?_' Everyone but Naruto and Mizuki thought with a sweatdrop.

"You brat..." Mizuki seethed.

"Your going to be expelled anyway for assaulting a teacher and I bet there'll be a bigger bonus of punishment for including a room full of the sons of multiple elite rich families in the assault." Naruto said scratching the back of her head a bit in confusion before taking a look of curiousness and taking hold of her chin in thought. "And with me being the culprit, I'd have had not just the risk of expulsion but the risk of being sued by all the parents of the sons assaulted and I'd never get out of it even if I had all the money in the world to pay the slimiest and slipperiest of lawyers." Naruto said suddenly giving a laugh and a bright grin before folding her arms behind her head. "Boy am I glad I'm not that stupid!"

'_She/He could be on a torture and interrogation team..._' Kakashi, Itachi, Sarutobi, Hayate, Gai, Asuma, and Iruka thought with a sweatdrop, just imagining the evil mischievous look Naruto was holding behind that cheerful grin.

While Naruto was "talking to herself", Mizuki started to notice the glaring promises of retribution and physical pain for what he'd done from all the club and team members staring at him intently. He was sweating as he looked left and right frantically, finding no way of escape.

Moments later screams of ultimate pain could be heard from the Kendo Club room all over the school just before a battered bruised and unconscious Mizuki was dragged to the chairman's office by a couple of club members. Kakashi handed the team members their ranking-bands back and Honey sat up from the sidelines rubbing his eyes before shouting where the juice Mizuki gave him went to when Mori handed him another bottle of juice that wasn't drugged.

"Hey, why did you give me Choji's ranking-band?" Kiba asked Kakashi.

"He gave me Shino's." Sai said blankly as everyone checked their bands.

"I have Kiba's." Shino said tonelessly.

"I have have mine." Neji said.

"Me too." Lee said.

"We had suspicions about Mizuki when we found it was the water bottle he'd brought from home that Iruka and Shino drank from during try-outs." Kakashi said gesturing to Sarutobi and the Knights aside from Naruto as he walked over to Iruka. "To see what would happen and how he would react, we temporarily took Iruka off the team and put Mizuki three ranks down from his original rank to sort of provoke him into being caught in the act."

'_So it's their fault._' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop and the corner of her mouth twitching upward.

"So now you have your real ranks and Iruka has his rightful place on the team back." Kakashi explained.

"Thank you Captain." Iruka said with a bow after taking his ranking-band.

"What I want to know is why Naruto was so protective of his bag since he didn't do it." Sai said, making Naruto, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Itachi have to force down a flinch.

'_Crap!_' All four thought.

"Hey, yeah." Kiba said before turning to the blonde. "What were you trying to hide if it wasn't the drugs and our headbands?"

'_It was probably something that proves she's a girl!_' The instructor, captain, and manager thought.

Thinking quickly, Naruto gave a tried sigh, making Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Itachi think she was going to tell them as she went to her bag. But she surprised everyone when she pulled out two large cookie tins from the bottom of her bag.

"I made cookies for Honey-senpai and the Host Club today." Naruto said with a light flush and pout. "I bake sometimes and I didn't want you guys making fun of me or the cookies to get broken."

'_She's/He's so cute..._' Everyone thought with flushed faces.

'_Thank God I made these!_' Naruto thought relieved behind her embarrassed expression.

"What kind did you make this time Naru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked suddenly appearing at her side.

"Chocolate chunk with white fudge cookies and peanut butter cup cookies." Naruto said shyly, still pouting for her embarrassed act.

"Can I have one now Naru-chan?" Honey asked starry eyed.

"Well... I guess it'd be okay." Naruto said. "I made plenty of them."

"Yay! Takashi, Naru-chan made cookies!" Honey said to the third-year comming over to stand with them.

"Can I try one Naruto?" Itachi asked, getting surprised looks from everyone but Sasuke and Kakashi. "Not many people know this, but I have a major sweet tooth." Itachi said only slightly embarrassed.

"Sure." Naruto said with a nod.

"Can I try one too?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gave a nod before glancing around to find everyone had their eyes slightly avoiding her when she looked before she gave a light laugh. "If anyone else wants to try a cookie, I did say there's plenty. With Honey-senpai in the mix, I usually make a large quantity of sweets." Naruto said with a smile and tilt of her head. "I'll just bake more next time."

'_SO CUTE!_' Everyone thought.

Sarutobi chuckled under his breath while everyone each took a cookie and couldn't help but give a laugh when it looked like Kotenmaki and his two cronies looked like they were going to try a cookies and insult it, only to go into tears by how good they tasted.

'_Just imagine if they all found out Naruto's a girl..._' Sarutobi thought with a chuckle. '_Our little Himitsu Kendo Princess... Hm?_'

Naruto had come over holding up the cookie tin with the last chocolate chunk and white fudge cookies for the old man with a smile. The old man smiled and took the cookie happily, feeling even happier when he took a bite.

Naruto looked to the clock. "We must've been out for awhile, kendo's done for the day."

Sarutobi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, now that everything's been taken care of, you're all dismissed." The old man said. "Go shower and change."

"Yes sir." Everyone said in s light daze after eating one of Naruto's cookies.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

"I swear, you are like a magnet for trouble." Haruhi said with a sigh as she and Naruto made their way out of the South building to head for home after Naruto told her what happened in kendo.

"It's not my fault power hungry senpais tend to target me for whatever reason." Naruto all but whined. But after a moment of thought, she was slouching forward with an awkward smile and defeated expression, finding she was obligated to agree. "... Now that I think about it, maybe I am a magnet for trouble."

"That and crazy senpais." Haruhi said with a nod.

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru appear out of nowhere each having their arms wrapped around one of the girls, much to the girls' surprise.

"Targets..." Hikaru said.

"... captured!" Kaoru said.

"Huh? Wait! What the-" The girls tried to say.

A limo suddenly pulls up in front of them and the back window rolls down revealing Tamaki still in uniform but with sunglasses and a ring of tropical flowers hanging around his neck.

'_Speaking of crazy senpais..._' The girls thought.

"Good work." Tamaki said to the twins. "Now take them away."

"Roger!" The twins said smiling.

"H-Hold on!" Naruto shouted as the twins dragged them away.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi shouted.

A couple minutes later, they were being dragged through a place surrounded them with palm trees with tiki people and totem poles and stood the girls up in front a shack house type looking changing room with a pair of twins maids standing in front of them.

"Here, they're all yours." The twins said to the maids with the girls in front of them. "You know what to do."

"Okay, we'll do what we can." The maid on the left said with a smile and tilt of her head.

"Well then, Ms. Fujioka, Ms. Namikaze..." The maid on the right said before suddenly gaining an evil grin. "Just fallow me."

The girls instantly grew nervous trying to back away only to find the twins hadn't moved and that they were also sporting evil grins with a strange gleam in their eyes that the two cousins knew meant trouble.

"Huh? B-B-But why?" Naruto stuttered and the maids reached for them.

"J-J-Just a minute now..." Haruhi tried to say.

But the girls were grabbed, hauled into the changing room, and had had their clothes thrown off suddenly, letting out yelps of surprise, unaware that outside, Tamaki and Kyouya had joined the twins.

"We've been asked to help you two choose a swimsuit." One maid said.

"We brought all our mother's latest designs." Hikaru called out from outside the changing room.

"Choose which ever ones you want, there's plenty to choose from." Kaoru called out as well.

Inside the changing room, the cousins were looking over the racks of multiple swimsuits on hangers and the maids looking excited to help them choose.

Both girls sighed.

"I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi all but groaned.

Outside the changing room, the twins were smiling, Tamaki looked a bit unnerved and listened intently, while Kyouya looked as calm, cool, and collect as always... That's how he _looked_ anyway, on the inside his mind seemed quite frazzled for an Ootori.

"I'll pick one for you." One maid said.

"Hold on, not that one." Haruhi said. "I don't want a bikini."

Tamaki began to sweat and an ear seem to grow bigger as he listened.

"How about this for you Ms. Namikaze?" The other maid said. "This one would look so cute on you and the red goes well with your wing tattoos!"

"Oh! I found a pink one like that for Ms. Fujioka!" The other made said. "They can match!"

"That's not even a swimsuit!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's nothing more than strings!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Tamaki fell back face exploding with steam as the twins only grinned and left for the men's changing room. Kyouya had a hand cupped over his nose(guess why? *heehee* ^w^).

"Um, I'll take that one, I guess." He heard Naruto say a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Both maid exclaimed.

"It goes with your sporty-girl type look and it shows of your wing tattoos and that one on your cute little abdomen." One maid said.

This caught Kyouya's attention. '_She got another tattoo?_'

A couple minutes later Naruto and Haruhi came out in swimsuits and Tamaki appeared on Haruhi's right. After looking over her pink one-piece that kind of looked more like a short dress rather than a bathing suit and the matching swim-cap, Tamaki seemed to shiver before turning sideways with a beat red face and closed eyes holding up a pullover and shorts in front of Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"H-Hurry up and put it on." He said without looking at her. "Girl's should only show that much skin after they get married."

'_And here I'd have thought he would've been whining about wanting to see Haruhi in a swimsuit before squealing about how cute she looked._' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop as Haruhi went back into the changing room with the clothes and Tamaki left.

Kyouya would have sweatdropped as well had his eyes not already been occupied.

Naruto wore and white and black two piece bathing suit, her necklace, like always, hung around her neck, and her Fifth Knight ranking-band tied around her left bicep. The bottoms were mid-thigh length white shorts with two black lines zigzagging up both sides and a black string tied in a bow to keep the shorts up. The top was white over her breasts, necklace hanging between them, but the white was outlined with black strings that tied around the back of her neck and around her upper torso like a string bikini top.

On Naruto's abdomen was an old "new" tattoo. A black swirl around her belly button and around the swirl was a ring of kanji with eight larger kanji sticking out like points around it.

"That tatto doesn't look new." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses. '_Damn, she looks hot. The white is highlighting enough against her tanned skin but with the black lining..._' Kyouya mentally shook his head to clear it of the oncoming heated thoughts.

"I've had it a year longer than my wings." Naruto said brushing a hand over her marked abdomen. "It's family tradition on my mother's side of the family. Firstborn daughters are taught to learn to fight with multiple traditional weaponry starting at the age of two and have this eight trigram seal tattooed on their abdomen on their thirteenth birthday. It's kind of the reason Uncle Reiji suggested I get my wings to cover my burn scars. The family who put this mark on me are the same people that gave me my wings. I usually covered it with makeup like I did my birthmarks before when you guys gave me costumes that revealed my abdomen."

"Why cover it?" Kyouya asked curious.

Naruto bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him before thinking why she shouldn't. "... It's tradition that no one that isn't of blood relation to me is to see it until my fiancee has first..."

Kyouya fought down a wince. "Fiancee..."

"That would normally be the case." Naruto said with a nod.

"Normally?" Kyouya said confused.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nod. "I recently realized I shouldn't have to hide it since I wasn't engaged at birth like my mom was. It was tradition for the firstborn daughter of my mom's family to marry the second-born son of some other family. I can't remember what family though. Anyway, the engagement part of that tradition was broken off when my mom married my dad for love rather than marry some other guy for sake of tradition. Mom was pretty much disowned and so was Uncle Reiji for siding with her. Mom and Uncle Reiji were the only children in the family so there won't be anymore daughters to marry into that other family. If my mom _had_ married the other guy and had me it would've been Haruhi's first daughter that would be next in line for the tradition. Because both were disowned, the only part of the tradition that was really broken was the engagement thing. So I decided as the next firstborn daughter of my mother's side of the family, I'll still fallow the other traditions, as will my first daughter and her first daughter and so on, if they want to anyway."

"I see." Kyouya said now fighting back any outward sign of his relief. Though he caught himself continuously staring at her body. "Not that I don't like what you're wearing, but you might want to cover up some."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked confused. Though the top of her cheeks turned a light pink when Kyouya said she liked the swimsuit.

Seeing no real reason to lie, he leaned forward and whispered the truth in her ear. "Because if I catch myself staring any longer, I don't think I'll be able to control myself or where my hands may wander."

Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide and tan skin turned red from the chest up before she suddenly disappeared leaving the sound of the woman's changing room door snapping shut behind.

Kyouya stood straight, readjusting his glasses once more with a slight smirk as he went to change into his own clothes.

A few minutes later Naruto and Haruhi are standing side by side checking over the place they'd been taken to. Haruhi now wearing the short-sleeved hooded yellow pullover and dark green knee-length plaid shorts and Naruto wearing dark blue knee-length plaid shorts and a sleeveless orange zip-up hoodie with pockets and the zipper only zipped up over the pockets so her torso and swimsuit still showed.

"Wait... Am I dreaming?" Haruhi asked confused.

"This is Japan right?" Naruto asked equally confused.

"There aren't supposed to be any tropics here..." The cousins both said.

"Behold, ladies," Tamaki said coming out of nowhere wearing swimshorts with a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, making both girls gain a plain and unimpressed look, "bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called..."

"Where exactly is the exit again?" The girls asked.

"Try to make the most of this downtime and just relax." Tamaki said, suddenly sitting in a beach lounging chair under a beach umbrella and an iced drink with a little umbrella in hand. "We're so worried keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation. Enjoy it!"

Naruto blinked and thought, '_I don't know about looks, but a vacation doesn't sound like a bad idea. I can't really remember the last time Haruhi and I found the time to just sit around and relax or have some real fun._'

"Personally, I think this is a waste of time, so can we just go home now?" Haruhi said flatly. "Naruto and I should really be studying and we have a ton of laundry to do today."

Naruto slouches gloomily. '_That just makes the vacation idea sound more appealing to me and now I remember the last time we had fun. It was **last year**! That one time I talked Haruhi into going on a skipday with me for both our birthdays between the months... That day was really fun heeheehee..._'

"Where are we anyway?" Haruhi asked bringing Naruto out of her thoughts.

"This place is a brand new theme park my family, the Ootori Group runs. The _Tropical Aqua Garden_." Kyouya said with a smile, also sitting down with a tropical drink in hand.

Naruto had quickly turned her back to him and was looking every other direction from Kyouya. Kyouya noticed this and almost frowned until he saw her ears were red, making his smile widen.

'_She's so cute._' He thought.

"But, wait, I thought you said your family ran a hospital or did some kind of medical therapy work... and what about those police officers you employed?" Haruhi asked a bit flatly remembering her first day at the Host Club with Naruto.

As Kyouya explained the reasoning behind the tropical island paradise themed water park to Haruhi, Naruto looked at something the caught her attention off to the side. She found a bunch of squirt guns and water balloon that have yet to be filled. Naruto grinned evilly and picked up a squirt gun and filled it up for later before filling up a bunch of water balloons and putting two in each of her sleeveless hoodie's pockets. When she felt she'd filled enough water balloons, she went back to Haruhi's side just when Honey came over in swimshorts and a pink floaty with bunnies all over it around his hips.

"Haru-chan! Naru-chan! Want to drink coconut juice with me or eat some manga cake?" Honey asked cheerily.

"I'll drink the coconut juice." Haruhi said.

"Mango cake sounds good." Naruto said.

"Yay!" Honey cheered running off to the tide pool to swim against the current with Mori, making both girls smile.

"Hey, Naruto, Haruhi," Hikaru said with Kaoru eating a banana beside him, "want to go try the water slide?"

"Hang on, what's with the pullover and why is Naruto wearing clothes over her swimsuit?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh this?" Haruhi said awkwardly. "Tamaki-senpai told me to wear it saying a girls shouldn't have some much skin showing before they're married or something like that."

"And what's your excuse Naruto?" The twins asked.

"Well..." Naruto glanced over her shoulder and nearly flinched in surprise when she saw Kyouya with his chin in hand looking over in her direction expressionlessly. Suddenly he smiles slyly at her and, this time, she _did_ flinch in surprise before she turned her head away with closed eyes and a lightly flushed face saying, "N-No real reason."

Kyouya chuckled under his breath where he sat while the twins looked over to Kyouya then to Naruto before looking to each other before grinning slyly. Haruhi was clueless throughout the ordeal.

"Well are you guys coming out to swim, at least?" Kaoru asked.

"You two _can_ swim right?" Hikaru asked.

"We can swim as well as the next guy." The cousins said.

"I'm just not really interested in this place. We're just going to spend all day goofing off. Honestly, I'd rather be at home." The lazybones heroine said with a sigh.

"The water slide looks like fun, sure, but personally, I prefer the beach." Naruto said with a shrug. "The real thing's better than imitation."

"Yeah." Haruhi said smiling in agreement. "Besides, all you'd really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

"That's true." Naruto said with a nod. "But you wouldn't really be able to swim in it."

"Well, yeah..."

"An plastic pool? What's that?" The twins asked.

"Uh, let's see..." The girls say.

"It's about the size of a futon." Naruto said.

"And to use it, you have to pump it full of air." Haruhi said.

"You dummies..." Hikaru said.

"... that an inflatable boat, silly girls." Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool." Hikaru said.

"Yeah..." Kaoru agreed, confused how the girls could think so.

"Guy's it's a small pool." Naruto said. "Haven't you guys ever seen little kids playing in one before?"

Tamaki suddenly appeared and pulled the twins off to the side. "You idiots. If Haruhi and Naruto think it's a pool then it's a pool. Got it? Don't go embarrassing them. They can't help being ignorant commoners."

"Huh? But a boat is a boat." The twins say. "You want us to lie to them?"

'_I can't but feel I should be offended._' Naruto and Haruhi thought.

Naruto thought again. '_Yep. I'm offended._'

With that, she took one of the water balloons from one of her pockets and threw it at the back of Tamaki's head just when he went on rambling why he gave Haruhi the yellow pullover after the twins had asked. It was perfect timing that the twins pointed behind Tamaki to look over his shoulder to see Haruhi's creeped-out expression, just when the water balloon hit. The twins burst out laughing, Haruhi muffled her laughs behind her hands, and Naruto just stuck her tongue out. Thinking Naruto had the right idea, took out a couple squirt guns and Hikaru squirt at the back of the Host Club King's face when he turned to them.

"Bulls-eye!" Hikaru shouted.

"C'mon boss, let's have a water gun fight!" Kaoru said.

"It's be me and Kaoru against you." Hikaru said. "You get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?"

"Hmph." Tamaki scoffed drying his face with a towel. "Who'd want to play such a childish game as that?"

Getting a gleam in their eyes, twins suddenly appear on either side of Naruto and Haruhi holding them intimately, swaying from side to side.

"Haruhi," Hiakru said.

"Naruto," Kaoru said.

"I think it's time we get maried."

"Then we'll all honeymoon in Atami."

"That sounds nice." Naruto said. "What do you think Haruhi?"

Tamaki went stiff before a darkening aura surrounded him as he started rapidly pumping a squirt gun. "Do you think I'd ever let Haruhi and Naruto marry you guys?" He asked looking over his shoulder at them with his eyes flashing angrily.

The pair of cousins and twins all sweatdrop.

"Daddy says **NO**!" Tamaki shouted pointing his squirt gun and firing at the twins.

Then the water fight between the twins and Tamaki began. Haruhi sat down with a drink just when Mori got out of the current pool trying to get water out of his ears while Honey continued to swim by himself. Naruto watched the water fight while standing next to where Haruhi sat, wanting to join the water fight at first but watching the show was entertaining as well... especially when Tamaki slipped on the banana peel Kaoru dropped ealier.

'_Flipping acrobatically only to land a banana peel and slide on it for a few feet before rolling like a ball and bouncing up and go flying face-first into a totem pole, all this done completely by accident..._' Naruto thought as she and the twins sweatdropped. '_Now that takes talent._'

She blinked in confusion though and instinct told her to look to the current pool Honey was swimming in when the eyes of the totem pole began glowing red from the bottom up. When she saw the wave start up, Naruto's feet were moving before she could think about it. Mori ran as well, only to slip on another carelessly dropped banana peel and and fall skidding on the cement.

Naruto kept running and jumped, flipping so she was flying upside down over the current pool shouting, "Honey-senpai, grab on!"

Reflexively, Honey reached up and grabbed Naruto's outstretched hands as she used the movement of pulling him out of the water to spin her body in the air and throw him as hard as she could in Mori's direction. Mori was up in time to catch the child-like third-year.

Naruto only heard Haruhi shout out, "NARUTO!" before she fell into the water with a splash.

By pure luck, Naruto was able to grab onto on of the bars in the wall of the pool that acted as a ladder step as the water tired to haul her away. She was able to pull herself closer to the other ladder steps, though with difficulty, pulling herself up steps before reaching a hand up over the surface to latch onto the edge of the pool only for a hand grab hers and pull her out of the water. She gasped for air and coughed a couple times, not really noticing she'd been hauled into a hug or that she was hugging back.

Naruto was able to gain her breath back and found she was sitting on her side between someone's legs, hugging their torso, her fingers clutching the back of the person's shirt and that the person was hugging her around the shoulders and upper back tightly with their chin atop her head. She glanced up to find everyone standing before them with relieved expressions. Everyone except... She blushed and lifted her head to look up at Kyouya, their faces only an inch apart. He was the only one not standing with the others and the only one besides her and Haruhi wearing a shirt of some kind and he was too tall and broadly built to be Haruhi. She found his eyes staring into her own and her blush darkened when his hold on her unconsciously tightened. If she was able think at the moment, she wouldn't have really minded.

"_Ahem_." The twins said simultaneously, breaking them out of their daze.

Both flush a moment before suddenly standing, facing away from each other and staring at the seemingly interesting ground, both flushed red to their ears, Naruto with a hand scratching behind her head and Kyouya readjusting his glasses.

The twins were mentally snickering.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Honey asked. "Your face is all red. Wait, why is Kyo-chan's face all red too?"

If the twins thought it impossible for Kyouya and Naruto's faces to get any redder, much to their amusement, they were wrong.

"I'm fine Honey-senpai thank you." Naruto said all too quickly.

"I'm alright as well." Kyouya said calmly.

But both were still red faced and unable to face each other or anyone else at the moment.

Naruto's flush disappeared though when a large hand sat atop her head. She looked up to see Mori rubbing her head with a grateful smile.

"Thank you for getting to him when I couldn't." He said taking his hand away.

Naruto blinked before smiling. "Your welcome. But I'm sure you would've gotten to him if it weren't for that banana peel... Speaking of which..." She said looking to the twins. "You two gotta stop leaving those things around!"

"But it's perfect for comic relief or a surprise at the end." The twins say shrugging.

"Yeah well surprises like that are beginning to become annoying!" Naruto said before sighing with a hand over her face."Honestly, I think I forgot who I'm talking to."

"Hehee." The twins snicker evilly, ready to say something about her still enjoying the accidental situations.

But before they could attempt to say anything, Naruto hit the twins in the face with two of the three remaining water balloons, that were still in her pockets. They both blinked at her while she had the last balloon in her hand and was repeatedly tossing it in the air and catching it with one hand, her eyes on the twins and a smirk on her face. The twins blinked again before separating to disappear for a moment before reappearing coming together with their water guns back in hand and aimed at Naruto. She threw the last water balloon she had on her at Kaoru's water gun as she ran to the spot where she hid other the other water balloons she's filled as well as the squirt gun. She got behind the rock and started throwing water balloons.

"Those water balloons won't last forever Naruto!" The twins shouted.

"If you two think I hadn't already thought about that, you may be losing your touch with evil plans!" Naruto said throwing her last balloon and grabbing her squirt gun.

Naruto ran over to where Haruhi was standing and ducked just in time for the water Hikaru was aiming at her to squirt Haruhi in the back.

"COLD!" She shrieked making Naruto and the twins laugh.

"How dare you squirt Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted grabbing his squirt gun, ready to join the water fight.

Haruhi sent a halfhearted scowl at the twins when a squirt gun was help up in front of her and looked over to see Naruto holding it was a grin. Haruhi also grinned as she took the offered squirt gun and turned to the twins with Naruto.

"Of course you know..." Haruhi said smiling at the twins with a pump of her squirt gun, "this means war."

After shooting water at Hikaru's face, Haruhi laughed and she and Naruto dived behind a rock before the twins could squirt the both of them. There was a moment of silence when-

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The cousins screamed gaining everyone's attention when they ran out from behind the rock. "There's alligators over there!"

The twins looked to each other in confusion before hearing a hiss sounding growl behind them and looked to find alligators there too.

Tamaki ran out from the trees he was hiding behind with a scream of alligators as well.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi and Naruto asked panting.

"Beats me." Tamaki answered panting.

"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exibbit." Kyouya said leaning back against a palm tree writing in a smaller notebook than the one he carries at Ouran. "I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. And there was that situation with the location of the current pool's switch. I'll have to have a little chat with out designers." He said snapping his little notebook shut and then said with a smile, "Thanks a lot you guys. I got some great data today."

"YOU WHAT?" The apparent ginea pigs shouted.

Naruto appearing at his side and hit him on the head shouting, "You Shadow-bastard! We're not your ginea pigs for your family's dumb park!"

Kyouya rubbed his head in irritation before glancing at his watch and seeming to just notice the orange coloring to the sky.

"Seems it's about time we leave anyway." Kyouya said.

"Aww!" The twins whined.

"But we should got to the beach next time!" Hikaru said as they all went walking towards the exit.

"The beach would be nice." Kaoru agreed.

"Idiots, Haruhi and Naruto wouldn't be interested in that." Tamaki said.

"We actually wouldn't mind going to the beach." The cousins said.

"I may not be big on water parks, but the beach would be rather nice." Haruhi said smiling. "It's pretty there."

"Yeah. And we wouldn't have to worry about alligators." Naruto said.

Everyone had to agree with that point.

"All right, you got it!" Tamaki declared. "Next time, we go to the beach."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

**XD**

**There's another chapter.**

**Not much I can say here.**

**Next time will have a few surprises though.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Apprentice? Beach?  Fear?

**Helloooooooooooo PEOPLES!**

**In this chapter hopefully there'll be as many if not more KyouNaru moments but also a couple TamaHaru moments as well. So this will be another very long chapter.**

**It will have some cross-work between the OHSHC episode "The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club" and the episode of NARUTO where we first meet Konohamaru!**

**What will happen?**

**Let's see!**

**I do not own Naruto(TT~TT) or OHSHC(-_-).**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**x**

Chapter Seven Apprentice? Beach? ... Fear?

"Naruto, could you stay after class for a bit?" Sarutobi asked when the whisker-faced blonde just got out of the shower/changing room dressed in her school uniform, ranking band tied on her bicep like always, and bokuto resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said looking down at her watch. "We don't have Host Club activities today but we do have a meeting later."

"It won't take too long." Sarutobi assured anyway.

The two sat facing each other sitting on their knees in the center of the room and waited for everyone to leave.

"Now, there are quite a few things I'd like to talk to you about Naruto." Sarutobi said. "The first is that with a full team now, we'll be going on trips sometimes to fight against other schools in kendo competitions."

"What's the problem Old Man?" Naruto asked with a tilt of her head in confusion.

"Well, not really a problem, just something that needs to be... updated." Sarutobi said. "We have to get you a new ID photo and update your file a bit."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at him confused before she remembered something, there was only one photo they could really use. "They were going to use my middle school ID picture weren't they?"

"Not like they really have any choice. But, luckily for you, everyone will be missing their first half of class tomorrow in the morning to have their photo taken for ID pictures. Another matter is on a more personal note. Now Naruto, you're only a first year but you show a great amount of skill and quite the admirable character, enough to be Fifth Knight. It's obvious you were trained well growing up..."

"Yes I was..." Naruto said looking downward with an almost sad smile. "First by my mom and dad and then by my godfather. After they all died, I pretty much relied on building up my skill by myself, practicing what I already knew to a point where I mastered it. Not that I'm a master yet though."

"But you're very close." Sarutobi said with a proud smile. "With the what I could teach you, you may be well on your may to becoming Captain when Kakashi graduates."

"I don't know about that." Naruto said doubtfully. "I was only able to land one hit on him during try-outs and it wasn't even a knock-out hit."

"But none, other than Itachi and I, has been able to do so since Kakashi tried out when he too was a first-year." Sarutobi said.

"Really?" Naruto said a bit surprised.

Sarutobi nodded with a smile. "Another thing, Naruto, is that in all my years, even before I was a teacher at Ouran, I've had many students but I've only ever had _one_ apprentice... He learned everything I ever had to teach him and surpassed me... He wasn't a student at Ouran, just a common village boy that showed great potential. He became his own master and was a teacher to only a handful of people. He had passion for writing, a passion, I've heard you have as well and the talent to match." Naruto looked off to the side a little embarrassed. "He took on two apprentices. One was a very talented orphan boy that grew into one of most talented and respectable young men I'd ever met in my years. The second, was that orphan boy's daughter... made to be Jiraiya's godchild."

Naruto looked up at him in surprise to find him smiling. "You were Uncle Pervert's teacher?"

Sarutobi laughed. "Uncle Pervert eh? That seems to fit Jiraiya to a T. But yes, I was Jiraiya's teacher. He had great potential. I remember the first day I met him. One of my other students was being arrogant and insulted the village we were in at the time and Jiraiya had gotten mad. He challenged my arrogant student, Orochimaru, saying, and I quote, 'I'll wipe that smirk off your ugly snake face, rich brat'." Sarutobi chuckled. "He lost, of course, but that was only really because, unlike Orochimaru, he'd never been trained to know the stances but he knew when to block a strike and when to hit. From what I can tell, you may be soon on your way to surpassing him as well."

Naruto was smiling embarrassed and somewhat teary-eyed, before wiping her eyes dry.

"You might even become the next Hokage." Sarutobi said stroking his beared curiously.

"Hokage?" Naruto questioned confusedly. "I've heard that somewhere before..."

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't." Sarutobi said. "Your father was the Fourth Hokage. Hokage, MizuKage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage are all titles, sort of like your title as a Knight except the kages aren't part of one team. Kage is the title of the strongest fighter in a certain area. Hokage with their will of fire, Mizukage with their grace of water, Kazekage with their swiftness of wind, Tsuchikage with their strength of rock, and Raikage with their unpredictable strikes. My teacher was the Second Hokage, his elder brother the first, I the third, and your father the fourth. A fifth hasn't been chosen yet. Or rather no one with a enough skill has achieved the title yet."

"How did you become Hokage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, for one, I was chosen as a candidate by my teacher and I had to fight against not only other candidates that were not chosen by my teacher but others who wanted the title." Sarutobi said with a small smile. "I miss those days... Back then, when some ignorance was bliss."

Naruto gave him and sympathetic but curious look.

"Now, may I see how much you've learned from my apprentice as well as his own?" Sarutobi asked suddenly standing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, also standing.

"I want to have a light spar with Ouran's Fifth Knight." Sarutobi said. "And I mean with _all_ you know Naruto."

Before Naruto could repeat the question, she reflexively bent backwards dodging a swift right hook, putting her hand to the floor before kicking her feet towards Sarutobi's chin. Sarutobi jumped back in time to dodge both feet coming up. However, it was a close call when Naruto suddenly spun on her hands and sending a left kick to the old man's chin and right kick to his torso. He blocked both and grabbed her ankles and spun around twice before sending her flying. Naruto rolled in a ball in mid air just when she was thrown and was able to turn her body in the air so her feet hit the wall before she jumped off the wall and back to the mats in a double flip, grabbing her bokuto by her bag in the process, and landing a couple feet in front of Sarutobi again in a crouch. She found that the old man had been given enough time to grab his shinai as well. A moment of pause later, the two charged. When Sarutobi was just a foot in front of her, she leaped up and used his head as a springboard to flip up in the air and land behind him.

_Crrrkkkk!_

"OWW! MY BACK!"

Naruto sweatdropped with small blinking bead-eyes before standing and turning to face the old man that was twitching stomach-down on the floor with a hand on his back before going over to help him up. Slowly, she helped him to sit up on his knees when his face started turning blue.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "I know not to go easy on people or judge their skill by appearances, but..."

"Nonsense." Sarutobi said with a sigh of relief after cracking his back back in place and standing with Naruto. "Though I know I only really got a glimpse of what you know, I have a feeling I'll be able to see for myself how much you know soon. I'm glad you took things seriously even though I'm an old man, but I have to say I'm rather disappointed in myself. If I were at my prime...but I'm not. I still thank you Naruto."

"My pleasure, Old Man." Naruto said smiling.

Sarutobi chuckled.

He remembered back when Jiraiya was alive, this one time of all the times he went out drinking with his old apprentice, Jiraiya told him how Naruto would often give people nicknames. If she gave someone a nickname _after_ she was told their name, it was her way of respecting them, _before_ learning their name and given a nickname meant it was an insult. She did this without realizing it most of the time.

Suddenly, the dojo doors slid open with a shout of, "Old man, fight me!"

Naruto and Sarutobi look over to see a boy with a weird gray helmet covered in stickers and his spiky brown hair sticking out of a hole in the top and a long blue scarf around his shoulders wearing a middle school uniform run in with a shinai in hand shouting, "I'll defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!- whha!"

... only to trip over his own feet a moment later and face-plant into the floor.

Sarutobi and Naruto sweatdrop.

'_Konohamaru, not again. What a headache._' Sarutobi thought with a hand over his face with a tired sigh as the boy on the floor held his face in pain.

'_Who's this runt?_' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow and resting her bokuto against her shoulder.

A man with a bandanna over his head, big round sunglasses, and an all blue kendo uniform with a shinai hanging on his hip ran into the doorway in what looked to be a bit of panic. "Are you alright, Honorable Grandson?"

"Something tripped me!" The boy whined getting up to his knees.

"There's nothing here for you to trip on..." The man in the doorway said adjusting his sunglasses before he and the boy noticed the blond standing with Sarutobi and gasped. '_I know this kid... He's that Host Club Knight commoner brat I've been hearing about among the other teachers. Of course... He must be getting scolded for trouble he caused... He's the worst kind of good-for-nothing scoundrel!_' The judgmental idiot thought with a smug smirk.

"You!" The boy shouted pointing his shinai at Naruto before charging. "You're the one that tripped me!"

When he got close enough, Naruto smacked the end of the boy's shinai hard enough for it to fly out of his hands and off to the side before holding the end of her bokuto an inch from his nose.

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you." Naruto said in a bored tone. "And you tripped over your own feet you shrimpy dork."

"You! Stop that now!" The man in sunglasses shouted at Naruto. "Don't you dare harm him! He's the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage!" The man said holding up a hand towards Sarutobi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man before looking back down to the smug looking boy.

'_Ha. That stopped him. He's just like everybody else. Now that he knows who I am he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me!_'"What's the matter tough guy? Afraid to hit me now that you know the Third Hokage's my grandfather?"

A tic mark appeared on Naruto's forehead just before she smacked the end of her bokuto atop the head with a _whap_!

The man in glasses let out an outraged shout, Sarutobi shook his head tiredly, and the boy let out a pained and surprised yelp before he hit the floor.

"It's brats that rely on their title or family name like you that I hate the most!" Naruto said pointing her bokuto at the downed boy looking up at her from the floor. "I don't care who you're related to, I'm not gonna give you respect you didn't earn yourself!"

While the man in sunglasses looked to be choking on his words in shock, the old man thought, '_This isn't looking good._'

Naruto took a breath before letting it out in a sigh/huff before bringing up her bokuto to rest on her shoulder once more and turning to the old man. "I got to get going. Thanks for the spar Old Man." She said with a smile. "And watch your back."

'_How dare he threaten the Hokage and address him in such a way!_' The man in glasses thought angrily.

"Thank you Naruto, I will." Sarutobi said with a smile.

After Naruto left, the man in sun glasses lifted the stunned boy to his feet.

"Now listen to me." The man said to the boy. "You are the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage. You cannot let such a delinquent draw you into a fight even though he deserves it. You must not associate with his kind. You see, he's far beneath you, you needn't stoop to that commoner's level. As your elite trainer, I, Ebisu, am never wrong about these things which means I'm _always_ right. I'm far above the other trainers, so heed my every word. Your goal is to become the Fifth Hokage and I can teach you to become the best there is. Allow me to teach you what will make your dream reality. Indeed, due to my great skill, I can can provide you with the shortcuts to bring you quickly and easily to the top but you must always stay close to me. You understand now, Honorable Grandson? Huh? HUH?" In his gloating, he didn't even notice the boy up and disappear. "WHERE DID HE GO?"

"It seems he's gone after Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"WHAT? This is terrible!" He shouted running out. "Honorable Grandson!"

Sarutobi sighed, '_That's the 20th sneak attack __**today**__. And now he's in Naruto's company... Maybe it'll be good for him, he may actually learn something. Why did I agree to let Ebisu become Konohamaru's teacher anyway?_'

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Naruto walked her way from Ouran's dojo to the South building aware of the little boy trying to fallow her with the stleath of an elephant in a room full of mice. She'd gone up the North hall when she finally decided to confront him. She turned the corner and leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed waiting. The boy let out a squawk of surprise when he found her waiting with a raised eyebrow.

"Any reason you're fallowing me kid?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"So you noticed me huh?" The boy asked with an impressed smile.

"I knew you were fallowing me the whole time, I just thought you'd give up before we got this far." Naruto said standing away from the wall facing him. "So what do you want from me?"

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Naruto, why?"

"N-N-N-NARUTO?" The boy exclaimed in surprise. "Naruto Namikaze? The commoner who came to Ouran with his cousin on scholarship? The first-year that not only made the Kendo team, but _Fifth Kngiht_? You're _that _Naruto?"

"I have the ranking band on my arm right now and how many other Naruto's do you know?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop.

"This is AWESOME!" The boy shouted with a cheer before pointing a finger at the whisker-faced blonde. "Alright! I'm Konohamaru and I want you to make me your apprentice!"

"Huh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"You gotta train me!" Konohamaru said smiling brightly. "You were able to fight evenly with Grandpa until his back gave out!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto said with a sigh.

"No, I need a _real _trainer, a decent one that will train me fairly. Please? You even hit me and scolded me. No one's ever done that before, so I know you won't go easy on me because I'm the Hokage's grandson. Please, boss?"

"Huh? Boss?" Naruto questioned with an eyebrow raised again.

"Yeah, you're the boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!" Konohamaru insisted.

'_Another kid wants me to make him my apprentice? Jeez, the only difference is that this kid wants kendo training and seems less spoiled..._' Naruto sighed but smiled. "Okay. But I have a Host Club meeting today. You can come with me and after it's over we'll see to your training."

"Yes! ... Wait, Host Club?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Ah, Naruto there you are!" Tamaki said to the whisker-faced blonde that walked into the third music room before blinking down at the boy standing beside her. "And who's this?"

"That's Sarutobi-sensei's grandson." Honey said from Mori's shoulders.

"I'm the Boss's apprentice!" Konohamaru declared.

"Hmm? But I've never met you before, how can you be my apprentice?" Tamaki said confused.

"_You're_ not the boss, stupid!" Konohamaru said frustrated before pointing to Naruto. "_Naruto's _the boss!"

Tamaki's jaw dropped and the twins snickered behind him.

"He saw me sparring with Old Man Sarutobi and after I hit the kid on the head, he said he wanted me to make him my apprentice." Naruto said with a shrug. "He didn't even know I was part of the Host Club until I told him there was a meeting today."

Tamaki sighed with relief, "For a moment, I thought I lost to Naruto again."

"It was pitiful enough the first time and funnier the second." The twins say grinning.

"When did I lose a second time?" Tamaki shouted with pointed teeth.

"When Shirou wanted to change from being your apprentice to Naruto's." The twins said sending an anime-arrow through Tamaki.

"Then when he called Naruto the Host Club King before he said that the knight was better than some dumb king, you lost the second round completely." Hikaru said sending two more anime-arrows through Tamaki.

"The first loss was when you chased your mermaid princess away and straight into Naruto's awaiting arms. That's what made Shirou think Naruto was King in the first place." Kaoru finished sending Tamaki to the floor with three more anime-arrows.

Tamaki went sulking facing a wall while Naruto and Haruhi sweatdropped and Konohamaru just looked confused.

"So what's today's meeting about Kyouya?" Naruto asked. "I got to get to training this runt. The kid needs a _lot_ of help."

"Nothing much. Just discussing ideas for our next themed club activities and such." Kyouya said. "You may train while we talk. Haruhi can tell you anything you may have missed."

"Okay." Naruto said with a nod putting her bag down in a chair and nodded to Konohamaru to stand over to the side with her. "Okay. I want to see what you can do without that shinai."

"Huh? But I need it." Konohamaru said confused.

"We're not sparing yet and for me to teach you I need to know more about what you've already been taught." Naruto said with her arms crossed. "What do you know what to do without your shinai?"

"I don't need to learn anything more than kendo... don't I?" Konohamaru asked still confused.

"So you're telling me all you know is kendo?" Naruto asked tonelessly.

Konohamaru slowly nodded. "... Is that bad?"

"Well, no, but, from what the old man told me, the Hokage is supposed to know more than just Kendo to be the best fighter in the area. You could master it above everyone else and be a Hokage but, even with that, you've got a real long way to go." Naruto said scratching the back of her head. "I mean, you barely know the right kendo stances, you didn't even know how to charge at your opponent right, and your shinai doesn't even match your size. Someone of your stature needs a shinai shorter than that."

"So every thing I've doing has been wrong up until now?" Konohamaru whined in dismay.

"Pretty much, yeah." Naruto said with a nod.

"UGH!" Konohamaru exclaimed, ready to tear out his hair.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Naruto said when the boy started going to eccentrics. "I'll start with something you could use against someone who's using your height against you."

With that, Naruto went over and picked up Konohamaru and held him horizontally at her waist.

"Hey!" Konohamaru said kicking.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" Naruto asked flatly.

Konohamaru instantly stopped kicking and let his limbs hang limp.

"Now, whether it's on the waist or over the shoulder, if someone were to hold you up like this, you use your knees and elbows." Naruto said.

"Knees and elbows?" Konohamaru said confused.

"Yep." Naruto said putting the boy back on his feet. "For example, if someone were holding you facing forward, over their shoulder, you use your elbow to bash that guy in the nose but you use your knee if put backwards over their shoulder. If you're held up at their waist like I just did to you, you use your elbow or knee to hit their gut or kidney."

"Ohh..." Konohamaru nodded understanding. "Got it boss."

"Why are you so obsessed with beating your Grandpa and becoming Hokage anyway?" Naruto asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

Konohamaru looked down at his feet. "No one ever calls me by name, even those who don't know much about kendo. It was Grandpa who named me Konohamaru but no one ever seems to remember that. No one aside from my family members, not one person has ever called me by my name. It's because when they look at me, they don't really see me. All they see is the _Honorable Grandson_... No one sees me for who I really am. I can't stand it any more, it's like I'm invisible! That's why... That's why I _need_ to become Hokage right now! Then they'll finally see _me_ and not just the Grandson of the Third Hokage!"

Naruto looked to him before scoffing. "Idiot. Get real! What makes you think they'd accept a squirt like you?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru said looking up at her in question.

"You can't become Hokage that easily." Naruto said with her face turned to the side and eyes closed.

"What?" Konohamaru exclaimed with his fist clenched angrily at her.

"It's not that simple." Naruto said looking to Konohamaru now. "If you're really serious about becoming Hokage, you're gonna have to work a lot harder than this and become a lot stronger than you are now and that's not gonna happen within a day or over night. It takes _years_ of training your body and mind to become that skilled. It took me all my life to get where I am now and even _I'm_ not at Hokage level yet. And you can't just beat the old man, you have to work up your strength fighting one person at a time of the thousands of people you'll have to face just to get to _my _level. One day, a long time from now, you may even have to fight me. Not just fight me but beat me and others like me."

Konohamaru looked to her in awe.

Naruto didn't notice the Host Club members were silent and eyeing them. The twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya were in just as much awe as Konohamaru while Mori, Honey, and Haruhi were smiling.

"Okay, now, without your shinai, show me a starting stance." Naruto said.

Konohamaru put his hands up as if holding his shinai forwards, arms straight out, knees bent and feet spread widely. Naruto shook her head and came over to fix his stance. She nudged his feet closer together so they were shoulder length apart before nudging his right foot forwards a few inches, she had him straighten his legs a little so they were a little less bent, and bent his elbows a bit before lowering his hands.

"Now stay in that stance for a couple minutes to adjust before we move on." Naruto said getting a nod.

"Naruto, what would you say to an Egyptian Harem theme?" The twins ask suddenly appearing at Naruto's sides.

"As long as I don't have to wear a skirt, I'm all for it." Naruto said.

"But you'd have to." Kaoru said holding her around the waist from behind.

"We'd all be wearing the Egyptian wear so we'd all pretty much be in skirts." Hikaru said holding one and her hands and cupping her chin.

"And with you as the King, we'd all be your love-slaves." Kaoru said.

Both twins were grinning evily while Tamaki's ear was twitching.

"We could all be your love-slaves... Tamaki could just be a servant." The twins say.

"With all the customers Naruto has asking for our Knight these last few days, there would certainly be an increase in profits due to the increase of guests." Kyouya said smirking.

"It could be kind of fun, I guess." Naruto said lightly with a bored expression.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tamaki shouted standing from his seat.

The doors to the club room suddenly slammed open then there stood Ebisu panting like he'd been running all over the place without so much as taking a breather... In which he did.

"I found you." He said looking to Konohamru and Naruto.

The twins had leaped away in surprise when the doors suddenly opened.

Ebisu sent a glare at Naruto which the whisper-faced blonde could easily see behind the sunglasses. '_That disgraceful commoner..._'

'_What's with the icy stare?_' Naruto thought, simply raising an eyebrow in response to the glare. '_He hasn't even fought me yet and people usually only look at me that way after I've humiliated them in a fight..._'

"Honorable Grandson, time to go." Ebisu said.

"No way!" Konohamaru shouted stepping out of stance. "I'm learning how to beat my Grandpa so I can get the title of Hokage! Now don't get in my way!"

"A Hokage is more than just a fighter." Ebisu said superiorly as he approached the boy. "He must first know about virtue, honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith, judgement, obedience, and more. He must be skilled in over a dozen different forms of fight with weapons or otherwise. You barely know kendo." He grabbed Konoharmaru around the waist and lifted him to his hip, turning around and headed for the doors. "Now come along and let's get some real training done on the fast track to becoming Hokage."

Konohamaru growled under his breath before thrusting his elbow into Ebisu's kidney, forcing the man to drop him. While Ebisu dropped to his knees, going cross-eyed under his glasses, Konohamaru ran behind Naruto.

"W-What kind of disgraceful technique is that?" Ebisu screamed in shock and outrage as he stood.

"It didn't work..." Konohamaru grumbled confused.

'_It worked, I think he's just too surprised and angered to think of the pain right now._' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Such vulgar attacks could never work on me!" Ebisu shouted before suddenly grabbing for the end of Konohamaru's scarf pulling on it.

While he pulled on Konohamaru's scarf, Konohamaru pulled on Naruto's left arm, and the twins pulled Naruto in the opposite direction by the torso.

"Honorable Grandson, stop this right nooow!" Ebisu shouted. "That commoner will only turn you into an imbecilic delinquent! Only my special training will provide you with a the shortcuts to becoming Hokage!"

'_So this is the idiot that put those ideas into the kids head. I knew it couldn't have been the old man._' Naruto thought wincing at the feeling of her arm beginning to come out of it's socket.

"No way! Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru shouted.

"If you think what anything you're shooting your fat mouth off about is even remotely true, why not beat me and show the runt he's better off with you?" Naruto shouted with strain.

Ebisu let go of Konohamaru's scarf and adjusted his sunglasses, surprised at such a suggestion. "Don't be ridiculous." Ebisu said crossing his arms. "You may be Fifth Knight, but you are still a kendo _student_. I am a kendo _teacher_."

"Ah, yes, and a_ splendid _one you make with all the _vast _skill Konohamaru has shown thus far." Naruto said sarcastically.

Ebisu's face twitched into a scowl while Konohamaru, hiding behind Naruto once again, looked up at the determined whisker-faced blonde in surprise.

'_He said my name..._' Konohamaru thought.

"Titles don't mean jack shit if you don't have the skill to back it up." Naruto said with a scoff. "If your such a great kendo teacher, teach me to learn my place since you think I'm wrong."

"Hmph. Alright, let's go to the kendo room. I want the Sandaime to watch your humiliating defeat." Ebisu turning his back to them.

"Can we finish the meeting afterward Tamaki? Kyouya-senpai?" The twins asked. "We want to finally see Naruto's skill up close and personal."

"It would be rather amusing and our meeting was practically over anyway." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses, wanting to see as well.

"It's been a while since I've watched Naruto fight." Haruhi said.

"Alright. I'm a bit curious myself." Tamaki agreed.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

A few minutes later found Old Man Sarutobi, Konohamaru, and the Host Club members aside from Naruto sitting on the sidelines of the kendo club's dojo. Naruto was now dressed in her team uniform and both she and Ebisu _would_ have been in armor had Ebisu not said he wouldn't need it. Angered, Naruto didn't put hers on either.

Sarutobi shook his head. '_Ebisu you truly are an arrogant fool._'"Begin."

"You don't stand a chance." Ebisu said to Naruto arrogantly. "I'm not some light weight _student _fighter like that Mizuki. I'm a highly skilled _teacher_."

"I never fought Mizuki." Naruto said flatly. "The bastard drugged everybody and tried to pin the blame of that and stealing our ranking bands on me. Is this what you teach your students? Mocking and taunting your opponent into losing? You can't even do_ that _right! At least it explains Konohamaru's current skill..."

Ebisu scoffed and readied his shinai before charging... and Naruto was ready for him.

Ebisu swung his shinai to the right side of Naruto's torso, Naruto swung right as well only aiming at Ebisu's shinai, hitting it, and making it fly from Ebisu's hands before lightly slapping Ebisu in the forehead with her shinai. She stepped back and circled around, back facing their small audience, so Ebisu could get his shinai back. Ebisu hurried to pick up his shinai and faced Naruto, thinking the blonde would be disgraceful enough to hit him from behind when he was off guard. He spun to face Naruto ready for anything... or so he thought.

He dropped his jaw and shinai with a beat red face staring at Naruto who only looked confused.

"W-WH-WHAAAT?" Ebisu exclaimed pointing at Naruto's torso.

Naruto looked down and flinched when she found her keikogi had loosened and was showing the inward halves of her bare breasts. '_DAMN! I was so ticked off, I hurried in the changing room and I forgot to put on one of the binding-torso-padding shirts the twins had their mom make for me for kendo!_'

"YOU!" Ebisu exclaimed again after reclaiming his ability of speech, gaining her attention. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're a wom-"

Faster than anyone could blink, Naruto appeared in mid-air in front of Ebisu with her shinai to her left read to swing right, eyes aflame as Ebisu nose began to bleed. She swung and a geyser of blood shot from Ebisu's nose as he flew over and down of his side from a strike to the side of his head, with Naruto landing on her feet to the mat a moment after Ebisu hit the mat.

Naruto fixed her keikogi with one hand and eyes closed with a frown, '_Closet perv._'

"Alright Naru-chan!" Honey cheered while the other club members blinked in shock, knowing what Ebisu was most likely going to say.

Naruto sent a knowing look to Sarutobi, who nodded saying he would explain things to Ebisu later.

"Oh man!" Konohamaru whined as she came over to them. "I can't even beat the four-eye snobby trainer of mine! I want to be Hokage so bad, but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?"

"Baka." Naruto said slapping the top of Konohamaru's head with the end of her shinai.

"Ow!" Konohamaru yelped grabbing his head.

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying before?" Naruto asked. "You really think it's that easy?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru questioned, looking up at her but still holding his head.

"To be Hokage, you have to be the greatest fighter in the whole area. The best of the best." Naruto said. "You have to prove yourself to _everyone_, not just one person close by. You gotta get everyone to believe in you. Look at me, I've been though a lot, and that doesn't even count what's happened after coming to Ouran. It's been one struggle right after another and it was after all that, I found someone who accepted me," she glanced to Haruhi and the Host Club before looking back to Konohamaru, "and more seem to appear every day... I had to go through a lot to get just this far. You need make sure you're ready."

"For what?" Konohamaru questioned.

"For lots of sweat and tears. The path to becoming Hokage is going to be a tough and brutal one." Naruto said before smiling. "There's no such thing as a shortcut."

With that, Naruto went back to her changing room, Konohamaru and the others staring at her retreating back with awe while Haruhi and Sarutobi could only smile.

x

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

**The next day...**

Naruto was walking alongside Haruhi to the school's front entrance when Konohamaru jumped out from behind one of the pillars of the walkway with his new naturally-sized-for-a-boy-of-his-stature shinai ready.

"Naruto-aniki fight me!- Wha!" Konohamaru let's out a shouted when he accidentally stepped on his scarf and dropped his shinai.

"Konohamaru... what are you doing?" Naruto asked flatly.

"That was a slick move. " The boy said getting to his feet. "That's why I made you my master."

"... I didn't do anything you know." Naruto said flatly as she and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Enough talk, fight me!" Konohamaru shouted picking up his shinai again.

"We have class. Well, I have to get my ID photo retaken first but that's besides the point." Naruto reminded him. "And there's no kendo today."

"Then give me a training schedule! Please?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto sighed. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

Out of nowhere, Konohamaru suddenly had a pen and small notebook in head ready to jot down notes, making Naruto and Haruhi sweatdrop again.

"_After_ school, do five push-ups, five curl-ups, ten squats, ten left hand punches, ten right hand punches, take a snack and drink break and do your homework, and finish it off with a ten minute jog. And I mean _jog_, Konohamaru, no sprints."

"Got it boss! Bye!" Konohamaru shouted before running off to class.

Naruto shook her head smiling while Haruhi giggled, "That's your apprentice."

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say? I like the kid."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"The beach?" The scholarship cousins said together while getting in some last minute studying before guests started arriving for the Host Club.

"Yes, of course!" The twins say. "The beach!"

"But why?" The cousins ask.

"You two said so before didn't you?" Hikaru said.

"You said you wouldn't mind going to a real beach." Kaoru said.

"We did?" Haruhi questioned.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said remembering. "We did."

"That's right, you did." The twins said before moving back and motioning to the many mannequins that seemed to appear out of nowhere in swimsuits. "Here's the fun part!"

'_Oh no..._' Naruto thought with a slightly nervous smile.

"We've brought some swimsuits for you to choose from." Hikaru said gesturing to the two in the front.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Kaoru said.

There in the front, between the twins were two two-piece swimsuits. Haruhi's was a soft pink one with dark pink laces, string bikini bottoms and a ruffled top, laces crisscrossing in the back of the top. Naruto's was a bright orange with light blue laces string bikini that had a little light blue Hawaiian flowers decoration the right corner of the front of the bottoms and the right upper side of her right breast.

"Not those ones." Honey said holding out his own two picks. "I think these two would look much cuter on Haru-chan and Naru-chan."

What he held up for Haruhi was a one-piece that looked something like a blue and white sailor-suit swimsuit and the one for Naruto was the same but light green.

"Tut, tut, tut." The twins tell their child-like senpai with a wag of their fingers. "I don't think you get it, Honey-senpai."

"Hm?"

"Just look," Hikaru said lifting up the apparent "Little Miss A-cup" out of her seat with his arms hooked under her armpits. "The uniform just barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board."

"A one-piece like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique." Kaoru said pulling up Naruto from her seat with a hug around the waist from behind. "Naruto's another story..."

"She's two cup-sizes bigger than Haruhi and has to bind her chest so no one can tell." Hikaru said. "Our mother has to modify the costumes for her so people would think she male with padding to fill in her curves and built-in binding to flatten her chest."

"A one-piece like that would just be an insult to hide such a pretty figure." Kaoru said smiling.

"That's why..." the twins said letting go of the cousins, "we carefully selected these two-piece swimsuits. The ruffles help hide the fact that Haruhi's so flat-chested and the string bikini shows off Naruto's figure!"

The club room suddenly became a baseball stadium and Tamaki hit the twins out of the ballpark shouting, "You punks better stop sexual harassing my little girls! That's enough of that!"

The club room suddenly went back to normal and the cousins where back in their seats with the twins hiding from the Host Club King behind the table with raised eyebrows asking, "So then, we're _not_ going to the beach?"

"Who said we're not going?" Tamaki questioned, rest his baseball bat on his shoulder.

"Really? Then we _do_ get to go?" The twins asked smiling.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked smiling brightly.

"I have no problems with that." Kyouya said taking notes.

"Hm." Mori said giving a nod of agreement while staring at a dark red swimsuit with a couple white seashells for the top.

"Huh?" The cousins question in surprised. "We're really going?"

"Why not?" Tamaki said with a smile. "Let's go to the beach!"

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"So... why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins ask.

"Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here!" Tamaki said.

"It's beautiful!" Honey said. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Mori agreed as tonelessly as always.

The twins then say, "But if we were going to go to a beach why not..."

"... the Carribean..." Hikaru said.

"... or Fiji?" Kaoru said.

"Do you think Naruto or Haruhi have the money for passports?" Kyouya asked.

"Ahh..." The twins say.

"Thank you for the consideration..." Naruto and Haruhi said flatly.

On the beach, the sun was brightly shining down on them and the cool water was brushing up against the sandy shore. Tamaki sat on a big rock in the water with a beautiful young lady, entertaining her... and a line of more ladies waiting patiently for their turn.

The twins were playing volleyball with a couple girls and a beach ball until Hikaru hit it too hard and it roll away. Kaoru ran after it and Hikaru ran after him, the both of them with flirtatious smiles and laughs.

Over to the side, Mori and Honey were doing some stretches with a couple girls.

This was the Host Club working on location.

Naruto and Haruhi sat on a towel under a large beach umbrella. Haruhi hugging her bent legs to her chest and Naruto sitting Indian-style with one hand on a knee, an elbow on the other, and cheek placed in her palm. Haruhi wore rusty orange cargo shorts and a white T-shirt under a dark blue T-shirt with white symbols on the front. Naruto wore dark green cargo shorts, the skin tone binding-torso-padding shirt under a pale yellow T-shirt, a white button-up half buttoned with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and her Fifth Knight ranking band around her left bicep, as always.

The cousins simultaneously groaned, "Why?"

"Alright, alone-time-with-Tamaki's up." Kyouya said to the girl sitting with Tamaki. "Next lady, please proceed."

"This sucks..." Naruto sighed.

"I know." Haruhi agreed. "I thought going to the beach meant having a day off."

"Um, Naruto, Haruhi?"

The two turned and found several girls standing behind them.

"Aren't you two going to swim?" A girl asked.

"Oh, I like looking at the sea more." Haruhi said.

"Well, would either of you mind if we joined you then?" Another girl asked.

"How come?" Haruhi asked. "Go ahead and swim. You've got such cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?"

Hearts were floating over some of the flushed girls head and more seemed to fallow with what Naruto said next.

"Haruhi _does_ have an excellent point." Naruto said getting up to stand. "I wouldn't mind joining such lovely ladies for a swim. It could be added to my growing collection of cherished memories spending these times with you." Naruto ended her speech with a dazzling smile and tilt of her head.

The girls giggled shyly with hearts flying as Naruto lead some to the beach while others remained with Haruhi.

"Kya! It's cold!" A girl laughed when Naruto splashed her.

The blonde laughed with she was splashed by a couple of the other girls in the with her.

"Oww!"

Naruto looked up at the girl with her brown hair a high pony-tail wearing a blue two-piece about to fall over. Naruto hurried to her side and caught her from falling.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the girl in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The girl assured. "I just slipped on a rock."

"Here let me see..."

Naruto had the girl lean against her chest to check the girl's foot, making the girl and the other girls flush before Naruto suddenly picked up the girl bridal style and carried her like a princess to shore, much to the guests' surprise.

"Naruto..." The girl gasped, quickly wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"You're bleeding." Naruto told her. "It's best to take care of the cut and keep you off the sand and out of the water or else it could get infected. Kyouya! Do we have a first-aid kit?"

"Yes, right here." Kyouya said holding a white box with a red cross.

"Great, bring it over and a bottle of water too." Naruto said setting the girl down on the towel as more girls gathered around. Naruto lifted the girl's foot and looked up to Kyouya just before he handed the first-aid kit and water bottle over. "Thanks." She said to him before looking to the girl. "Now I'm going to have to clean the cut a bit and, I'm not going to lie to you, it may sting. Okay?"

The girl nodded with tears brimming her eyes. Naruto smiled and wiped the tears that seemed ready to fall away and smiled wider when the girl seemed to calm down a bit. Naruto was very careful pouring the water over the cut and dabbing it dry before dabbing it with a cotton ball with alcohol. The girl seemed to tear up a bit again but Naruto kept her calm by giving her a smile and telling her she was doing admirably well. The girl didn't take her eyes off Naruto's careful and concentrating expression as the whisker-faced blonde carefully dabbed her cut dry of the alcohol and put some ointment on the cut before bandaging it up.

Kyouya hadn't realized he was staring at Naruto's expression the entire time until she smiled once the banding was placed and sat down next to the girl.

"There." Naruto said with her dazzling smile. "Now I'll just sit with you the rest of the time. It's be a shame to leave such a pretty girl lonely on the beach."

"Thank you..." The girl sighed happily while the girls watching giggled and shrieked happily.

"It's a major haul!"

"Hm?" Naruto, Kyouya, and the girls questioned looking over to see Haruhi smiling brightly and waving a hand up over her head.

"Dinner's going to be awesome!" Haruhi shouted happily. "It'll be a real treat!"

"Huh?" Naruto said blinking.

"Some former students of dojos taught by Honey-senpai's family work for the Ootori family police force." Kyouya explained to the whisker-faced blonde. "They'd heard he was coming around these parts and brought a truck load of shellfish for him as gifts."

"Oh, that's right!" Naruto said looking to the child-like third-year. "The Haninozuka's are a family of martial art's champions. I forgot with Honey-senpai's character. Though I, of all people, should know never to judge one's appearance." Naruto said with a slouch of her shoulders and a sheepish, somewhat defeated, smile.

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle readjusting his glasses.

"Say, Haruhi." Tamaki said holding up a crab. "Don't you find this crab... crab-tivating?"

Kyouya wrote notes while Naruto smacked her forehead.

"Yeah!" Haruhi said happily with a lightly flushed face.

"You're so cute." Tamaki said... when suddenly a big centipede crawled over the front of the crab.

"Cen..." Three girls stuttered.

"...ti..." Three more girls continued.

"...pede!" Six more girls finished with a shriek.

"Ahhhh!/Kyaaaa!" The twins and the girls screamed running from where Tamaki and Haruhi stood, Honey running away just for the heck of it, while the girl Naruto sat next to had leaped into the whisker-faced blonde's lap and held on for dear life.

Tamaki started crying at everyone who suddenly ran away until Haruhi picks up the centipede from the crab and throws it over by the big rocks.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked when the girl got out of her lap with a sigh of relief. "It's just a bug."

"Naruto and Haruhi are so manly..." A girl swooned making the other girls agree with hearts flying around them.

"Yeah..." More girls sighed sitting around Naruto who laughed lightly with a sweatdrop.

Off to the side the twins stood confused with an equally confused Tamaki why the two female hosts weren't afraid of bugs and made a contest with Tamaki about finding out Naruto and Haruhi's fears by sunset. Kyouya appeared out of nowhere with pictures of Naruto and Haruhi in middle school, in their gym class uniforms, regular school uniforms, and such. Needless to say, all the Host Club members, other than the currently busy female members, wanted in on the game now.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Later we find the twins, the cousins, and a few of the customers in a dark cave on the beach.

"This is the place..." Kaoru said as the tread deeper into the cavern. "It's said to be the most paranormal spot on the island... Not even the locals come here very often..."

"They say the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide..." Kaoru said. "Evidently, many people have died here from drowning... and their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone that happens to wander inside."

"Look!" Hikaru shouted pointing.

The customers screamed when they saw a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes shaking with laughter. A large skeletal hand suddenly placed itself on Haruhi's shoulder.

"What is this? A test of courage or something?" Naruto asked slightly bored, standing beside Haruhi making Hikaru squawk with surprise, still holding the fake hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked the cousins. "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts."

"What's the point if we've never seen one before?" The cousins ask shrugging.

Fear of Paranormal Activity... **FAIL**

"Haru-chan, Naru-chan! Would you come over here?" Honey asked as soon as the cousins were out of the cave and the other Host Club members were told of the twins' results.

"Um..." Haruhi said not sure what to say when they got over there, finding the Ootori family's hired police force's big black storage truck with the back opened and Honey standing inside waiting.

"Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" Naruto asked.

No one answered. But Haruhi and Naruto were lifted up to the back of the truck, standing on either side of Honey now.

"Well, we're ready whenever you are private police people!" Honey said to the police force loudly. "Please lower the door!"

Giving a salute, they lowered the door and waited.

Not a second later Honey started shouting in panic, "It's dark and scary in here! I feel like I can't breath! Somebody, please, let me out!"

"Honey-senpai..." Naruto and Haruhi tried to say.

"I can't take it anymore! Ahhhhhh!" Honey screamed.

Fear of Closed in Dark Places... **FAIL**

"This is a _mori_, right, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi questioned with the harpoon pointing in her and Naruto's faces a few minutes after they'd gotten out of the truck.

"Mori... you're our senpai, not a sentai." Naruto said somewhat flatly.

"Yeah..." Mori said a bit more flat and toneless than usual at the cousins questionable play on words.

Fear of Sharp Objects... **FAIL**

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

The sky was lit orange with sunset approaching faster.

"This games harder than I thought it'd be..." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru sat atop a short brink wall.

"No joke, I'm starting to get bored with it." Kaoru agreed.

"What kind of heroine are they? They've got to be afraid of _something_ right?" Hikaru asked.

"So that's what's been going on."

The twins flinch and turn to see Naruto standing expressionlessly with her hands on her hips and Kyouya stood taking notes behind her.

"You guys have been trying to find out what Haruhi and I are afraid of..." Naruto straightened up and went into her "thinking pose" with her thumb under her chin and fingers curled over her lips. "Clever ways of doing so, I'll admit, but Haruhi and I are scared of two completely different things. Honey-senpai's idea may have worked with me if he were aiming more towards the dark rather than closed-in places."

"So you're afraid of the dark?" The twins ask with a glint in their eyes.

"I used to be... before the fire." Naruto said making that glint disappear. "The heat got to my eyes and I'd gone blind for a couple months. Seeing nothing but darkness everywhere you look for so long, you get used to it. It's why I have to wear contacts or glasses now. Though the blindness was only temporary, my eye sight never went back to the way it was before. So I lost my fear of darkness and gained another fear. So, you're right. Everyone's afraid of _something_, it's completely illogical for someone not to be." Naruto said with a lazy shrug.

"So what does Haruhi biggest fear?" The twins asked.

"That's Haruhi's business to tell you not mine." Naruto said flatly.

"So what's yours?" The twins asked.

"Even if I told you, you guys wouldn't even think of trying it." Naruto said with her arms crossed.

"Why not?" The twins asked curiously.

"Because it's something that none of us could afford." Naruto said with a small smile.

Kyouya looked up from his notes, confused at her presumption.

"Aha!" Tamaki said in triumph.

"What's up Boss?" Hikaru asked as he Kaoru, Naruto, and Kyouya looked over into the bushes where Tamaki said to be playing around.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I found some rat snakes!" Tamaki said showing the twins the bucket full of snakes. "Surely Haruhi will freak out when she sees these!"

"Anyone would find those creepy so it isn't really a weakness." Hikaru said.

"Well Naruto?" Tamaki said holding the bucket out in front of her. "What about you?"

The four boys watched with interest when Naruto peeked inside the bucket only to flinch a step back with her arms up shielding her torso and a frightened expression.

"So it _is_ snakes." The twins say grinning evilly while Kyouya wrote notes and Tamaki smiled proudly.

"Um... no." Naruto whimpered a bit weakly with a her lips curled upwards. "I'm not one to really fear snakes and neither is Haruhi, but...*gulp* I think we should _all_ fear those ones." Naruto said shakily pointing at the bucket.

"They're just rat snakes." Tamaki said with a laugh.

"Hold on, I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa..." Kaoru said a bit confused.

"That's because those aren't _rat _snakes, they're poisonous _Habu_ snakes!" Naruto shouted suddenly standing behind Kyouya.

Tamaki and the twins let out a scream and started running.

"Really... Tamaki-senpai that idiot..." Naruto muttered with a sigh of relief, not even realizing she had her forehead against the back of Kyouya's shoulder

Kyouya couldn't help smiling peeking over his shoulder at her.

"Tamaki, it's Haruhi!"

When the girl gave that shout of panic, Kyouya felt Naruto suddenly stiffen before she slowly looked up to see Tamaki and the twins running to a cliff. Naruto looked atop the cliff and there was this guy holding Haruhi by the collar of her shirt forcing her backwards to the edge before shoving her off, Tamaki diving in right after. Kyouya looked over his shoulder when Naruto started clenching his shirt in her fingers without realizing it, saw she was trembling as well, with an expression of utter terror. Paling skin, wide dilated pupils, cold sweat and all.

_"M-Mommy and Daddy won't be coming back Naru..." Reiji had said somberly._

_... drip..._

_"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "Your godfather didn't make it through the operation."_

_...drip... drip..._

'_No..._' Naruto thought in a whimper.

_... drip..._

'_Not again... Not again!_' Naruto thought.

Kyouya slowly walked forward, allowing her cling to him as he approached the cliff, noticing Naruto had calmed down when Tamaki and Haruhi reached the water's surface, both seeming to be fine, although the whisker-faced blonde's body was still shaking. She watched, seeming unseeing at the moment, the twins being hauled off the two now beaten-to-a-pulp local boys by Honey and Mori before Kyouya had a couple police force men take them away after taking their ID cards. He sent the girls back to the hotel and called a doctor to get there right away.

Naruto seemed to wake from her open-eyed sleep and finally let go of Kyouya's shirt when Tamaki reached shore carrying Haruhi like she were made of glass and Kyouya put his button up T-shirt over Haruhi's shoulders.

"I'm fine guys, I don't need a doctor." Haruhi said with the Host Club gathering around her as she wriggled out of Tamaki's hold.

"What were yo thinking?" Tamaki asked her somewhat hollowly. "Are you a martial artist like Honey-senpai or Naruto?"

Haruhi looked up at him in question just before he took a careful shaky hold of her shoulders.

"Why did you confront them?" Tamaki asked. "What made you think you stood any chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl." Haruhi said firmly. "I was there and I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki shouted frustratedly. "Don't forget, you're a girl!"

"Look, I'm sorry you felt you had to come and save me senpai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now." Haruhi said frustrated as well. "I don't think I did anything wrong!"

None one seemed to notice Naruto start to move in front of Haruhi by Tamaki's side before he let go of her shoulders saying, "You don't think so huh?" Tamaki questioned before walking past her and making his way to the villa. "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you again until you admit you were wro-"

_Slap!_

Tamaki turned back and his eyes widened to see Naruto in front of Haruhi with her hand stretched out to the opposite side and Haruhi's reddening cheek turned slightly. The Host Club looked to Naruto in surprise for her slapping Haruhi while Haruhi only seemed confused. Naruto's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and her expression unreadable.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Naruto said to her cousin firmly, letting her hand fall back to her side. "I can understand that you wanted to help but standing up to someone who you can barely stand up for yourself against is just plain stupid! I can understand how you feel being a girl has nothing to do with it, hell, I believe that better than anyone! But did you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you on the sand one moment, perfectly fine and the next, you're falling from the cliff? ... For a minute... just a minute, I thought you were gone..." Tears fell from Naruto's shadowed eyes before she suddenly wrapped her arms around Haruhi's shoulders, pulling her into a hug and cried into the brunette's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking. "Damnit, Haruhi... I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you too!"

Haruhi seemed to realize what she did wrong and wrapped her arms around her sobbing cousin's torso. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Now the Host Club didn't know what to be more in shock of. The fact that Naruto slapped Haruhi and talked some sense into her just like that or that such a strong girl was suddenly crying right in front of them.

Naruto nodded and sniffled before stepping out of the hug and wiped her face dry with her hands and shirt sleeves. "Now apologize to the others because, obviously, I was not the only one worried."

"Sorry everyone." Haruhi said to the other members before turning to Tamaki, "Sorry Tamaki-senpai, I was wrong."

Tamaki only nodded, still in shock, as Naruto took Haruhi back to the villa to change into dry clothes.

It was then, they all realized what Naruto feared the most.

Losing Haruhi.

'_Something none of us could afford... Indeed._' Kyouya thought readjusting his glasses watching the two girls leave the beach with the other stunned Club members.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Later with the sun completely set, Honey and Mori cooked the seafood dinner and Honey had Mori go get Naruto and Haruhi from their rooms. When they got back, the rest of the Host Club was in for a pleasant surprise.

"No wait, Haruhi, nooo!" Naruto whined from behind the hallway doors. "It's embarrassing!"

"We're in the same boat here and what other choice do we have?" Haruhi asked her cousin from behind the doors. "There was nothing else but a bunch of these things in our bags."

"B-B-But-"

The doors opened and there stood a lightly flushed Mori with Haruhi and Naruto. Naruto's face was flushed a little darker than Mori's as she hid behind Haruhi, only for the flush to spread up to her ears when Haruhi stepped to the side and held Naruto beside her in clear view. The two female Host Club members stood their in a couple of long frilly and lacy dresses, Haruhi's pink and Naruto's light blue.

"Haruhi, Naruto, where'd the dresses come from?" The twins asked staring intently.

Naruto crossed her arms with a flushed frown while Haruhi said, "My dad must have repacked our bags for us. He's always trying to get us to wear this frilly stuff."

"Good job, Hasruhi's dad!" The twins said with their thumbs up and the letters G-O-O-D written across them. "Way to go!"

"Haru-chan and Naru-chan look so cute!" Honey said.

"Oh what lovely daughters of mine in such pretty dresses!" Tamaki said with a flushed smile. "Daddy's so proud!"

'_We didn't have much choice._' Naruto and Haruhi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Can someone let me borrow their cell phone?" Naruto said with unimpressed half-lidded eyes. "I left mine at home today."

"Here." Kyouya said handing her his phone.

Naruto took it and quickly pressed several buttons before handing it back to Kyouya and going to the nearest window and opening it. She cupped a hand behind her ear and leaned out listening.

-In an Okama Bar back in Osaka-

Reiji "Ranka" Fujioka, was currently wiping the bar counter clean when the cell-phone in his back pocket began to vibrate. He took it out and found he had a message from Kyouya. He opened the message to read it and he suddenly dropped the phone, stunned, a moment later.

"WHAT HAVE I _DOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE?_?"

-Back on the beach in Okinawa-

Naruto smiled brightly and gave a happy sigh with her hands on her hips and said, "I feel much better now."

The twins and Tamaki were standing in strange frightened poses at the sudden distant yell, Honey was petrified on Mori's shoulders, Mori and Haruhi were just confused, and Kyouya blinked blankly in surprise before looking down at his phone and read the text she'd made. He nearly laughed.

"_My dearest Uncle Reiji, thank you for repacking Haruhi's luggage and mine. Now we look lovely for the handsome hormonal young men we're having dinner with tonight in this big villa with lonely single-bedded rooms. Your ever loving niece, Naru-chan._" Kyouya read aloud with a smirk.

Haruhi held a hand over her face but couldn't hold in her giggles, the twins were laughing all-out, Honey was giggling, Mori could help but smile, Tamaki was shaking his flushed-faced head, and Kyouya saved the text to put in his notes later before they all sat down to eat.

"SO GOOOOD!" Naruto and Haruhi said after eating some of the crab.

'_SO CUUUTE!_' The Host Club members thought.

"I can't remember the last time we had crab." Naruto said smiling to Haruhi.

"I know it was awhile ago." Haruhi said smiling too.

"So you like it?" Honey asked.

"Yes, you and Mori did a great job cooking Honey-senpai." The cousins say.

"Yay! ... Hm?" Honey caught something on the other side of the table.

Kyouya had finished eating and held his chin in hand smiling with half-lidded eyes at the whisker-face blonde sitting between him and Hikaru to his right. The blonde in question was too busy eating happily, she didn't notice... But Honey did.

Honey smiled brightly once again and said, "Ne, Kyo-chan, can you show me to my room? I left Usa-chan in there and he might want to eat with us!"

Kyouya shook out of his daze and and nodded, standing out of his seat to lead Honey to his room.

"Me too Kyouya." Tamaki said standing up as well. "I didn't put on as much sunblock as I thought, I'll need to get some aloe from my bag."

Kyouya nodded and lead him as well.

A few minutes later, Honey came bag skipping with Usa-chan.

"Where's Kyouya?" Naruto asked confused.

"He said he wanted to take a shower and stay in room for the rest of the night." Honey said.

"Oh..." Naruto said slightly disappointed.

"But Naru-chan, you really should wear dresses like that more often!" Honey said cheerily, making Naruto flush. "You look so cute! Why would you let such cuteness go to waste?"

"Honey-senpai has a point." The twins say. "Why do you hate wearing dresses or skirts anyway?"

"They're embarrassing!" Naruto said flush darkening. "Besides, on the once-in-a-blue-moon-chance-that-I-had-no-other-choice there would be someone stupid perv trying to flip my skirt up and even after literally beating into his head not to do something like that again, they'd think it was worth it!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the explanation.

"Then why not wear shorts underneath or something?" The twins ask.

"Because the times when she had no other choice in wearing the skirt or dress, my dad would hide all the shorts, pants, and such in the house so she really wouldn't have any other choice." Haruhi said making everyone but Naruto sweatdrop again.

"Naru-chan is so cute!" Honey continued. "I want to hug Naru-chan like I do Usa-chan!" And he did just that the twins soon joining him when they saw Naruto's face get redder and redder.

"It's really dad that we didn't get to see Naruto in the swimsuit we picked out for her." Hikaru said.

"Then we would've seen Naruto's cute side all day!" Kaoru said.

Cute. Cute... cuuuuute... cute... _cute!_

Naruto's face seemed to explode with steam after the word seemed to eacho before she suddenly slipped out of the three-sided four-person group hug and hurried out of the room saying, "I'm going to go change now."

"Be we don't have thing else!" Haruhi called after her.

"I'll find something!" Naruto shouted.

She ran to the first room she could find, not even caring that it wasn't her own and slammed the door shut behind her and leaning forwards against it.

"Jeez, what's with everyone calling me 'cute' so much today?" She muttered embarrassingly under her breath before turning around with a hand over her face. "Damn Uncle Reiji forcing me to wear this."

"I think you punished him enough with that text, no need to curse him."

Naruto looked up in surprise to find a shirtless black-haired boy toweling his hair dry where he sat at a small table.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to barge into your room like... Kyouya?" Naruto blinked.

"What? You didn't recognize me?" Kyouya asked standing from his seat.

"N-Not at first." Naruto said as her cheeks began to turn pink when her eyes seemed to linger on her dark-haired senpai's chest. She looked up at his face when he'd gotten closer and turned her back to him with a flushed face after seeing him smiling at her slyly with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry, I'll go now." She said head back for the door.

"No." Kyouya said a little too quickly and reflexively reached out and took hold of her wrist. "Stay..." He said slower this time as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Why did you come in here in the first place?"

"I-I um... The guys were kind of teasing me about the dress and I wanted to change." Naruto said looking down at the seemingly interesting carpeting of the room with a still flushed face. "I wanted to get out of there and change so bad I didn't even think of the room I'd run into."

"... So, you didn't come to my room on purpose." Kyouya said slowly as he let go of her wrist. "... It didn't matter..."

"No..." Naruto said just as slowly, her flush disappeared. '_Why does he seem... cross?_'

"I see... Well because of your cousin, your debts been increased." Kyouya said walking towards the light switch. "I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They'd been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."

"We'll pay you back for the flowers." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand of my own money... that's a grand total of six-hundred-thousand yen, Naruto." Kyouya said turning off the lights.

"Why... did you turn off the lights?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"_You_ could pay me right now." Kyouya said leaning his face closer to hers. "Pay me back personally with your body."

Faster than even Naruto could really say, she suddenly found herself on her back in Kyouya's bed and Kyouya on hands and knees over her. She tried to grab at his shoulders to shove him off only to have her wrists captured and held against the bed on either side of her head and Kyouya was suddenly lying between her legs so fighting with the rest of her body was useless.

"If this is some kind of joke Kyouya-senpai, it's not in any way funny!" She hissed at him in anger. "I'm not about to sleep with someone over something as stupid as money."

Kyouya blinked and slipped his hands from her wrists to wrap his arms tightly around her waist, resting his head on the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry..." He said sincerely, much to Naruto's surprise. "I don't know what came over me. When you said it didn't matter whose room you'd gone to I..."

"Baka." Naruto said with a huff. "I told you I just wanted to change."

"But they're right. You do look cute." Kyouya said lifting his head to smile at her making her flush.

"Jeez, not you too." Naruto said bring her arms over her face.

Kyouya let out a chuckle and sat up with his arms still wrapped around her saying, "But if you really feel that uncomfortable, you can borrow something of mine until the clothes you wore at the beach today have been washed."

"Um sure, thanks." Naruto said a bit shyly after having to wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he suddenly sat up with her.

They stood up and Kyouya pointed to the bag at the end of his bed while he went to the table to put his glasses back on. He looked to Naruto and smiled. Even in the dark, he could see the top of her wings peeking out from to back of the dress. She seemed to find a shirt she thought it'd okay to wear when thunder crash and lightning flashed outside the window. Naruto looked up at it with surprise.

"Oh-no..." Naruto said quietly before suddenly rushing to the door.

Kyouya had gotten to her before she could make a another step from his bag though, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "What is it?"

"Kyouya let me go!" Naruto said thrashing in panic.

"Tell me what's wrong first." Kyouya said firmly.

"Haruhi! I need to get to her!"

"She's fine with the others."

"No! You don't understand!" Naruto shouted in distress, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Haruhi's terrified of thunder and lightning! I can leave her alone! Not like before! She-"

She gasped though her nose in surprise when fingers firmly but gently took hold of her chin and turned her head to look over her shoulder at Kyouya... and Kyouya silence her with a kiss just when another flash of lightning came. She blinked in surprise before her eyes slowly closed and a streak of rosy pink flitted across the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The two deepened the kiss and Kyouya cupped her cheek with the hand that held her chin before slowly pulling away, his face gaining a streak like Naruto's only lighter in color before he placed his forehead against hers.

"You're not alone anymore." Kyouya said getting a look of surprise from Naruto. "You're not the only one to worry about Haruhi anymore. When she's not with you she's normally with another one of us. Alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Was that kiss just to shut me up?"

"It's would've been easier to pull away if it was." Kyouya said honestly, smiling when her flush darkened a bit. "So... do I still need to work on my kissing?"

Naruto's entire face went red in that moment before she hit Kyouya in the shoulder, "Jeez, Kyouya!"

Kyouya chuckled.

"Maybe a little." Naruto said muffling her own laugh when Kyouya frowned at the reply. "I still want to check on Haruhi though."

"Alright." Kyouya said picking up the sleeveless shirt Naruto had taken out of his bag and putting it on.

They left the room and found everyone except Tamaki and Haruhi at the other end of the hall.

"Where's Haruhi?" Naruto asked.

"She ate too much crab too fast and had to go to a washroom quick, we've been looking for her this whole time and haven't found her yet." Hikaru said.

"We decided to get Tamaki and you two after we'd searched the first floor." Kaoru said. "We haven't checked any of the bedrooms yet."

Naruto bit her lip in worry and Kyouya placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

The twins knocked on Tamaki's door and opened it saying, "Hey boss, we're coming in- huh?"

There we found Haruhi and Tamaki kneeling on the floor facing each other and Haruhi was blindfolded.

'_Looks like we found Haruhi..._' Naruto thought throwing a hand over her smile, knowing Tamaki now knew of Haruhi's Brontophobia.

Naruto, knowing how the others would most likely react to the sight, grabbed hold of the front of Kyouya's shirt and buried her face in his chest to muffle any laughter that may slip from her pinched-together lips, although her shoulders still shook with laughter. Kyouya wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and buried his own laughter-filled smile into her blonde spikes.

"You see? With the blindfold on, you can't see anything." Tamaki told Haruhi. "And the earplugs help muffle any sound."

"You're right." Haruhi said cheerily.

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru said.

Tamaki flinched and looked behind him at everyone standing there in the doorway in panic.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru said.

Naruto could hold in a snort and it sounded a bit like a sob muffled into Kyouya's chest.

"I-It's not like that!" Tamaki said quickly.

"Now look, you've made Naruto cry!" The twins say making Naruto snort again making them think it was another sob.

"It's okay Naruto." Hikaru said carefully as he and Kaoru rubbed Naruto shaking back and arms. "We got here in time."

"That's right." Kaoru said. "She has all her close on and she's still oblivious so he obviously didn't get to deflower our still sweet and innocent Haruhi."

Naruto let go of the front of Kyouya's shirt and instantly wrapped her arms around his torso clutching the back of his shirt in her fingers to bury her "sobbing" face further into his chest. Kyouya had to hold in a laugh when this just made everyone glare harder at Tamaki.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Tamaki insisted. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

x

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

**The next morning**

"You better watch your back Haruhi." Hikaru warned as he and Kaoru stood with their bags by the limo.

"The boss apparently has a thing for S&M." Kaoru said as the others carried their bags to the limo. "Who'd have thought."

Naruto bit her lip to to keep from laughing again while Tamaki tried to defend himself as Naruto slipped into the limo, Haruhi slipping in right behind her closing the door that still had the window down.

"I see." Haruhi said looking at Tamaki with half-lidded eyes. "So that's what S&M is. I nearly let you get away with something funny without even knowing it." She said facing the front as she rolled the window up and Kyouya ordered the driver of the limo to go, leaving a protesting Tamaki behind.

Naruto could hold in her laughs anymore. "Hahahaha! Y- heeheehee ha, y-y-you do realize he really was trying to help right?"

Haruhi looked at her cousin expressionlessly before she suddenly "pulled a Naruto" and stuck out her tongue with a wink making Naruto laugh harder before she joined in, making everyone but Kyouya look at them in confusion.

'_Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on her!_' Naruto thought proudly.

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**XD**

**Hahahaha! Poor Tamaki! But I couldn't help myself.**

**If you like it please review and we'll see what happens next time with the Lobelia girls!**

**Boy am I gonna have fun with that!**

**I wonder what could happen with Naruto in the mix. :P**

**Haha!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
